Le Crabe et le Scorpion
by Ennelos
Summary: Sherlock se sait condamné : il est en train de perdre ce qui compte le plus pour lui. Toutefois, quand Lestrade lui demande son aide pour une nouvelle enquête, il comprend que c'est la plus grosse affaire à laquelle il a été confronté depuis bien longtemps. Alors, il s'y lance à corps perdu, sans se douter des effets qu'elle aura sur lui et sur les gens qu'il côtoie. Post Chute.
1. Prologue

**_16 novembre_**

La pluie tombait sur Londres aujourd'hui, épaisse et drue. Elle frappait les pavés, s'infiltrait dans les aspérités, se concentrait en flaques dans les creux du sol. L'eau dégoulinait également en plus ou moins longs filets transparents sur les tuiles des toits et le verre des fenêtres. Des passants sous leurs grands parapluies gris pressaient péniblement le pas, leurs pieds claquant sur le pavé, alors que les voitures et les taxis noirs roulaient sans discontinuer. Quelques klaxons perturbaient le doux chant de la pluie, de véritables couacs dans cette symphonie subtile et aqueuse, où la ville faisait office tant de public que d'orchestre.

Mais, _il_ n'en avait cure

 _Il_ avait beau voir cette scène prosaïque au travers de la fenêtre du premier étage du 221B Baker Street, _il_ ne la regardait pas. _Il_ se contentait de poser les yeux sur la vie grouillante de la capitale, sans en tirer la saveur d'une quelconque déduction. _Il_ n'avait pas de mots pour décrire cette horrible sensation, cette monotonie monocorde et sempiternellement soporifique.

Soudain, il constata que les lignes droites de la fenêtre se floutaient légèrement, et ferma les yeux avant de soupirer : c'était la fatigue, évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être autre chose : il venait de boucler une enquête particulièrement tordue et délicate, et, par conséquent, n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité au moins -même si ses besoins en matière de sommeil et de nourriture pouvaient se montrer légers parfois, il venait d'atteindre ses limites.- . Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les petits pas feutrés de Mrs Hudson, et se tourna vers elle. Sa bonhomie naturelle était au placard ce jour-là : sans même regarder ses yeux, il pouvait percevoir son inquiétude rien que dans sa posture et l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle avait le courrier dans ses petites mains ridées, qui tremblaient légèrement, et elle lui tendit l'une des enveloppes : le papier était blanc, terne, et certainement de basse facture. Il l'attrapa avec une certaine sécheresse, le visage complètement neutre, et l'ouvrit d'un petit geste bref en une poignée de secondes. Il en déplia ensuite le contenu : une lettre, pliée en trois en accordéon, datée du 11 novembre dernier, parfaitement dactylographiée -Times New Roman, taille 12, justifié à droite-qui semblait importante. Il jeta un œil dessus, très rapide, lut le tout en diagonale, avant de brusquement se rembrunir. Il reprit sa lecture tout en marmonnant -grommelant même- , puis crispa violemment ses doigts contre le grain du papier. Mrs Hudson lui murmura alors :

« Est-ce que…tout va bien ? »

Holmes ne répondit pas, et s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel, les mains jointes à hauteur de son nez par le bout des doigts, les coudes sur les repose-bras du meuble. Ses yeux miraient le vide, fixant un point certes précis mais surtout immatériel : on aurait dit qu'il était en pleine enquête, sauf que ça n'était pas le cas. D'un coup, sa voix claqua, effroyablement grave, dans l'air tendu de la pièce :

« Sortez. »

Mrs Hudson écarquilla les yeux :

« Sortez !, hurla-t-il en détachant ses mains et en les crispant sur le bout des accoudoirs. Immédiatement ! »

La vieille logeuse, toujours aussi inquiète et apeurée face à un tel accès de colère, respecta immédiatement son ordre et le laissa seul, comme il l'avait demandé. Holmes baissa la tête, soupira bruyamment et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il commença à trembler, agité de spasmes erratiques et frénétiques -surtout de sa jambe gauche-, ce qui, évidemment, n'était absolument pas habituel. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa vue était à nouveau trouble, mais, cette fois-ci, à cause des petites larmes qui commençaient à perler -tout aussi inusuel, ridicule même-. Il cacha alors ses yeux dans ses paumes tout en se penchant en avant. Il avait un très gros problème, et le pire, c'était qu'il en avait totalement conscience. Un artisan ou un professeur ne pouvait travailler sans ses outils ou ses élèves. Alors, pour quelqu'un comme lui…

Comment pouvait-il travailler sans ses yeux ?


	2. Chapitre I

Lorsque Watson était rentré au 221B, ses sacs de course, dans les mains, il avait immédiatement constaté que son ami Sherlock n'était pas dans son état normal : l'appartement était à nouveau un immense capharnaüm, encore plus que d'habitude. La pluie avait certes cessé de tomber, mais l'atmosphère morne qu'elle instaurait n'était pas retombée, elle. L'ancien soldat déposa les provisions sur la table de la cuisine, et avisa alors son collègue, prostré dans son fauteuil, pensif, le bras contre l'accoudoir. Il semblait torturé, et il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi : il devait être vraiment perturbé puisqu'il n'avait même pas commenté son retard. Watson alla alors dans le salon, s'assit dans le fauteuil en face, et avisa le détective, assez interloqué de le voir ainsi. Il croisa les bras, puis prit la parole :

« Sherlock, ça va ? »

Il le vit brusquement lever les yeux vers lui, ses fameuses pupilles polaires qui transperçaient l'âme de tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de les fixer. Ses lèvres pincées les faisaient paraître encore moins remplies qu'elles ne l'étaient naturellement. Sur le coup, Watson trouva sa réaction étrange, excessive presque : on aurait dit que sa question l'avait profondément perturbé, peut-être même blessé. S'ensuivit alors un long moment de silence, gênant au possible, mais qu'aucun des deux n'osa briser sur le coup. Toutefois, après de longues minutes, John commença à se gratter la tête, embarrassé, et alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Sherlock le coupa :

« Je ne te répondrai pas, John, commença-t-il en se levant et en se postant à la fenêtre. Ta nervosité, la main dans tes cheveux et ton regard fuyant sont les signes que tu juges cette nouvelle question sensible, voire trop, et par conséquent tu hésites à la poser. Alors, je n'y répondrai pas. Pas de question équivaut à pas de réponse. »

Il était froid, encore plus froid que d'habitude. Watson avait l'impression que chacun de ses mots avait refroidi l'atmosphère déjà pesante du lieu, mais, toutefois, il s'étonna lorsqu'il le vit papillonner des yeux à deux reprises, les sourcils froncés. Il avait fini par le connaître un minimum désormais : Sherlock tombait de fatigue, c'était évident. Il se releva, se posta face à lui, sérieux et cherchant à être légèrement autoritaire, puis lui dit :

« Va te coucher. Tu es complètement épuisé, un vrai cadavre ambulant. Et, avant que tu t'ennuies, je vais ranger les flingues qui traînent ici. On a eu assez de trous dans ce pauvre mur. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint de son ami fut son éternel rictus qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de suffisant et d'arrogant. Il avait l'air de n'accorder aucun intérêt à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait l'intention de sévir, John attrapa immédiatement l'un des nombreux -trop nombreux- revolvers qui traînaient dans l'appartement, en l'occurrence celui négligemment déposé sur la table qui se situait près de la fenêtre. Sans lâcher Sherlock du regard, il le déchargea machinalement et en un temps record -il savait y faire en tant que militaire-, puis lui tendit l'arme.

« C'est uniquement ce genre de flingue que je veux voir dans tes mains.»

Nouveau rictus du détective. Il était impayable. Sherlock était de ces hommes qui ne s'oubliaient jamais. En tant que sociopathe –de haut niveau-, son manque d'empathie était total et son franc-parler lui attirait parfois les foudres de ses congénères –John se souvenait bien du jour où il l'avait vu expliquer à des enfants ce que l'on faisait des morts, à savoir les enfermer dans des boîtes puis les brûler-. Oh que oui, Holmes manquait cruellement de tact. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais confirmé quand il l'avait évoqué lors de l'affaire des Baskerville, Watson demeurait persuadé qu'il souffrait du syndrome d'Asperger, une forme particulière d'autisme, et dont il avait tous les symptômes et les effets. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, Sherlock rejoignit sa chambre sans piper mot, d'un pas lourd mais rapide, et fit claquer la porte de la pièce.

John leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, qu'il ouvrit machinalement. Il se retourna, agacé, lorsqu'il en vit le contenu : cette fois-ci, c'était un bocal –d'une contenance d'un quart de litre à peu près-, rempli à moitié d'oreilles, certainement humaines. Il posa les mains sur les hanches, soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis prit la parole, à la cantonade :

« Sherlock ? »

Un ange passa pendant quelques secondes : bien entendu, il n'avait pas pour but de lui répondre.

« Sherlock !

-Oui, des oreilles., l'entendit-il dire de l'autre côté de la cloison. J'étudie leurs formes et j'expérimente leur sensibilité. Faut bien que je les range quelque part, John.

-Elles sont humaines !, s'offusqua alors l'ancien médecin.

-Evidemment. Et puis, ce ne sont que des oreilles. Je t'ai ramené une tête une fois, tu t'en souviens ? »

John soupira à nouveau, ne rangea évidemment pas les provisions dans le réfrigérateur, puis rajusta son manteau sur ses épaules. Il n'allait pas rester ici : il avait un rendez-vous de prévu, et, de plus, il trouvait Sherlock encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas dans les parages.

Sherlock, qui s'était allongé dans son lit sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures, fixait la classification périodique qui trônait sur le mur à droite de sa couche. Il laissait ses yeux se poser sur les petites cases de couleur, desquelles se détachaient les symboles des éléments chimiques. Il avait beau la connaître par cœur -depuis le temps qu'elle traînait sur son mur-, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait à nouveau la mémoriser, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Puis, il commença à vraiment somnoler, très vite, le corps toujours tremblant à cause de la peur qui débutait son long parcours, sa longue progression jusque dans ses os. C'était la même, à quelques différences près, de celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru voir la bête la première fois lors de son escapade dans les alentours de Baskerville. Cette peur panique qui glaçait le sang et la moelle. Il tourna la tête, agacé, Il ne s'était jamais concentré sur des futilités comme les émotions, et voilà qu'il les laissait le dominer. Non, malgré son esprit simple et étriqué, John devait avoir raison : il avait besoin de dormir. Juste un peu. Il s'endormit alors, d'un sommeil lourd et sans aucun rêve.

Il dormit plusieurs heures, sans vraiment savoir combien de temps exactement. Il bailla, se leva, s'étira félinement, puis se dévêtit et passa les nippes sans réelle forme qu'il portait lorsqu'il restait à traîner dans l'appartement. Nu pieds, il enfila lâchement sa robe de chambre plus ou moins bleue, passée et légèrement élimée, qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ensuite, il avança jusque dans le salon, où Watson écrivait un article sur son blog. Il commença à parler en entrant.

« Je… »

Et il finit sa phrase en s'affalant brusquement dans son fauteuil :

« …m'ennuie ! »

Watson se retourna vers lui, et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de le regarder, à moitié accoudé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il constata immédiatement que sa jambe tremblait, et que même s'il avait joint ses mains les unes contre les autres comme à son habitude, il semblait extrêmement fébrile. Il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Sherlock se leva après être resté assis à peine une minute, et commença alors à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Il me faut une enquête !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Greg ne veut pas que tu sortes…

-Je sais, mais j'en ai marre ! Je _veux_ une enquête ! »

John soupira à nouveau : même si Sherlock adorait les enquêtes, il était exigeant au possible. Il guettait toujours l'inattendu, l'improbable, l'étrange, l'affaire piquante qui nécessiterait toutes ses capacités, l'utilisation totale de son fameux « palais mental ». Brutalement, il bondit presque jusqu'à la table et attrapa sèchement le revolver qui y était posé. Il visa le mur -et le smiley de peinture jaune qui y trônait-, et pressa la détente : évidemment, aucune balle n'en sortit. Il pesta, appuya à nouveau à quatre reprises sur la gâchette, avant de grommeler plus fort et de jeter l'arme contre le mur. Il alla alors vers l'une des étagères, fouilla un peu, en sortit une autre arme à feu, retenta de tirer, en vain. Watson, lui, lisait le journal, totalement détaché de la scène :

« Eh oui, Sherlock. Tous déchargés, sans exception. »

Le détective pesta à nouveau puis se rassit dans son fauteuil, les mains encore jointes.

« Où est-elle ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ma réserve secrète. Mes patchs, mes cigarettes ! Je sais que tu y as touché alors où est-elle ? reprit-il en se levant précipitamment et en recommençant à fureter partout dans l'appartement avec un empressement certain. Il me suffit d'examiner les disparités dans la poussière pour constater qu'il y a sur cette étagère des zones plus propres -donc manipulées il y a peu- alors que nous sommes jeudi et que Mrs. Hudson fait le ménage le lundi après-midi... »

Très vite, Watson vit des livres, des bibelots et des objets divers et variés voler dans la pièce alors que Sherlock cherchait sa précieuse réserve secrète. Naturellement, il fureta en tout premier lieu du côté du crâne de Stephen -là où John l'avait dissimulé la dernière fois-, et, naturellement, son paquet ne s'y trouvait pas. Tout en l'observant s'escrimer à chercher sa réserve, il se remémora alors les tragiques événements de leur passé commun. Cela faisait trois ans que Sherlock avait été innocenté dans l'affaire du « faux génie » et qu'il avait été opposé à Moriarty sur le toit du Saint Bartholomew's Hospital. Peu étaient au courant du fait qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir -Molly, bien sûr, Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, et, enfin, John-, et il s'était réinstallé au 221B Baker Street environ huit mois après la chute. Mrs. Hudson avait failli avoir une attaque lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, assis dans son fauteuil habituel, alors qu'elle avait décidé de faire la poussière après l'abandon total de l'appartement. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre la vérité, mais Sherlock avait fini par la convaincre qu'il était bien de retour. Mrs. Hudson avait prévenu John Watson à peine quelques jours plus tard, à la demande de Holmes lui-même.

Il se souvenait encore de sa réaction et des émotions qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Tout d'abord, un profond soulagement, heureux d'avoir été convaincu pendant tout ce temps qu'effectivement Sherlock ne pouvait perdre ainsi face à Moriarty, puis un profond ressentiment, presque une colère sourde -que son début de dépression avait dissimulée-, une colère remplie de tristesse et de douleur. Il avait fallu qu'il le perde pendant huit longs et mornes mois pour comprendre à quel point son amitié si particulière lui était essentielle. Durant ces lourds mois de solitude, il s'était alors souvenu de toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient résolu ensemble, d'Une Etude en Rose à la fameuse Chute, lorsqu'ils avaient poursuivi le Tueur au Taxi, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé, lui et Sarah, du Lotus Noir, mais également lorsqu'ils avaient cherché le chien de Baskerville, ou même la première rencontre avec Moriarty. Puis, tout s'était accéléré. Comment s'était-il retrouvé menotté à Sherlock Holmes, à courir dans les rues de Londres, à fuir le monde entier ? Leur dernière conversation, sur ce toit, trois ans auparavant, lui avait brisé le cœur : voir son ami ainsi, si blanc, si cadavérique, son visage reflétant sa souffrance et son désespoir, et ses larmes, translucides dans la lumière pâle de ce funeste jour, l'avait bouleversé plus que de raison.

Toutefois, malgré tout, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Sherlock repartait pour un tour. Il en rêvait, bien sûr, mais il savait que ça deviendrait très difficile de concilier une certaine discrétion et l'adrénaline de leurs enquêtes -et la célébrité qui, apparemment, allait de pair avec elle-. Afin de l'occuper un minimum, John l'avait à nouveau initié à la « télé-poubelle » et à la multitude de séries policières plus ou moins oubliables qui étaient à l'antenne. Il avait regardé pléthore de programmes tous plus différents les uns que les autres, peut-être une trentaine, et il ne lui avait fallu que neuf mois pour les terminer tous, tout en résolvant les affaires dès le premier tiers de l'épisode. Mais, au final, Sherlock, comme trois ans auparavant, s'ennuyait, et c'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre d'enquête désormais. Lestrade le sollicitait quelquefois, dans l'ombre, pour des affaires particulièrement retorses, au nez à la barbe d'Anderson et de Donovan -oui, le lieutenant était certainement son unique ami dans la police-, mais ça ne le satisfaisait pas, ça ne le comblait plus. Il _voulait_ retourner sur le terrain, un point c'est tout. Mais reprendre du service sans Watson était inenvisageable, et, malheureusement, l'ancien médecin ne semblait pas prêt à marcher à nouveau dans cette direction. C'était compréhensible, évident même : il avait essayé de se reconstruire pendant plusieurs mois, et voilà que Sherlock avait débarqué comme une fleur, presque le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à repartir pour un tour. Et puis…Depuis peu, il y avait le _Secret._ Celui-ci, il était sûr de l'emporter dans sa tombe, la vraie. Jamais personne ne serait au courant de ce qui se passait. Jamais le moindre mot ne s'échapperait de la prison de sa bouche.

Soudain, Watson fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Mrs. Hudson dans le salon : il la vit écarquiller les yeux face à la scène qui s'offrait à son regard, à savoir Sherlock qui mettait littéralement la pièce sens dessus-dessous, et rien que pour un paquet de cigarettes. John constata très vite que sa logeuse et amie tentait de dire quelque chose, mais hésitait à stopper son locataire dans son investigation monomane. Watson prit alors la parole.

« Sherlock. »

Il l'ignora complètement, comme il s'en doutait.

« Sherlock. »

Aucune réponse.

« Sherlock !

-Tais-toi, John ! Ne bouge plus, ne parle plus, ne pense plus, ne respire plus ! Je _trouverai_ ces cigarettes…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. En plus, tu commençais à t'en passer…C'est le médecin qui te parle, Sherlock. Tu risques gros, tu sais, à consommer ce genre de cochonneries…

-Elles ne peuvent pas être loin…

-Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson essaye de te parler en fait, depuis une poignée de minutes maintenant. Alors, écoute-la. »

Sherlock se retourna précipitamment vers sa logeuse, les mains jointes par le bout des doigts sous son menton, fébrile, dans l'attente de cette si grand-chose qu'elle avait à dire, apparemment.

« Le…Le lieutenant Lestrade est à la porte, en civil. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait vous voir concernant une affaire plutôt délicate qui…, qui est liée à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans… »

Sherlock et John se regardèrent immédiatement dans les yeux : si Greg venait jusqu'à eux, c'était qu'il jugeait la chose particulièrement importante. Sherlock sourit alors en grand, ses pommettes remontant jusqu'au bas de ses yeux : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, John le voyait sourire pour de vrai. Il bondit littéralement de joie, puis avisa et John et Mrs. Hudson.

« Enfin !, murmura tout bas Mrs. Hudson. Un peu plus, et je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu tout faire exploser ici…

-Alors, John, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il faut croire que c'est l'heure de remettre le couvert ! »

Watson soupira, mais sourit ensuite : oh que oui, Sherlock était vraiment impayable, mais il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Il sentait déjà l'air se gonfler d'excitation et d'adrénaline. Qu'attendait-il finalement ? Lui aussi en avait envie, et son ami avait raison. Il était temps de s'y remettre.


	3. Chapitre II

Sherlock fit entrer Lestrade dans l'appartement à peine quelques instants après l'arrivée de Mrs. Hudson, et s'attira les foudres de sa logeuse lorsqu'il le questionna immédiatement sur l'enquête qu'il voulait lui donner, et ce sans même avoir la décence de lui proposer une tasse de thé. Lestrade connaissait bien le cadet des Holmes depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et ne lui en tint pas rigueur : il devinait aisément qu'avoir passé tout ce temps à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ne lui convenait guère. Le lieutenant s'était assis dans le grand sofa de cuir qui faisait face à la cheminée, John dans son fauteuil habituel, alors que Sherlock, lui, avait préféré rester debout. A dire vrai, personne n'aurait pu dire pourquoi Holmes aimait tant cette position : était-ce parce qu'il réfléchissait mieux debout ? -ou peut-être parce qu'il se sentait plus supérieur ainsi…-. Lestrade avait les mains en partie jointes, les coudes sur ses cuisses, le dos légèrement courbé, et regardait de temps à autre et Sherlock et John. Il devinait aisément que le détective piaffait d'impatience. Il commençait même à soupirer de plus en plus bruyamment.

« Greg, s'il te plaît…, sourit John, légèrement amusé de la situation, mais conscient que l'ennui de Sherlock pouvait en amener d'autres beaucoup plus gros. Je pense qu'il est temps de nous faire part de cette mystérieuse affaire pour laquelle tu es venu.

-C'est vrai, commença le lieutenant en se raclant la gorge. Sherlock, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu as été innocenté dans l'affaire du « faux génie » depuis un an maintenant, plus ou moins.

-En effet.

-Et la véritable identité de Richard Brook, à savoir Moriarty, a été confirmée, répliqua John.

-C'est exact, reprit Lestrade. Mais, tu l'as dit toi-même lorsque tu as témoigné : Moriarty…

-Moriarty était une araignée. Cela sous-entendait que son réseau était incommensurable, immense même, à la fois dangereux et…mortellement fascinant…, répondit alors Sherlock.

-On parle du réseau d'un criminel, Sherlock. Un homme à qui tu as été confronté et qui t'a jeté l'opprobre. Il a détruit ton honneur et ta réputation.

-Enfin bref ! J'ai aidé dans l'ombre Mycroft à démanteler tout son réseau, et même si ça a pris du temps et qu'il m'a forcé à rester le plus possible ici, tout trace de Moriarty est définitivement enterrée. Alors, Graham, je te le demande. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Greg, Sherlock. Greg… »

Lestrade soupira, puis se gratta la tête, embarrassé :

« Peu de temps après ta…chute, nous avons enquêté sur les dernières personnes que tu avais croisées, dont Kitty Riley. Dans son appartement, que nous avons fouillé lors d'une perquisition, nous avons trouvé quelque chose de vraiment mystérieux, une sorte de coffre de bois assez vieux et vraiment usagé. Il nous était impossible de l'ouvrir, même en utilisant la force. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que c'était, et j'avais prévu de te l'apporter bien plus tôt, mais il a été volé le lendemain de sa découverte. »

Sherlock retourna brusquement la tête vers le lieutenant, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh.

-Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Nous l'avons retrouvée, et par précaution, elle est confinée dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu viennes afin de l'examiner.

-Hum.

-J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée à vrai dire, reprit John. Après autant de temps passé dans l'ombre, je ne sais pas si…

-Il me suffit d'être discret, c'est tout. Allons-y. J'ai hâte de le voir !, reprit alors le détective en bondissant vers sa chambre. Un coffre mystérieux, ça ne peut qu'attiser ma curiosité…

-Sherlock, tu…Tu es l'antithèse même de la discrétion…, commença John. Il allait continuer à parler lorsqu'il vit le peignoir de son ami voler au travers de la pièce. Il l'entendit ensuite fouiller dans sa penderie avec une énergie débordante. Il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard, rajustant la veste de son costume deux pièces, puis s'avança vers le portemanteau, attrapa son écharpe bleue –qu'il plia en deux dans le sens de la longueur avant de l'attacher en un nœud lâche autour de son cou- et passa son éternel imper –de tweed certainement, Watson n'était vraiment pas doué en chiffons-. Bien évidemment, il en releva le col, et John remarqua même qu'il fit saillir ses pommettes tout en plissant légèrement les yeux. L'ancien médecin savait qu'il cherchait à se donner un air mystérieux en agissant ainsi : son sens du spectacle –et l'ego qui allait avec- était démesuré, presque aussi grand que celui de Moriarty. Alors oui, ça pouvait marcher sur les clients naïfs et déboussolés qui venaient le voir, mais John, lui, le connaissait assez bien pour passer outre l'image que Sherlock voulait montrer aux autres êtres humains avec qui il était forcé de partager son espace vital.

Le trio quitta l'appartement le plus discrètement possible, monta dans la voiture de Lestrade et se dirigea vers les locaux de Scotland Yard. Une fois arrivés, le lieutenant les guida à travers les différents bureaux du quartier général de la police, privilégiant le chemin le plus excentré, là où il ne pourrait croiser que le moins de personnes possible : il n'oubliait pas que toute l'Angleterre –peut-être même le monde entier- croyait que Sherlock Holmes était mort et enterré. Alors, il n'imaginait même pas la réaction d'Anderson ou de Donovan s'ils le voyaient au détour d'un couloir. Ils écarquilleraient grand les yeux, auraient des bouches à gober les mouches, et deviendraient totalement blancs à cause de leur surprise, où s'y mêlerait sans doute un minimum de culpabilité. Oh, même si la scène pourrait être bien drôle –mortellement drôle évidemment- de son propre point de vue, ça n'était pas franchement le moment de tomber sur eux. Ils atteignirent le bureau de Lestrade après quelques minutes de marche, puis le lieutenant s'avança vers l'un des murs et avisa bientôt un coffre-fort. Il le déverrouilla en un éclair à l'aide d'un code à quatre chiffres –que Sherlock mémorisa en un clin d'œil-, puis en sortit un petit coffret sombre et poussiéreux, qui semblait assez vieux. Il était finement ouvragé : de nombreuses moulures l'ornaient sur les côtés et le dessus, sculptées comme une sorte de dentelle de cellulose dans l'essence obscure du bois –de l'ébène, assurément-, et paraissait précieux. Lestrade le posa délicatement sur son bureau, soucieux de ne pas l'abîmer, puis l'épousseta légèrement.

« Et qui l'a volé ?, commença John.

-Deux hommes, peut-être trois. Vous pourrez très facilement les identifier vu qu'il y a des traces graisseuses de doigts sur les bords latéraux supérieurs du coffre. Et-

-Des hommes ? Pourquoi ?, questionna alors Lestrade, interrompant le détective.

-Il n'a pas été manipulé avec beaucoup de précaution, comme le montrent les différents petits chocs dans le bois, surtout au niveau des coins. Même si une telle indélicatesse n'est pas forcément spécifique au chromosome Y, je doute fort que ce soient des femmes qui aient fait ceci. Et puis..., rajouta-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du coffre, avant de renifler abondamment, en quête d'une odeur particulière, vous avez dû le récupérer dans l'ancienne confiserie où se trouvaient les enfants. Il y a une vague odeur de chocolat, ainsi que de la poudre de brique incrustée dans les moulures. Ca me confirme plus ou moins l'idée selon laquelle ce coffre est plus que lié à Moriarty.

-Hum. »

Pourtant, Sherlock continuait à l'examiner avec méticulosité, scrutant les moulures du bois d'ébène, les zones ébréchées du coffret, les moindres détails. John le laissait faire, comme à son habitude, mais il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il le vit brutalement s'arrêter d'un coup. Il était complètement crispé, les poings serrés, et pour John, qui l'avait toujours connu pointilleux et perfectionniste au possible, ce comportement soudain était étrange. Sa voix gronda alors, presque autoritaire, toujours aussi grave :

« John, viens voir. »

L'ancien médecin s'avança, et regarda alors le coffre : évidemment, pour lui, il n'y avait rien de probant. Ce qui l'étonna surtout fut que le détective lui montra du doigt ce qu'il aurait dû voir, plutôt que de le laisser chercher par lui-même –et ensuite se tromper lors de son analyse- comme à son habitude. Il déglutit alors lorsqu'il reconnut le symbole qui se situait sur le haut de l'objet :

« Un rhododendron ?

-En effet, John. Le même que celui des sceaux apposés sur les lettres que nous avons reçues il y a trois ans. Maintenant, la question est de savoir s'il contient tous les petits secrets de Moriarty ou s'il en recèle d'autres encore plus excitants…

-Et s'il était piégé ?

-Il ne l'est pas, bien évidemment, ça serait beaucoup trop simple. Il me décevrait grandement s'il avait fait ça.

-En tout cas, piégé ou pas, le problème ici est de l'ouvrir plus qu'autre chose.

-Moui…Le code… »

Sherlock se redressa, puis avisa Lestrade :

« Il faut le ramener à Baker Street. Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de ce coffre ici.

-Sherlock, tu as entendu ce que Greg t'a dit non ? Le coffre ne doit pas quitter Scotland Yard à cause du vol. »

John l'entendit alors grommeler, et plutôt clairement. Il pestait.

« Prenez-le. »

Les deux compères se retournèrent tous les deux vers le lieutenant :

« Même si, dans l'absolu, il aurait été mieux qu'il reste ici, je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez le ramener au 221B. »

 **XxX**

Sherlock était seul dans l'appartement : John était sorti depuis deux heures déjà. Et, alors qu'il aurait pu faire tout un tas d'expériences, il restait à tourner en rond, obnubilé par le coffret qui le narguait presque, posé sur la table. Il avait déjà étudié les différentes combinaisons du code, mais celui-ci ne semblait être qu'une succession de points et de tirets…D'après ce qu'il avait pu constater après ses observations méticuleuses, le code se composait de huit éléments –avec deux possibilités pour chacun-, ce qui laissait…-il calcula rapidement- deux cent cinquante-six possibilités différentes. Si on comptait trente secondes pour chacune d'entre elles, on arrivait à un peu plus de deux heures non-stop pour essayer de trouver la bonne. Et puis, il faudrait peut-être même compter le temps nécessaire à la réalisation d'un beau schéma. Enfin, ça à la rigueur, il pouvait s'en passer, surtout qu'il ne se voyait pas dessiner un arbre de probabilités sur l'un de ses murs –d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas assez de place-. Ca l'irritait profondément de sécher ainsi, et, en plus, ça ne devait pas être si difficile. Même si Moriarty lui avait prouvé à quel point il était brillant –oui, un vrai génie du crime-, Sherlock avait le sentiment que ce coffre lui était destiné. Mais…Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur le mécanisme qui le maintenait fermé. Il avait beau réussir à tirer des conclusions et des solutions rien qu'avec un petit coup d'œil, il n'y parvenait pas en ce moment.

D'un coup, il sentit sa vue se troubler à nouveau, très légèrement. Il secoua la tête puis ferma les yeux : comme s'il avait besoin de ça maintenant…Sherlock Holmes refusait de rester face à un problème –qui était certainement très simple- : s'avouer vaincu était une véritable épreuve pour un ego surdimensionné tel que le sien. Il pourrait survivre à Dieu rien que pour avoir le dernier mot, et il le savait. Il pestait encore lorsque John revint. Il se tourna brusquement vers son ami, qui restait dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es allé à un rencard.

-Pardon ?, commença John en retirant son manteau.

-Tu es sorti avec une fille, c'est clair, net, limpide même. Tu es bien habillé, mieux que d'habitude, mais tu n'es pas non plus richement apprêté : cette fille te plaît mais tu ne veux pas paraître trop sophistiqué au risque qu'elle te juge pédant. Il y a des petites traces de boue sur tes chaussures et tes cheveux sont légèrement humides : tu as marché d'un pas pressé jusqu'ici à cause de la pluie, ce qui veut dire que...Tu devais être dehors vers treize heures, treize heures trente, sans avoir marché sous la pluie auparavant. Tu as des petites traces de farine sur les manches et..., reprit-il en se rapprochant de lui et en le scrutant. Une tache de bolognaise sur ta chemise au niveau de ta clavicule indique clairement que tu as mangé dans un italien, et vu les indices précédents, certainement dans le petit restaurant près de la Tamise, à deux pas du Parlement. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

John ne répondit pas et lui décocha alors un regard inquisiteur et lourd de reproches et de ressentiment, alors que Sherlock, lui, souriait plutôt froidement.

« Non, bien sûr, reprit le médecin d'un ton extrêmement sec. Tu ne te trompes jamais. C'est brillant. Brillant et foutrement agaçant.

-Pourquoi un tel ton, John ?

-Pour rien, Sherlock. Rien du tout. »

Sherlock comprit que le rendez-vous de John n'avait pas été concluant et que ceci l'énervait profondément. Valait mieux pas qu'il jette de l'huile sur le feu en commençant ses déductions.

« Je..., commença John. Je pense que je vais quitter Baker Street.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!, cria presque Sherlock.

-Tu détruis toutes mes chances avec les filles. Avant ta chute, lorsque tu étais célèbre, je leur faisais peur à cause de notre complicité et de tes fabuleuses capacités à t'attirer des ennuis. Et, maintenant, elles me jettent des petits regards remplis de compassion et de tristesse, vu que ça fait trois ans que tu caches la vérité à toute l'Angleterre. J'aimerais bien me poser tu vois. Construire une vie plus...normale.

-Tu mens. C'est de l'adrénaline liquide qui coule dans tes veines. Tu ne veux pas d'une vie rangée. Tu veux courir le criminel, et avec moi. »

John leva les yeux au ciel, et répliqua, acerbe :

Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Sherlock Holmes. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

Sherlock tiqua à cette dernière remarque, mais ne répondit pas sur le coup -qu'aurait-il pu dire ?-. Il n'avait jamais vu John ainsi.

« Et puis..., répliqua l'ancien médecin. J'en ai marre que tout le monde nous prenne pour un couple.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, enfin...Tu sais que c'est okay avec moi là-dessus. Mais, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas...

-J'en doute.

-Pardon ?

-Ta propension à collectionner les conquêtes fait certes basculer ma déduction vers une certaine improbabilité, mais à ce niveau-là, c'est plus une intuition qu'une réelle déduction. »

John tourna le dos au détective, puis croisa les bras.

« Arrête donc de tenter de lire dans ma tête, Sherlock. Tu essayes de déduire et expliquer mes sentiments, alors que tu n'y connais absolument rien. Ton manque d'empathie est total, et je suis à deux doigts de me demander si tu as un cœur.

-Je n'en ai pas et tu le sais. Et je ne vois pas en quoi l'apparence de notre relation te dérange.

-Est-ce que tu es gay, Sherlock ? »

Le détective-consultant croisa les bras alors que John lui faisait à nouveau face. Il s'adossa à la cheminée puis haussa un sourcil en restant parfaitement neutre -c'était un tic qu'il avait depuis sa première vraie enquête avec Lestrade, où un magicien lui avait enseigné les techniques de la fameuse _Poker Face_ -, mais ne répondit pas. Un long silence -gênant en plus- s'installa alors. John croisa également les bras sur son torse, puis répéta :

« Est-ce que tu es gay, Sherlock ?

-Peu importe.

-Enfin, non ! Nous sommes amis, et j'aimerais mieux te connaître depuis le temps.

-Non, John, peu importe. Même si je l'étais, est-ce que ça pourrait changer quelque chose ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment...Depuis le début, notre relation est plutôt ambiguë, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis marié à mon travail. Aucune relation amoureuse n'est envisageable. Et pour le moment, c'est plus ce coffre que notre relation qui m'intéresse. »

John regarda alors la table, où le coffre était posé. Il avait l'air de les narguer.

« Hum...,reprit alors Sherlock. Ça doit être simple, si simple...

-Eh bien..., nous sommes bien sûrs qu'il appartenait à Moriarty, non ?

-Moui.

-Et, de plus, il voulait que tu tombes dessus, plus ou moins.

-Effectivement.

-Alors le code doit être quelque chose qui vous parle à tous les deux. »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux, puis s'avança vers John d'un pas rapide et déposa brusquement sa main sur son épaule.

« Oh, John. Je me répète, mais c'est le cas. Tu conduis admirablement bien la lumière. »

Puis, il s'approcha du coffret, le saisit et s'agenouilla de façon à avoir la zone d'entrée du code en ligne de mire.

« Il se compose de huit éléments, et les seules possibilités sont soit un point, soit un tiret...Que je suis bête, bête, bête ! C'est évident !

-Tu...Tu m'as perdu, Sherlock. Je dois être idiot, parce que ça semble très simple, mais...

-John, la plupart des gens le sont. Regarde, reprit-il en commençant à entrer une combinaison. Le médecin remarqua qu'il s'arrêta après avoir rentré « • • - »

-C'est du morse..?

-Exactement. Ce sont des lettres en morse. Et il n'y a qu'un seul code que Moriarty et moi connaissons tous les deux : il me l'a montré à deux reprises, sur la pomme et sur les vitres de l'immeuble en face des bureaux du Yard. _Je vous en dois une_. I-O-U. »

John réfléchit un petit moment puis répondit :

« Donc...• • - - - • • - »

Sherlock se releva lorsque le petit déclic caractéristique d'un mécanisme déverrouillé se fit entendre, souriant.

« Si simple, et si intelligent...

-Ouvre-le, avant de te concentrer sur le caractère brillant de cette énigme. »

Le détective suivit le conseil -ou plutôt l'ordre- de son ami et ouvrit délicatement le coffre avec une certaine fébrilité. Et, très vite, son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Vide ? Pourquoi vide ?!

-Quoi ?!, s'exclama John.

-C'est vide ! Pourquoi mettre un code aussi tordu pour protéger le contenu d'une boîte vide ?!

-Peut-être...Peut-être que c'est un leurre ? Peut-être que Moriarty voulait que tu t'échines sur ce coffre en vain ? On voit moins bien les choses lorsqu'on...

-Lorsqu'on est préoccupé par d'autres choses.

-Exactement.

-Non, non, non ! Même si cet homme était aussi fou que je le pense, il...il n'aurait aucun intérêt à le faire, surtout en début d'enquête. Ce coffre n'est pas vide : _il ne peut pas l'être_.

-N'empêche qu'il n'y a rien dedans.

-Quelle perspicacité, John, renifla Sherlock avec un certain mépris teinté d'agacement. Bûcher autant dur un coffre vide l'avait profondément ennuyé. »

Le détective tapota alors l'intégralité du coffre du bout des doigts, s'attarda sur les bords inférieurs, puis sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'astuce. Il débloqua le fond du coffret, puis le retira, la petite plaque d'ébène dans les mains.

« Un double-fond. Très astucieux. Il avait bien prévu son coup. »

John se pencha tour autant que Sherlock sur le vrai contenu du coffre : il y avait un smartphone contre la surface de bois. Le téléphone était tout à fait basique, peut-être même de premier prix. En réalité, rien de bien luxueux, mais pas non plus bas de gamme. Tout à fait usuel.

« Tu penses que c'est celui de Moriarty ?

-Ça m'étonnerait fort, John. Je le vois mal nous laisser son propre téléphone en cadeau posthume, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit. »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque l'appareil sonna : du Bach retentit dans tout l'appartement. Sherlock le prit avec hésitation, puis décrocha et le porta à son oreille. Il n'entendit alors qu'une respiration angoissée qui lui glaça le sang sur le coup. On aurait dit un mauvais film d'horreur.

« Sher...Sherlock Holmes ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous, et où êtes-vous ?

Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'il avait reconnu le timbre de voix si caractéristique d'un enfant -huit, neuf ans peut-être, dix ans maximum-. Il avait beau s'autoproclamer sociopathe, il ne pouvait supporter la mise en danger d'un être aussi innocent qu'un gosse.

« Aidez-moi, Sherlock Holmes. Je crois que je vais mourir. Il est là. »


	4. Chapitre III

**DISCLAIMER :** Les paroles en italique sont en français dans le texte, ce qui justifie quelques fautes de français élémentaires. De plus, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire, et je ne touche rien pour mes écrits. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

 **XxX**

Sherlock déglutit lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots de l'enfant. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa première confrontation avec Moriarty et l'affaire du poseur de bombes.

« Qui ça ? Qui est là ?

-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît…Il est là.

-Mais qui ?!

-Le…Le Monstre.

-Le Monstre ? Qui est le Monstre ? »

Le mystérieux interlocuteur raccrocha alors, plutôt sèchement, à la grande surprise de Sherlock et John. Toutefois, le détective garda son sang-froid et examina tout le contenu du téléphone –qui, heureusement, n'était verrouillé par aucun code-. Il pesta bruyamment lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune information exploitable dans la petite carcasse électronique de l'appareil. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa veste, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil fétiche.

« Le Monstre…, répéta alors John d'une voix blanche.

-Cet enfant doit être français. Même s'il parlait en anglais, il avait un léger accent caractéristique de la pratique régulière de la langue française. Mais, ce ne sont que les mots d'un enfant, un sobriquet ridicule qui désigne certainement un être tout à fait humain. Les monstres n'existent pas.

-Sherlock !, s'exclama alors l'ancien médecin en se retournant brusquement vers son ami.

-Quoi ?, répondit-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais été un môme ? Les peurs d'enfant sont les plus insidieuses. Ce que ce « Monstre » désigne ne peut pas être quelque chose de normal ou d'inoffensif. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu boucles des affaires depuis près de vingt ans maintenant. Je pensais que tu avais compris que les monstres, les vrais, sont bien réels. Tu sais, certains pourraient même te ranger dans cette catégorie. »

Sherlock expira de dédain, puis croisa à moitié les jambes, pensif. Cette nouvelle affaire ressemblait beaucoup à celle du poseur de bombes d'une certaine manière. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'un compte à rebours morbide venait de s'enclencher, et que s'il ne faisait qu'un seul faux pas, il pourrait se retrouver avec beaucoup de sang sur les mains. Mrs. Hudson interrompit soudainement sa réflexion en entrant dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains. Elle avait posé deux tasses de porcelaine dessus, ainsi qu'un sucrier, une théière et un récipient pour le lait. Elle le posa sur la table, puis avisa le détective :

« Je me suis dit qu'un peu de thé vous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

-Merci Mrs. Hudson, sourit faiblement John.

-Encore sur une enquête ? Mes pauvres enfants, vous vous tuez à la tâche…, dit-elle en leur servant du thé. Elle tendit ensuite leurs tasses respectives aux deux larrons qui réfléchissaient dans la pièce.

-Oh, pour le moment, c'est plus une énigme qu'une enquête », répliqua Sherlock en se levant et en attrapant la tasse que lui tendait sa logeuse.

Soudain, il se sentit vraiment mal, à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre, et dût même s'appuyer sur le bord de la cheminée et y déposer sa tasse : le crâne de Stephen, avec ses deux grands orbites vides, lui faisait pratiquement face. Enfin, il aurait pu mieux le détailler si sa vue ne faisait pas à nouveau des siennes : voilà qu'elle redevenait trouble. Oh, il savait très bien pourquoi, mais il savait aussi qu'il faudrait le torturer jusqu'à la mort avant qu'il envisage seulement la possibilité de dire quelque chose. Et puis, surtout, il ne voulait pas inquiéter John avec ses problèmes. Il pesta intérieurement cette fois-ci, au fond de son palais mental : voilà qu'il devenait sentimental à présent.

Quelle horreur.

Sa condition de sociopathe de haut niveau ainsi que sa très longue solitude ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé dans la compréhension et l'acceptation des sentiments humains. En plus, ça n'était pas comme s'il voulait s'encombrer de ce genre de détails : il observait, accumulait les observations, puis en déduisait la vérité. Point. Les…sentiments et leur mollesse irritante ne faisaient pas partie de l'équation. Toutefois, ce jour-là, sur le toit, il avait pris conscience de la teneur des rares sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson et, surtout, John. Son amitié lui était plus que précieuse –elle lui était devenue vitale-, et il la chérissait plus que tout au monde. Cependant, son inexpérience dans ce domaine était telle qu'il n'aurait même pas pu mettre de mots dessus : son vocabulaire avait beau –sans se vanter- être plutôt riche et varié, là, les mots s'évaporaient dans son esprit et mouraient sans un bruit, dans un léger soupir. Il avait presque peur que les mots qui pouvaient témoigner de son affection, les traîtres, lui brûleraient la langue dès qu'il les prononcerait. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas si difficiles à dire :

« John, nous sommes amis et je tiens à toi. »

Vraiment, était-ce donc si ardu pour lui de le regarder en face, soupirer, se rasséréner et lui murmurer ces simples mots ?

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son ami résonner dans ses oreilles :

« Sherlock, tout va bien ? »

Le jeune détective s'adossa à la cheminée, ferma les yeux puis se tint la tête afin d'essayer de calmer le début de migraine qui commençait à pulser jusque dans les tréfonds de son crâne. Il perçut ensuite la voix teintée de reproches de sa logeuse.

« Vous n'êtes pas croyable, Sherlock…Quand est-ce que vous avez mangé pour la dernière fois ?

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en souvienne… »

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, le corps agité de légers tremblements.

« Je n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça, John…Je vais lui préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

-Non, non, Mrs. Hudson, ne vous tracassez pas avec ça. Je m'occupe de lui.

-Je n'ai pas faim, John, soupira-t-il en se tenant toujours la tête.

-Sherlock, moi non plus j'ai du mal à te voir aussi diminué. Comment veux-tu faire fonctionner tes méninges si tu ne leur donnes pas de carburant ? Tu devrais te ménager, t'aérer la tête.

-Les mots de l'enfant y résonnent encore. J'aurai l'esprit pollué tant que je les entendrai.

-Hum. »

Sherlock perçut un certain scepticisme dans la voix de l'ancien médecin et haussa un sourcil.

« Qui y-a-t-il donc ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse depuis quelques temps, que tu sembles vouloir garder pour toi.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, John. J'ai le droit à mes petits secrets.

-Petits ? Je doute qu'ils le soient. Nous sommes amis, non ? Même si tu préfères ne rien dire, je veux que tu saches que ça me blesse quand même. J'ai l'impression que notre amitié n'est pas si importante pour toi… »

Le brun tiqua face à cette dernière remarque : elle avait l'effet d'un petit poignard qui se plantait dans le peu de cœur qu'il avait et qui le saignait à blanc.

« C'est…C'est faux. Même si je ne le dis pas souvent, je…

-Oh, je t'en prie. Ne commence pas de discours larmoyants, ça ne te va pas. Dans tous les cas, quoi que tu dises ou fasses, tu n'auras pas le ventre vide. Tu aimes le curry ?

-Curry ?

-Oui, du curry. Un mélange d'épices, emblématique de la cuisine indienne. Je pense préparer un peu de poulet et de riz avec. Ça te va ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?, grommela-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, rit doucement John. Je ne veux pas te voir jeûner autant. C'est le médecin qui te parle, et il te garantit que ton régime alimentaire n'est pas du tout un service que tu rends à ton corps.

-Eh bien soit. »

Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil, pensif, alors que John s'affairait en cuisine. Il l'entendit ouvrir le réfrigérateur, puis soudainement soupirer avant de s'exclamer :

« Et tu me feras le plaisir de me virer ces oreilles ! »

Il rit légèrement sous sa remarque : les oreilles. Il les avait oubliées celles-là.

 **XxX**

Le dîner se déroula sans aucun encombre mais, alors que Sherlock s'attendait à ce que John reste à passer la soirée ici, il le vit mettre son manteau sitôt la table débarrassée. Il arbora alors son expression d'incompréhension.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Je sors, Sherlock. Je sociabilise, je rencontre des gens… »

Le détective-consultant renifla de mépris :

« Sociabiliser. Aucun intérêt. »

John leva les yeux au ciel : il haïssait son ami lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi, comme un véritable connard froid et sans-cœur. Il se dit alors qu'il était beaucoup top patient avec lui, et que ce dernier abusait largement de son caractère conciliant. Le visage glacial et neutre, totalement dénué de toute empathie, qu'il montrait à la très grande majorité des mortels ne lui inspirait jamais confiance : on aurait dit une immense statue de marbre, blanche -maladivement blanche-, maigre et stoïque. Et puis, il y avait sa voix, une voix de basse qui grondait dans l'air, qui vibrait sur les murs et sur les meubles de leur appartement : John se disait souvent que Sherlock Holmes, le « Tueur de Dragons », avait une voix qui aurait pu parfaitement convenir à l'un d'entre eux.

« Tu devrais sortir, toi aussi. Tu dépéris à vue d'œil. »

John quitta l'appartement sur ces mots, alors que Sherlock y restait, seul. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire désormais. Après quelques minutes sans un bruit, il se leva, s'assit à la table du salon, surplombée par le crâne de buffle, puis alluma son ordinateur. Il consulta les e-mails qu'il avait reçus : certains continuaient à lui écrire alors qu'il était déclaré mort depuis trois ans déjà…Trois ans. Le temps passait si vite. Même si Lestrade l'avait soumis à quelques petites affaires -tellement petites qu'il pouvait se permettre de les résoudre dans l'ombre-, l'ennui le guettait et piaffait sans cesses à sa porte. C'était John qui l'avait encouragé à rester caché au 221B. « Pour ta propre sécurité », lui avait-il rétorqué lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Cependant, il avait clairement vu l'éphémère étincelle de pure inquiétude qui avait sur le coup voilé son regard. John Watson et lui étaient indissociables désormais : ils fonctionnaient tous les deux ensembles, et Sherlock savait que le priver de son ami le perturberait suffisamment pour l'empêcher de réfléchir avec logique et intelligence. Ses méninges carbureraient en accéléré rien que pour le protéger : il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir John en danger. Alors, oui, peut-être que John H. Watson était son plus gros point de pression, et peut-être même qu'il pourrait perdre la vie en tentant de protéger la sienne, mais il comptait plus que tout pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait chuté du toit afin de sauver ses rares amis, il avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le prétendait : ils comptaient énormément à ses yeux. Même Mycroft, d'une étrange manière, occupait une certaine place de son cœur, malgré son petit air méprisant et dédaigneux, son éternel parapluie -qu'il avait avec lui même au plein milieu du mois de juillet- et ses répliques assassines. Sherlock soupira, lorsque le téléphone qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre sonna à nouveau, dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Il décrocha d'une manière beaucoup plus assurée que la première fois, puis prit la parole d'une voix ferme.

« Parlez-moi. Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? Je ne peux pas vous aider sans ces informations. J'ai besoin de savoir si je veux pouvoir vous sauver du Monstre. »

Il parla volontairement avec beaucoup de lenteur, conscient qu'il communiquait avec un non-anglophone, un enfant de surcroît.

« _Aidez-moi. Le…Monstre est là. Il me fait peur, et il est très méchant. Sauvez-moi, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Il…Il est vraiment très méchant._ »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil : il savait qu'il entendait du français, mais il n'en comprenait pas un traître mot. Il pouvait en reconnaître quelques-uns -monstre par exemple, qui était transparent, à une lettre près-, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens total des phrases que cet enfant lui avait murmurés de sa petite voix toujours aussi angoissée. Il dût se plonger dans les limbes de son palais mental afin de se rappeler des quelques bribes de français qui lui restaient de ses cours à l'école, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un môme. Lorsqu'il eut quelques réminiscences de ses leçons, il se jeta à l'eau :

« _Comment…tu…t..te appelles ?_ »

Il se sentait mortifié par la honte : lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective-consultant, qui maîtrisait parfaitement tous les dialectes d'Europe de l'Est, n'était même pas fichu d'aligner plus de trois mots dans un français correct.

« _A…Alice_

- _Et..Euh…Que…Quel âge ?_

- _Dix ans._

- _Tu…vis où ?_

 _-Fr…France_ -sa voix devenait de plus en plus saccadée à cause de la peur _\- Nor…Normandie._ »

Sherlock allait répondre lorsque la petite Alice raccrocha à nouveau, le laissant sur la touche. Il avisa un moment le téléphone, l'air absent, puis le rangea dans sa veste, troublé, perturbé même par cette étrange sensation oppressante qui grandissait en lui. La môme s'était plus ouverte à lui cette fois-ci : elle avait enfin livré son nom et là où elle habitait. Toutefois, il n'était pas vraiment avancé dans son enquête, et y réfléchir seul ne l'y aidait pas vraiment. Il soupira puis s'assit dans son fauteuil, penché en avant, les yeux cachés dans ses mains. Lestrade, malgré tout, venait de le lancer sur une affaire phénoménale, tellement importante qu'il lui était encore difficile d'en réaliser les conséquences possibles. En plus, elle mettait en jeu des compétences qu'il n'avait pas.

Génial.

Il allait devoir se casser la tête à apprendre la langue de ce satané Molière. Ça n'était vraiment, vraiment pas le moment.

 **XxX**

John était assis au comptoir d'un petit bar de Londres devant une pinte de bière, à discuter avec Greg. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Sherlock maintenant, il avait appris à en savoir plus sur le lieutenant, et ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié au fil des enquêtes. Discuter avec lui avait également permis au médecin d'en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux benjamin Holmes. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, cela faisait cinq ans que le lieutenant et le détective travaillaient ensemble de temps à autre. Bien sûr, Greg lui avait à de nombreuses reprises confirmé le caractère de son ami, à savoir qu'il se révélait la plupart du temps froid, acerbe, cruel parfois -le policier faisait en permanence référence à ses doutes concernant l'affaire de « l'Etude en Rose », où il avait clairement vu une empreinte de chaussure d'homme imprimée dans le sang du chauffeur de taxi, au niveau de son épaule-, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne s'entourait réellement que de gens qu'il jugeait dignes de confiance. Et, John et Greg étaient tous les deux heureux que Sherlock se fie à eux : son amitié était si rare, si unique, qu'elle en devenait extrêmement précieuse à leurs yeux. John finit alors sa pinte, puis prit la parole, alors que Greg avait fini de lui raconter ses nouvelles péripéties dans le monde de la police.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi Sherlock se trompe-t-il sans cesse sur ton prénom ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment, hésita un temps Lestrade. Peut-être est-ce de la provocation, ou alors…Il fait vraiment le tri dans le disque dur qui lui sert de cerveau : il ne garde que les choses les plus importantes, et mon nom n'en fait sans doute pas partie. Pourtant…Il le retient, le tien.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais Sherlock est toujours sur le fil du rasoir. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir s'il me provoque ou pas, reprit le lieutenant en prenant une gorgée de bière. Sinon, vous avez avancé, sur le coffre ?

-Nous avons réussi à l'ouvrir finalement : il y avait un téléphone à l'intérieur et… »

John fut interrompu par son propre téléphone qui sonna dans la poche de son manteau. Il l'attrapa et décrocha rapidement lorsqu'il constata que c'était autre Sherlock qui l'appelait. Il prit alors la parole :

« Allo, Sherlock ? Il y a un problème ?

-Reviens immédiatement à Baker Street avec Lestrade. J'ai du nouveau.

-Comment tu sais que je suis avec lui ?

-Enfin, John, c'est évident, renifla-t-il avec un éternel soupçon de mépris. Bref. Viens vite. »

Et il raccrocha, laissant John pantois et intrigué alors que Greg avait haussé un sourcil. Sans même un seul mot, ils quittèrent le bar puis retournèrent au 221B. Ils y déboulèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard : évidemment, ils y trouvèrent Sherlock, en robe de chambre, qui jouait du violon -John ne reconnut pas l'air qui s'échappait de ses cordes, certainement l'une de ses compositions- et leur tournait le dos. L'ancien médecin prit alors la parole, mais le détective continua à jouer.

« Quel est le problème, Sherlock ? »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, puis resta un moment pensif avant de répliquer, parfaitement neutre :

« L'enfant a rappelé. Je t'ai prévenu dès la fin de notre petite conversation.

-Et ? Du nouveau ?, s'exclama presque John.

Sherlock cessa de jouer brusquement, puis commença à marcher dans le salon :

« Une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Alice, a dix ans et…vit en France, en Normandie ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Bon, on en sait déjà un peu plus.

-C'est un peu léger, mais on a une petite base, répondit Lestrade. John m'a dit que vous aviez ouvert le coffre.

-En effet, Gary, reprit le détective alors que John soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous avons été mis en contact avec une petite Française grâce au téléphone qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Vu le ton de sa voix, elle semble en danger. Peut-être a-t-elle été kidnappée. Certainement même.

-Je vais prendre contact avec la police française et Interpol. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir s'il y a eu un enlèvement d'une enfant nommée Alice il y a peu.

-C'est une bonne idée. Cette gamine est en danger. Il faut tout faire pour la sauver., affirma John d'une voix ferme.

-John. Il faut qu'on aille en France, reprit alors Sherlock

-Quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on aille directement sur le terrain. On ne peut rien faire pour sauver cette gosse en restant ici. »

Il le voyait déjà s'avancer vers sa chambre, à préparer sa valise pour partir de l'autre côté de la Manche. Il semblait impatient, prêt à partir, et il put même constater un petit sourire d'enthousiasme sur ses lèvres.

« Sherlock, soupira-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais parler français ? »

Le détective s'arrêta soudainement dans son action, puis se retourna vers John en un volte-face presque théâtral en faisait voler les pans de sa robe de chambre.

« Oh. Non. »

Lestrade rit, sarcastique :

« Je suis plutôt étonné de cette révélation.

-J'ai plus l'habitude des réseaux criminels serbes et biélorusses que de ceux français, renifla-t-il avec un certain dédain, teinté de mépris.

-Dans tous les cas, c'est hors de question qu'on aille là-bas sans que tu saches baragouiner le français un minimum.

-Oh, j'apprendrai sur le tas !, pesta Sherlock en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Comment veux-tu donc aider cette petite si tu ne comprends pas un traître mot de français ?

-Pfff… »

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

« Et toi donc ?, rétorqua-t-il. Sais-tu le parler ?

-Je me débrouille, disons. En tout cas, je peux tout à fait m'en sortir là-bas. L'armée te permet de développer de nombreuses compétences, et la pratique de plusieurs idiomes peut toujours être utile sur le terrain.

-Pfff… »

Sherlock n'adressa aucun regard ni à Greg ni à John, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec violence.

« Je crois que tu l'as vexé, reprit Lestrade.

-Arrogant comme il est, il a du mal à supporter l'échec, surtout pour une chose aussi futile et banale. Il est en train de crever intérieurement de honte, plus ou moins mortifié par l'échec.

-Bon…Je vais te laisser, John. Il est tard et j'ai encore du travail. Ça m'a fait plaisir de prendre ce verre avec toi. Et…Bonne chance avec lui. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit l'ancien médecin en reconduisant le lieutenant à la porte. Et oui, je vais en avoir besoin. Sherlock peut être un vrai gamin quand il veut. »

 **XxX**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque John descendit dans le salon, il fut très surpris de voir Sherlock levé avant lui, dans son fauteuil fétiche, un exemplaire d'« _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ » dans les mains, en français. Il le lisait avec une certaine concentration, les sourcils froncés sur les petits mots dactylographiés. John bailla, et avisa l'heure : il était actuellement sept heures cinquante-deux.

« Sherlock.

-Bonjour John.

-De la littérature dès l'aube ?, rit l'ex-médecin.

-Hum. Le français dénature tellement tout le côté…emblématique de l'écriture de Lewis Carroll. _Quelle ignominie._ »

John haussa un sourcil face aux derniers mots du détective-consultant : c'était du français, soutenu en plus, et dit sans aucun accent.

« Wow. Impressionnant.

-Tu le sais pourtant. Mon cerveau est un disque-dur doublé d'une éponge. Une nuit à bûcher un peu sur Internet et sur quelques sites judicieusement choisis m'a suffi. J'ai les bases les plus solides possibles, alors, prépare tes affaires, on part. Et ce, dès aujourd'hui. »

John soupira : son ami n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et voilà qu'il voulait repartir pour un tour. Incorrigible, comme à son habitude.


	5. Chapitre IV

Sherlock et John atteignirent Portsmouth le plus tôt possible, vers onze heures du matin, après deux heures de route de voiture de Londres. Toutefois, le détective grommelait dans sa barbe, aucunement satisfait de cette lenteur : il voulait être en France au plus vite, et trouvait en conséquence que prendre le ferry était beaucoup trop long. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment John l'avait convaincu d'aller en France par la mer : c'était si long, si contraignant, si…calme ? Non, calme n'était pas franchement le terme qui convenait. Les voyages en mer n'étaient jamais calmes, surtout quand il se trouvait à bord : c'était forcément lorsqu'il était là qu'il se passait toujours une tuile. Un enlèvement, un meurtre ou tout autre acte sordide -une jolie joyeuseté excitante de son propre point de vue, évidemment- dans le contexte idéal d'un huis-clos en haute mer, survenait toujours : son karma tendait vraiment vers moins l'infini -ou plus l'infini, c'est selon-.

Enfin, pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas encore partis : ils devaient patienter au poste de douane de Portsmouth afin de faire valider leurs passeports pour passer en France. Malgré l'heure, il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de monde -beaucoup trop au goût de Sherlock, évidemment-. Bien qu'il aurait pu -il aurait dû, certainement- prévenir Mycroft et donc rejoindre l'Hexagone incognito et illico, il avait préféré se fier à John, qui lui avait certifié le caractère vivifiant des voyages en bateau. Toutefois, ils atteignirent plutôt rapidement le ferry, et embarquèrent : le départ fut donné à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Malgré le froid qui régnait et le vent glacé qui hurlait dans leurs oreilles -on était déjà mi-novembre-, les deux amis décidèrent de passer la traversée sur le pont, à l'épreuve des éléments, afin de se ressourcer face à la beauté bleutée de la Manche, même si elle virait au gris en ce moment à cause de la lumière et du temps. Ils contemplèrent doucement et sans un seul mot l'onde mouvante, et qui chatoyait parfois sous les rares rayons luminescents du soleil qui parvenaient à la toucher. Ils ne parlaient pas : ils n'en ressentaient pas vraiment le besoin. Parler ici et maintenant aurait seulement brisé leur petit cocon de silence tacite que même le bruissement des vagues et le ronronnement du moteur ne parvenaient pas à ébranler. Sherlock mirait de temps à autre John, qui laissait son propre regard se perdre face à l'horizon : il trouvait cette scène presque apaisante, rassurante même, même si « familier » était certainement l'adjectif le plus pertinent que lui inspirait cette situation. Il inspira un grand coup, laissant l'air marin pénétrer ses poumons, et posa ses mains sur le bastingage du navire, faisant fi de la légère bruine océanique qui humidifiait ses gants de cuir. John avait raison, finalement : l'air marin était vraiment vivifiant. Mais finalement, son ami prit la parole :

« Tu vois, ça fait de prendre la mer, non ?

-Hum. »

Aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. John ne se formalisa pas plus que de raison sur cette neutralité flagrante : c'était tout simplement dans la nature de son ami. Et, en plus, le voir aussi calme, pensif, face à l'océan, apaisé presque, lui rappelait que de temps à autre, Sherlock Holmes pouvait se montrer aussi calme et humain qu'une personne normale. Le vent sifflait dans ses boucles brunes, qui de temps à autre se plaquaient légèrement contre son front à cause de l'humidité, et ses yeux effroyablement bleus -presque translucides dans la lumière blanchâtre si spécifique au monde marin- brillaient tout autant que les ondes mouvantes et chatoyantes, cristallines de l'eau salée.

John allait parler à nouveau lorsqu'ils entendirent tous les deux un étrange bruit sourd, un objet massif qui chuta dans l'eau. Ils se penchèrent immédiatement sur le bastingage du ferry, leurs yeux scrutant la masse informe et aqueuse, grisâtre et à l'écume pâle et blanche, qui rendait la scène presque morbide, impression qui se renforçait au fil des secondes à cause du brouillard épais comme de la poix qui tombait sur la Manche depuis leur départ de Portsmouth. Le ferry s'arrêta progressivement au milieu de la mer, alors que certains criaient « Un homme à la mer ! », paniqués, et que d'autres passagers, également présents sur le pont, s'horrifiaient de la situation. Car tous en avaient la certitude désormais : cet individu jeté aux bonnes grâces de Poséidon n'était plus qu'un cadavre en perdition vers le Styx. Sherlock murmura alors à son ami :

« Viens. On a certainement un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

-Sherlock…Dis-moi, tu penses qu'un jour on pourra voyager en paix, sans problèmes, ni meurtres, ni attentats, ni cadavres ?

-J'en mettrais ma main à couper que non. Ça serait beaucoup trop ennuyeux sinon, enfin ! »

John leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel mais suivit Sherlock vers les tréfonds du bateau. Il constata alors très vite que le corps avait été récupéré par l'équipage du navire, et ils se mirent tous les deux à la recherche de l'endroit où il aurait pu être entreposé. Ils fouinèrent les lieux de fond en comble tout en restant le plus discrets possible, alors que la grande majorité des passagers, encadrée par une partie de l'équipage, paniquait et les ignorait délibérément. Toutefois, ils ne trouvèrent rien, absolument rien. Finalement, ils avaient fini par s'installer au bar du ferry, où Sherlock reniflait de temps à autre d'agacement et de frustration. Ils n'avaient même pas pris de quoi boire, tout énervés et poussés à bout qu'ils étaient à cause de ce cadavre invisible.

« Nous sommes allés dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables dont l'accès est autorisé aux passagers, et rien…, pesta alors John.

-Conclusion ? », lui répondit son ami, les mains jointes par le bout des doigts, les coudes sur le bois du comptoir.

John réfléchit un petit moment -à peine une poignée de secondes- puis reprit :

« L'équipage l'a mis dans une zone interdite au public afin de ne pas perturber les passagers plus que de raison.

-Exact. Ce qui a plus ou moins l'effet inverse d'ailleurs si tu observes bien. »

En effet, même si le climat général ne brillait pas franchement par sa panique, ils devinaient clairement qu'une tension latente vibrait, sourde et pesante, dans l'air ambiant. Soudain, ils levèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent le jingle des messages informatifs de la compagnie de ferries :

« Chers passagers, même si les circonstances de notre voyage sont particulières, l'équipage tient à vous dire que la situation est sous contrôle et que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. »

Sherlock soupira, puis renifla à nouveau, non sans un certain mépris :

« De leur point de vue, comment rester calme avec un tueur à bord ?

-Par…Pardon ?

-Enfin, John. C'est évident. Nous avons vu ce cadavre tomber à l'eau : il est tout à fait logique que ce soit l'action du tueur, et donc qu'il soit encore à bord. Comment aurait-il pu quitter le ferry sans qu'on le remarque ? C'est tout simplement impossible.

-Certes, mais encore faudrait-il trouver notre cadavre… »

Le détective fouilla alors dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau et en sortit un petit rectangle de plastique, qu'il posa sur le comptoir. John sourit doucement :

« Emprunté à Mycroft, comme dans le Dartmoor ?

-Tout à fait. Elle va nous ouvrir toutes les portes de ce bateau. »

Ils se levèrent, puis commencèrent à marcher dans les allées du navire, faisant fi des passagers qui restaient prostrés contre les murs et enfoncés dans les sièges des différents salons.

« Dis-moi, Sherlock…

-Moui ?

-Pourquoi me sors-tu cette carte uniquement maintenant, après toutes nos recherches ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais John le vit lever le col de son manteau et faire saillir ses pommettes tout en souriant. Il soupira. Evidemment. L'ego de Sherlock Holmes était tel qu'il se donnait une nouvelle fois en spectacle. Et même si John Watson était son seul public -du moins pour l'instant-, il ressentait instinctivement ce besoin, presque primitif et reptilien à cette échelle, de tout mettre en scène : ses entrées, ses sorties et, bien évidemment, ses déductions. John n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention maintenant : il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que, comme tout un tas d'autres choses excentriques et bizarres parfois, tout ceci était dans sa nature. Soudain, ils entendirent de violents coups de feu, alors que d'immenses cris se faisaient également entendre. De nombreux passagers hurlèrent à nouveau contre les murs du navire, certains se roulèrent en boule sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, les corps tremblants de panique et les mères plaquèrent leur progéniture contre leurs poitrines. La télévision accrochée au-dessus du comptoir du bar s'alluma alors, et Sherlock sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Moriarty résonner dans l'air alors que l'écran n'affichait qu'une neige de parasites blanchâtres et agaçants.

« Youhou ! Sherlock Holmes !, hurlèrent alors les enceintes accrochées à l'écran, la voix du criminel-consultant insistant sur le « o » de Holmes, dans une attitude purement provocante. Où te caches-tu ? J'ai une belle affaire pour toi ! »

Le détective se retourna brusquement vers John, qui lui aussi était plus blanc qu'un linge.

« Sherlock…Que fait-on ?

-Sherlock Holmes ! Où es-tu donc ?, reprirent les hauts parleurs.

-John, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il veut que l'on rentre dans son jeu.

-Mais il est mort ! Tu l'as vu se suicider sur le toit du St Bart's Hospital !

-Exact.

-Alors, Sherlock, que fait-on ? »

Le bouclé allait répondre lorsqu'une jeune femme, qui portait l'uniforme des membres d'équipage, déboula dans le bar, échevelée et effrayée, les yeux exorbités.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes est ici ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une poignée de secondes, puis Sherlock prit fermement la parole après avoir soupiré un bon coup, gardant le plus possible de garder un certain flegme -le fameux flegme britannique-.

« C'est moi, et voici mon ami le docteur Watson.

-Sui...Suivez-moi, je vous prie… »

Ils acquiescèrent puis emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune hôtesse. Ils marchèrent très rapidement jusqu'à une pièce réservée à l'équipage, qu'ils atteignirent après cinq bonnes minutes de marche environ. Ils y entrèrent ensuite, puis déglutirent en constatant la situation : la garnde majorité des membres d'équipage était ligotée les uns avec les autres, bâillonnée et en larmes, gémissant de pure panique dans la pénombre, empilée dans l'un des coins de la salle. Une table d'inox trônait au centre, alors qu'un immense écran plat ornait l'un des murs. Sherlock avisa immédiatement les trois chaises autour du meuble, dont une, d'ailleurs, était occupée. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années y était assis et faisait face aux deux autres, vides. Lorsqu'il les vit, il leur sourit, caustique, puis les invita théâtralement à venir s'assoir d'un geste du bras :

« Mais prenez place Messieurs. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Le duo s'installa le plus calmement possible, et l'inconnu reprit la parole.

« Sherlock Holmes et John Watson…Vos réputations vous précèdent vous savez… », dit-il en se reculant dans son siège, les bras croisés.

Le détective remarqua ensuite l'étrange fragment de tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche, le reste étant caché par la manche de la chemise bordeaux qu'il portait jusqu'aux coudes. On aurait dit la queue d'une bestiole, un insecte ou un crustacé peut-être, qui était peinte de manière stylisée sur sa peau.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda alors John.

-Elijah Olffstein, rit l'inconnu, grinçant.

-Hum. Vous êtes avare de détails, répliqua Sherlock, cinglant comme à son habitude.

-Je n'ai fait que répondre à la question du docteur qui vous sert de toutou. »

Sherlock constata en un éclair que les poings de John se crispèrent violemment, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches, une étincelle de pure colère dans ses yeux. Il lui décocha un regard certes froid, mais qui aux yeux de son ami semblait étonnamment complice, qui lui demandait clairement de passer outre cette pique provocante.

« Enfin bref ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Mon employeur vous aime bien, vous savez. Il vous trouve mignons tous les deux.

-Qui vous emploie ?

-Aucune importance, renifla-t-il de mépris. Dites-vous juste que…qu'il est un très grand fan de vous deux. »

Un fan. Sherlock détestait ce mot. Le dernier qui s'était présenté sous ce mot n'était autre que le célèbre James Moriarty.

« Dans tous les cas, il veut voir si vous êtes aussi…efficaces sur le terrain qu'on le dit. Et je tiens à vous féliciter, M. Holmes. La simulation de votre mort -et votre résurrection- était brillante. Mon patron était impressionné quand il a su la vérité.

-Comment l'a-t-il su ?

-Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Mais, il a un petit quelque chose pour vous », reprit Olffstein en faisant glisser une enveloppe en kraft sur la table, vers Sherlock et John.

Sherlock déposa un seul doigt sur l'enveloppe, la soupesant mentalement, méfiant : elle était basique, semblait bien remplie, et assez vieille également.

« Elle n'est pas piégée, enfin ! Mon patron veut vous garder en vie. Du moins, pour l'instant.

-Pardon ?

-Il y a une bombe sur ce bateau, cachée quelque part. Et dans cette enveloppe, toutes les données nécessaires à la résolution de l'affaire Tusseaux -que mon boss a brillamment résolu de son côté-, qui est classée depuis à peine un petit mois. Même si c'est peu, toutes les affaires se doivent d'être résolues, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez le temps de décompte de la bombe pour vous en occuper, soit…, commença Olffstein en pianotant sur sa montre. A peine une petite demi-heure.

-Une demi-heure…, réfléchit John. On aura atteint Calais d'ici là. Si la bombe explose, elle fera énormément de dégâts.

-Evidemment, docteur Watson. Où serait le plaisir sinon ? Alors, allez-y, répliqua-t-il en faisant reculer sa chaise et en se levant, machiavélique. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment vous travaillez tous les deux, poursuivit Olffstein en se penchant vers le duo. Oh, et, tant que j'y pense, le cadavre n'était qu'un habile maquillage destiné à vous tester, afin de voir si vous êtes aussi curieux et donc…agaçant qu'on le prétend. Les résultats de la petite expérience de mon patron se sont révélés plus que probants. Bon courage, Messieurs ! »

Dès qu'il eût quitté la pièce, Sherlock et John se levèrent précipitamment, et tandis que l'ancien médecin, le visage entre ses mains, tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose, le détective ouvrit l'enveloppe et en étala le contenu sur la table sans aucune précaution, pressé et impatient d'en finir avec cette sordide histoire.

« L'affaire Tusseaux…Elle a fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque, si je me souviens bien, murmura John.

-Oh oui, énormément de bruit…Un meurtre, celui de M. Georges Tusseaux, un riche industriel dans l'armement. Une affaire insoluble, sordide et génialement excitante. Une sombre histoire de famille, évidemment. »

Alors que John allait répondre, l'écran s'alluma et le visage de Moriarty apparut alors, narquois et machiavélique.

« Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac l'heure tourne Messieurs !

-Oh, la ferme !, hurla alors Sherlock en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, attrapant ses cheveux à pleines poignées, visiblement torturé.

-Sherlock je t'en prie ! Calme-toi… Tu as besoin de toute ta concentration pour résoudre ce cas. »

Le bouclé frappa du poing sur la table, le corps agité de spasmes, puis ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment.

« Il tente de te pousser à bout pour altérer tes capacités…

-Alors…Aide-moi, John. »

Sa voix toujours aussi grave avait résonné dans toute la pièce, presque effrayante, autoritaire surtout pour le moment :

« Aide-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Calme-moi.

-Par…Pardon ?, répondit-il, haussant un sourcil.

-John Watson, reprit alors Sherlock, à deux doigts de sombrer dans un agacement profond. Je te demande de me calmer afin que je puisse résoudre ce foutu meurtre en moins d'une demi-heure ! »

John ne répondit pas : il savait qu'il devait se taire s'il voulait que Sherlock reprenne ses esprits et soit capable de se concentrer. Il se rapprocha alors de la table et regarda les photos. Il y en avait plusieurs de la victime, plus une récente de chaque suspect -trois au total-, un plan du manoir Tusseaux ainsi qu'une grande photographie de la totalité de la scène de crime.

« Reprenons…, tenta Sherlock. M. Tusseaux a été tué à l'aide d'une arme contondante, certainement une…

-Batte de baseball. Sur la tête, on a les marques claires des chocs caractéristiques de ce genre d'armes.

-Exact. Bien vu. »

Une telle affirmation de la part de Sherlock Holmes fit réellement du baume au cœur de John. Il était si avare de compliments que chacun d'entre eux valait son pesant d'or.

« Qui sont les suspects, Sherlock ?

-Le fils, la femme et la sœur, répliqua le détective en faisant glisser les photos sur la table jusqu'à eux. Suite à la mort de M. Tusseaux, le fils a hérité de sa société d'armement, sa femme de la moitié de sa fortune et sa sœur de la grande partie de ses parts chez ses sous-traitants étrangers.

-Alors, le crime profite à tous. Ça ne nous arrange absolument pas. »

Sherlock réfléchissait lorsque la télévision s'alluma de nouveau, et la tête de Moriarty apparut encore une fois. Son visage, maladif au possible, portait sur lui toutes les marques de sa folie.

« Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite ! Vous êtes si lent, M. Holmes ! »

Soudain, Elijah Olffstein revint dans la pièce, narquois, un revolver à la main, toujours aussi caustique et mauvais.

« Je dois dire que Moriarty a raison, M. Holmes. Vous êtes bien trop lent…Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de pression extérieure, je me trompe ? »

Ils entendirent d'un seul coup un long cri, qui venait certainement de l'étage au-dessus, puis un violent et sec coup de feu. Puis, une forme plutôt longue mais difficilement identifiable chuta du pont, couverte de sang, et tomba lourdement dans l'eau grisâtre de la Manche.

« On fera jeter un passager à la mer toutes les cinq minutes après leur avoir fiché une balle dans la poitrine ou dans la tête, c'est selon. Je pense que cela suffira, comme contexte…émotionnel disons.

-Quelle horreur…Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ?!, gronda alors John, furieux.

-Oh, eh bien, c'est très simple, voyez-vous !, rit Olffstein, machiavélique. On tire juste et pouf ! Un mort à la mer ! Alors…Je vous conseille de sérieusement vous dépêcher si vous voulez éviter d'avoir trop de sang sur vos petites mains… »

Puis, il quitta à nouveau la salle, laissant John et Sherlock seuls. Celui-ci enfouit alors sa tête dans ses mains, grognant et grommelant : sa colère et son trop plein de sentiments étaient tels qu'il pouvait même les ressentir. Tout le stress et tout le ressentiment de Sherlock explosaient : il était à fleur de peau, à deux doigts de craquer. John s'approcha de lui, déposa ses mains sur la table, puis déglutit avant de murmurer, d'une voix volontairement calme, presque douce, rassurante même.

« Calme-toi, okay ? Tu peux résoudre ce cas. Tu en es capable et tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que je te fais confiance.

-Un…Un passager est mort, John. Et, d'autres vont mourir, ça aussi je le sais. Et je n'oublie pas la gamine en Normandie. Te rends-tu seulement compte du nombre de vies que j'ai entre les mains ?!

-Bordel, Sherlock ! Reprends-toi ! Tu m'as toujours montré cette foutue carapace, cette froideur, cette…étrange habilité que tu as de rester méthodique et capable de te concentrer même dans les moments les plus difficiles, alors utilise-la ! Bats-toi ! »

Il ne répondit pas, mais soupira bruyamment, tentant de se calmer.

« Allons-y. Il nous reste à peine vingt-cinq minutes. »

John acquiesça, et ils observèrent alors méthodiquement les photographies des suspects, ignorant délibérément les deux autres corps hurlant à l'agonie qui chutèrent dans l'onde glacée. Il y avait une femme en fauteuil roulant, un jeune homme, trente ans pas plus, qui marchait dans la rue, une mallette de cuir à la main, et une femme en robe de soirée lors d'un gala de charité. Puis, Sherlock hurla de frustration et commença à tourner en rond autour de la table.

« Ça n'est pas assez ! Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations ! Comment veux-tu que je voie des choses uniquement sur ces photographies ?! C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas résoudre cette foutue affaire !

-Reprends-toi ! D'après ce que tu as vu, d'après ce que tu as déduit, qu'arrives-tu à en conclure ?

-C'était…C'était une batte de baseball. L'arme du crime. La sœur ne peut pas l'avoir tué, parce qu'elle est en fauteuil roulant, certainement paraplégique, et ce depuis au moins dix ans. On voit clairement sur la photo que ses membres supérieurs sont atrophiés, tout comme ses membres supérieurs. Impossible pour elle de tenir une batte. Ensuite, même si le crime profite à tous…

-Vous avez du mal, M. Holmes ?, rit alors Olffstein dans l'un des haut-parleurs.

-Je n'ai pas assez d'informations, Olffstein ! Il m'est pratiquement impossible de résoudre ce cas avec aussi peu de données !

-Oh, mais si. Mon patron a réussi, lui. Ça lui fera plaisir de savoir qu'il est meilleur que le grand Sherlock Holmes !

-Taisez-vous donc !, hurla à nouveau Sherlock. Laissez-moi en paix !

-Mais bien sûr. Je vous laisse travailler… »

Une petite poignée de minutes s'écoula -ponctuée par les nouveaux cris d'un passager qui chuta dans l'eau-, puis John vit Sherlock soudainement sourire de satisfaction et se retourner vers les haut-parleurs, triomphant.

« Je sais, Olffstein ! Je sais !, hurla-t-il. J'ai trouvé ! Oh mais oui, c'est évident, élémentaire même…

-Eh bien, je vous écoute, M. Holmes.

-C'est extrêmement simple, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir attrapé les photographies des suspects. C'est Madame Tusseaux qui a tué son mari. En observant cette photographie prise lors d'un gala, j'ai clairement constaté qu'elle avait des marques de griffures sur les poignets. Il est probable qu'elle ait tenté de tout d'abord étrangler son mari, mais qu'il se soit défendu en la griffant, entre autres aux poignets et aux mains. Ensuite, elle a certainement saisi la batte de baseball de son fils -elle est imposante, de bonne facture, mais usée et abîmée sur le manche, ce qui témoigne d'une pratique régulière de ce sport- pour frapper son mari à la tête, aux épaules et aux côtes. Elle s'est même acharnée sur ce pauvre homme, puisque, même si elle a tenté de le cacher à l'aide d'un vernis prune, ses ongles sont fendus sur la longueur et sur environ…, reprit-il en rapprochant la photo de ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Presque deux millimètres. De plus, utiliser la batte de son fils lui permet de braquer les projecteurs sur lui, et donc de se mettre plus en retrait et d'éloigner les suspicions d'elle…Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Son ton sarcastique fut suivi d'un long moment de silence, puis les haut-parleurs crachouillèrent la voix d'Elijah Olffstein.

« Non, M. Holmes. Vous avez parfaitement raison, et je suis impressionné que vous ayez tout de même réussi à résoudre cette affaire malgré les cadavres que nous avons jetés par-dessus bord…En tout cas, vous avez résolu ce cas dans le temps imparti : je suis un homme d'honneur, et votre petit ferry n'explosera pas. Toutefois… »

Sherlock et John se retournèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent un dernier coup de feu, et virent une femme tomber également dans l'eau dans un bruit sourd et morbide.

« Et notre petite Madame Tusseaux n'est plus…

-Que…Quoi ?!, cria alors John. Elle était à bord ?

-Bien sûr ! Et maintenant, son mari est vengé. Voici une affaire rondement menée. Notre petite collaboration s'arrête ici, Messieurs.

-Attendez, Olffstein, ordonna Sherlock, ferme et autoritaire. Qui ? Qui vous emploie pour l'amour de Dieu ? Qui est celui qui se cache dans l'ombre et qui semble si intelligent ?

-Eh bien…Il est avare d'apparitions vous savez. Il n'aime pas vraiment se montrer, mais il a un sobriquet, un surnom qui lui convient parfaitement. Appelez-le le Scorpion.


	6. Chapitre V

« Le Scorpion… »

Sherlock restait pensif face aux derniers mots d'Olffstein. Même s'ils avaient quitté le ferry depuis déjà une heure -et qu'ils avaient été pris en charge par une cellule psychologique d'urgence dès leur arrivée à Calais.- les deux derniers petits mots qu'il lui avait lancés le perturbaient grandement. John était en face de lui, les mains jointes vers le bas et les coudes sur les cuisses, plongé dans un mutisme à la limite de l'effrayant. Ils attendaient tous les deux leur tour, scrutant d'un œil plus ou moins absent les médecins et les infirmières qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens afin de porter secours aux passagers survivants. Vu qu'ils ne montraient physiquement ni traumatismes, ni blessures, et qu'ils gardaient un calme si olympien alors que beaucoup d'autres criaient et pleuraient à s'en déchirer les poumons, ils avaient certifié aux médecins qu'ils n'étaient aucunement prioritaires car aucunement traumatisés -en plus, ils en avaient vus d'autres, honnêtement-. Toutefois, on finit par les appeler tous les deux, séparément. John partit le premier, où on le conduisit jusqu'à une psychologue. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années environ -elle commençait à avoir des pattes d'oie au coin des yeux- qui portait des grandes lunettes carrées et cerclées, et un petit foulard rose pâle autour du cou -où la peau commençait à se rider également-. Elle invita John à s'assoir, puis engagea la conversation :

« Je suis le docteur Roche et je suis ici pour vous aider et vous écouter, Monsieur…

-John Watson.

-D'accord…John. Dites-moi…Que pouvez-vous me dire concernant…ce que vous venez de vivre ? »

Elle cherchait ses mots, c'était évident.

« Eh bien…Je voyageais avec un ami pour la France, lorsqu'un cadavre a été jeté à l'eau. Ensuite, mon ami et moi avons subi une sorte de prise d'otages, puis amenés jusqu'à un homme, qui semblait être tant l'instigateur de ce meurtre que de cette prise d'otages.

-Comment se nommait-il ?

-Elijah Olffstein. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, le temps que le docteur Roche écrive sur son calepin le nom que John venait de lui donner, puis l'ancien médecin reprit :

« Nous avons dû résoudre l'affaire Tusseaux, une sombre histoire de meutre, en une demi-heure, le temps d'atteindre Calais, sinon une bombe aurait explosé. Toutes les cinq minutes, les hommes d'Olffstein envoyaient un passager innocent rejoindre le fond.

-Combien en ont-ils jetés ?

-Quatre, cinq peut-être…Trop en tout cas.

-Je vois. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que vous aimeriez me confier, M. Watson ?

-Non. Il me semble que je vous ai livré l'essentiel.

-Alors, si c'est le cas, un médecin va venir vous ausculter histoire de voir si tout va bien.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

John fut ensuite conduit jusqu'à un praticien, qui l'examina et finit par conclure qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle, du moins d'un point de vue physique. Il le rassura alors en lui confiant qu'en tant qu'ex-soldat, il avait vu des situations beaucoup plus critiques et qu'il s'en remettrait.

Sherlock, lui, fut un peu plus difficile à gérer de ce point de vue-ci. On le conduisit également jusqu'à un psychologue, auquel il n'offrit qu'un silence assourdissant, et il ne se montra pas plus conciliant avec le médecin qui suivit, à son grand désespoir. Aussi, Sherlock Holmes était actuellement assis face au docteur Rimbert, praticien à l'hôpital de Calais, les jambes légèrement croisées -comme à son habitude-, et le fixait dans le blanc des yeux sans ciller. Et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, les yeux froids et bleus du détective lui glaçaient le sang. Il avait l'étrange impression que cet homme le scrutait jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme -et évidemment, c'était le cas, même s'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr- et il l'effrayait à agir ainsi. Toutefois, il se rasséréna, soupira et reprit la parole.

« M. Holmes. Vous êtes en état de choc.

-Non. Je ne le suis pas. Regardez, je n'ai pas de couverture.

-Par…Pardon ?

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre pourquoi je vous dis ça et ça serait beaucoup trop long et ennuyeux de vous l'expliquer. Ce que je viens de vivre n'est absolument pas choquant, c'est tout ce que vous devez retenir dans votre effroyablement petit cerveau. »

Le praticien inspira, ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre, mais la referma très vite, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait lui répondre.

« Cessez donc de me regarder ainsi : votre regard a l'expressivité de celui d'un merlan mort qu'on aurait frit trop longtemps. Et…, murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant, vers le médecin, toujours aussi froid -glacial même- et neutre. J'envie le genre de personnes que vous êtes parfois, vous savez. Ce doit être si…agréable d'avoir le cerveau qui tourne au ralenti, d'être capable de l'arrêter, de le calmer, de le faire taire en quelque sorte. Le mien est une machine qui s'emballe sans cesse et qu'il est impossible d'arrêter, une sorte de fusée extrêmement irritante qui ne fait que s'échapper vers les étoiles. Même moi, je ne suis pas capable de la stopper, alors que ça fait plus de trente ans que je me coltine ce foutu encéphale malade. On m'a même dit que j'étais autiste, et plusieurs fois. Alors, je vous le redis pour la dernière fois. Je ne suis pas en état de choc, finit-il par dire en détachant bien chacun de ses mots.

-Mais vous êtes…vous êtes malade. C'est, je…Je vais aller chercher le docteur Roche.

-La psychologue ? Oh, je vous en prie. Cela fait trois ans que vous essayez de conclure avec elle mais elle vous envoie balader, et à juste titre. A voir votre visage et votre allure, je devine que vous avez plus de quarante ans. Ensuite, vous avez des poils de chat -angora je dirais- sur votre pantalon, juste au-dessus de la cheville, mais ils ne sont pas tous de la même couleur. Oh, mais vous pourriez avoir un chat bi voire tricolore mais vu les différentes longueurs de poils, je pense plutôt que vous en avez trois, tous différents, et aux longueurs de poils variées. De plus, votre chemise est froissée, mais très légèrement, ce qui veut certes dire que vous savez faire les tâches ménagères, signe de votre solitude, mais que vous n'y mettez pas du cœur à l'ouvrage. Aussi…Cela doit faire plus de quinze ans que vous êtes…comment vous dites déjà en français… ? Ah voilà. Un _vieux garçon_. Quelle jolie expression.

-Arrêtez ça, je vous prie, c'est…Extrêmement gênant, M. Holmes.

-Evidemment. Mes déductions ne plaisent jamais à personne. Il n'y a que John qui à chaque fois les trouve brillantes, renifla Sherlock avec dédain.

-Le docteur Roche dirait certainement de vous que vous êtes un…un psychopathe, et elle aurait raison.

-Oh que non, elle aura tort ! Je ne suis pas un psychopathe mais un sociopathe de haut niveau ! Faut vous renseigner ! »

Et sur ces mots, Sherlock se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce, ignorant délibérément le docteur Rimbert, et fouina alors partout à la recherche de John. Finalement, irrité, il hurla à tue-tête :

« John ! Où es-tu ? On ne doit pas s'éterniser ici ! John ! John ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il pesta bruyamment et commença même à le chercher du regard, agacé et n'ayant qu'une seule envie, celle de quitter cet endroit. Soudain, sa vue se troubla, mais plus fortement que les fois précédentes. Il se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses yeux, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade -il savait qu'il commençait à stresser à cause du Secret, qui l'empoisonnait jour après jour-, alors qu'une violente migraine grimpait, insidieuse, jusqu'à son cerveau. Il recula en quelques pas peu assurés et erratiques jusqu'à l'un des murs de la sorte d'infirmerie où ils avaient débarqué suite à leur traversée. Le docteur Rimbert arriva à son niveau, et déposa alors sa main droite sur son épaule :

« M. Holmes, quoi que vous en disiez, vous avez quelque chose, et vu votre état, ça n'est pas anodin. Je vais vous faire transférer à l'hôpital de Calais.

-Je ne suis pas malade, docteur.

-Vous êtes le témoin d'une prise d'otages qui a entraîné la mort de cinq personnes. Alors, cessez de dire que ça ne vous fait rien.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Si je vous dis que ça va, c'est que ça va. Un point c'est tout. _A bon entendeur_ … »

Puis, il quitta le bâtiment assez lentement, à cause de sa vue qui restait toujours aussi trouble, et s'appuya alors sur l'un des murs extérieurs en soupirant. Une fois qu'il y fut adossé, il ferma les yeux pendant une petite minute, puis les rouvrit doucement, examinant la scène qui s'offrait à son regard.

L'infirmerie faisait face à la mer, mais le ciel nuageux et grisâtre était cassé par l'immense barrière, haute d'au moins un mètre cinquante, hérissée de fils barbelés, qui séparait la ville des côtes de la Manche et d'une partie de la plage. Il savait que c'était la fameuse jungle qui s'étendait derrière celle-ci, et que les masses d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui s'agglutinaient là-bas n'étaient même plus des humains du point de vue des médias entre autres. Oui, même s'il ignorait beaucoup de choses -parfois même les plus élémentaires, surtout en matière d'astronomie-, il avait gardé dans un petit coin de son encéphale les quelques informations qu'il avait grappillées à la télévision et dans les journaux, conscient qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre.

Il sentait le vent marin frapper son visage et faire voler ses boucles brunes, tout en en plaquant une partie sur ses joues. Cette situation l'ennuyait profondément : il voulait être en Normandie le plus tôt possible désormais, et il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre, confiné dans cette foutue cellule psychologique dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin. Finalement, John sortit de l'infirmerie, les mains dans les poches, l'air toujours aussi grave, comme à son habitude, et l'avisa alors qu'il était encore adossé au mur.

« J'ai entendu parler de ton petit scandale avec le docteur Rimbert.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps, John. Nous devons aller en Normandie le plus rapidement possible.

-Je sais, Sherlock.

-C'est une nécessité désormais. L'affaire Tusseaux nous a beaucoup trop ralentis. »

Sherlock sortit alors son smartphone de son manteau, le déverrouilla puis pianota un petit moment sur son clavier, avant de répliquer tout en se détachant de son mur :

« Il y a un train qui part pour Paris dans trois quarts d'heure. On peut l'avoir si on se dépêche.

-Sherlock. On a plus intérêt à louer une voiture plutôt que de prendre le train. Si tu veux arriver aussi vite que tu le prétends…Et pourquoi vouloir aller à Paris ? La gamine vit en Normandie…

-Peut-être, mais les bureaux d'Interpol France sont à Paris, et l'appui de mon frère nous permettra d'accéder au ministère de la Justice, sur la place Vendôme. On aura accès aux dossiers de la justice française ainsi qu'aux alertes enlèvement. On pourra certainement en savoir plus sur cette petite. Interpol, de son côté, nous donnera peut-être plus de données sur ce fameux Scorpion. Une fois que l'on aura récupéré tout ce dont nous avons besoin, nous pourrons rejoindre la Normandie.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Fais-moi confiance. On ne peut pas débarquer en Normandie sans toutes ces informations.

-Plus on en saura, plus on pourra agir rapidement.

-Exactement. Allons-y maintenant. »

 **XxX**

Le train pour Paris venait de quitter la gare de Calais, mais le ciel n'avait absolument pas changé : il était toujours aussi gris et maussade. John laissait son regard s'y perdre au travers de la vitre de leur voiture.

« Quatre heures de route…, murmura-t-il alors, dans sa barbe.

-Exact. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, c'est long, surtout, reprit l'ancien médecin en se retournant vers son ami, qui était assis de la même manière que d'habitude, juste à côté de lui. Soudain, il le vit soupirer, puis sortir son smartphone de sa poche, le déverrouiller en un éclair et pianoter un moment.

« Tu fais encore tes recherches ?

-Moui. Je me concentre plus sur le Scorpion en ce moment. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui, c'est pour cela que je prends contact avec Mycroft. Je complèterai ce qu'il me livrera avec les informations d'Interpol France et du ministère de la Justice.

-Dis-moi, tu as conscience que tu te tues à la tâche ? Ça n'est pas bon pour toi tu sais…

-John. Tu sais très bien que quand je prends une enquête, je m'y investis au maximum, et que je hais ne pas avoir de réponse. Laisse-moi travailler maintenant.

-Mais.

-Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai du pain sur la planche et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. »

John soupira également, puis l'ignora et fixa à nouveau la vitre du wagon, scrutant le paysage qui défilait juste à côté de lui. Seule la ligne d'horizon était distinguable, la vitesse du train brouillant tout le reste. Il ne pouvait observer que quelques taches de couleur disparates -les maisons, les hameaux et les routes- dans un grand fouillis vert de feuilles et d'arbres. Mais, il se rasséréna, et prit la parole, volontairement ferme :

« Tu…Tu sais ce que tu es, Sherlock ? Un junkie qui résout des enquêtes pour planer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu te préoccupes uniquement de tes foutues affaires, murmura-t-il en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui.

-Je sens une pointe d'agacement derrière cette froideur, John.

-E…Evidemment, Sherlock ! Tu m'agaces parce que tu ne fais jamais attention aux autres, parce que tu fais du mal aux gens pour qui tu comptes par ta froideur et ton manque d'empathie, parce que tu es sans cesse arrogant, suffisant et foutrement agaçant. Je crois bien que ton ego n'a pas d'égal.

-Hum, si. Sans doute celui de Mycroft.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Sherlock.

-Mais mon non plus, John. »

Même si John Watson était désormais habitué au caractère glacial et peu amène de son ami, il trouva sur le moment que sa dernière phrase brillait par son inhabituelle violence froide. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis l'ignora en lui tournant plus ou moins le dos, alors qu'il l'entendait encore pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone. Sherlock, lui, avait évidemment plus ou moins conscience que son comportement pouvait blesser ceux pour qui il comptait, mais il préférait ne pas s'en formaliser pour le moment : ça n'était absolument pas la priorité.

« Aie été confronté au Scorpion sur le ferry pour la France.

Que sais-tu de lui ?

SH »

Une fois son message envoyé à Mycroft, il verrouilla son smartphone en appuyant à peine une seconde sur le côté de l'appareil, puis regarda John du coin de l'œil. Il se doutait bien que vivre avec lui au quotidien devait être éprouvant pour l'ancien médecin, mais il avait encore bien du mal à mettre des mots sur les quelques bribes d'excuses que lui inspireraient leur situation. Il inspira légèrement, et alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, son téléphone vibra bruyamment à cause de son frottement contre la tablette de plastique du train où il l'avait posé. Il l'attrapa précipitamment, puis avisa la réponse de son frère, qui comme à son habitude, avait brillé par sa rapidité.

« Le Scorpion est un criminel récidiviste recherché par Interpol depuis près de quinze ans maintenant, depuis 1998 pour être exact. Il est britannique, écossais d'origine, a résidé à Glasgow et à Edimbourg dans sa jeunesse. »

« Son nom ? »

« Inconnu. Il n'y aucune piste concernant sa véritable identité : il a toujours pris soin de la cacher avec la plus grande précaution. C'est tout ce que l'on sait, excepté le fait qu'il a un scorpion stylisé tatoué sur l'un de ses avant-bras. »

« C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. »

Il reposa l'appareil sur la tablette, grave, en proie à une intense réflexion, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à John. Celui-ci prit alors la parole, les sourcils froncés :

« Du nouveau ?

-Le Scorpion est connu d'Interpol depuis au moins 1998. Cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il ait commencé ses activités criminelles très jeune -il faut bien évidemment le temps de se constituer un réseau et des connaissances précises des rouages de notre société que seule l'expérience semble encore pouvoir apporter-, aussi, il doit avoir actuellement une quarantaine d'années, et Mycroft m'a confirmé le fait qu'il avait un scorpion tatoué sur l'un de ses avant-bras.

-Cela semble plutôt correspondre au profil d'Elijah Olffstein.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu penses qu'il peut être le Scorpion ?

-Non, c'est beaucoup trop simple. Si cet homme est aussi intelligent et prévoyant que je le pense -et le peu d'informations de Mycroft vient confirmer cette théorie-, il ne se serait pas montré si facilement sur le ferry et ne nous aurait pas dévoilé son nom.

-Sauf s'il est faux.

-Je pense au contraire qu'il est vrai.

-Je ne sais quoi en penser à vrai dire.

-Alors n'y pense pas. Un cerveau simple n'est jamais très bon pour ce genre d'énigme.

-Je…J'ai un cœur tu sais ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu agis comme le pire des connards même avec tes amis ?

-Amis pour qui je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à me jeter du toit d'un hôpital.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Je m'échine en vain à essayer de faire de toi quelqu'un de plus humain.

-Humain, renifla Sherlock avec son petit air de mépris. Comme si ce mot me convenait.

-Tu es pourtant un membre de l'espèce humaine que tu le veuilles ou non. Homo sapiens, tu le sais ça quand même ? Et puis…Les mots blessent parfois. Tu es vraiment le pire des enfoirés quand tu te comportes ainsi. »

Sherlock allait répondre -il avait même déjà ouvert la bouche-, mais son ami l'empêcha de parler en rétorquant brusquement :

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu en penses, Sherlock. On a quatre heures de route, et tu en profiteras pour rester seul face à toi-même. »

Et il lui tourna définitivement le dos, se concentrant volontairement sur le paysage qui défilait toujours à côté de lui. Sherlock se dit alors qu'il pouvait certainement comprendre ce comportement si renfermé même si, pour le moment, les actes de John brillaient par leur absence totale de logique élémentaire à ses yeux. Toutefois, il sut qu'il se devait de respecter son choix, et se concentra sur lui-même avec le plus d'application possible.

Il était un jeune trentenaire londonien certainement autiste et sociopathe de haut niveau autoproclamé -ça, il en était sûr, lui qui le répétait si souvent-, vivait au 221B Baker Street, chez une vieille femme veuve d'un trafiquant avec un cœur d'or, et avait pour colocataire un médecin qui n'était jamais vraiment revenu d la guerre d'Afghanistan. Et, puis, il y avait son frère qui, même s'il l'agaçait profondément, pouvait se révéler utile dans ses enquêtes. Ah, on y était. Les enquêtes : la seule parade à sa toxicomanie -ou le seul moyen de faire fonctionner à plein régime son cerveau malade, tout n'étant qu'à ses yeux qu'une question de point de vue-et qui lui attirait toujours beaucoup trop d'ennuis. Mais, il ne se plaignait pas : il adorait ça au final. L'adrénaline, les courses-poursuites, les cadavres et les déductions alambiquées mais toujours justes – « se tromper » ne faisait pas partie de son riche vocabulaire-, les situations plus que précaires dans lesquelles il atterrissait toujours, à pouvoir débarquer en grand seigneur -quel sens de la mise en scène- pour sauver absolument tout le monde. Enfin, surtout pour sauver John somme toute : l'affaire du banquier aveugle, le grand jeu du poseur de bombe, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé pris pour cible à la piscine, face aux snipers de Moriarty…Oui, c'était John Watson qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à sauver, et ça, il n'y pouvait rien -enfin si, peut-être un peu, car c'était la plupart du temps en le suivant qu'il avait de gros problèmes, comme être pris en otage par un gang chinois adepte des arbalètes-.

John. Il avait beau lui avoir demandé de se concentrer sur lui-même pendant ce trajet en train, son esprit semblait prendre plaisir à dériver pour s'attarder sur son colocataire -quel petit traître, cet esprit-, mais Sherlock ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Etait-ce donc si difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur leur amitié ? Oui, bien évidemment, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi socialement inadapté que lui. Dès que son encéphale mettait les mots « John » et « ami » dans la même pensée, il se mettait littéralement en pause, et seul son cœur -le peu qu'il en avait du moins- prenait la relève. Mycroft aurait certainement dit qu'il vérifiait encore une fois le fait qu'il était le plus lent d'entre eux deux en le voyant ainsi, à cause de ses motions et des rares sentiments qu'il éprouvait quelquefois. Finalement, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira : réfléchir sur lui-même était certainement l'une des choses les plus difficiles à laquelle il avait été soumis.

 **XxX**

Sherlock et John arrivèrent à Paris au début de l'après-midi : ils avaient grignoté un repas décevant dans le train, et ils étaient désormais prêts à enquêter plus en détail. Ils atteignirent la place Vendôme après avoir pris le métro, et ils restèrent un moment face au bâtiment qui abritait le ministère de la Justice.

« Allons-y, John. »

L'ancien médecin acquiesça, puis le duo entra dans l'hôtel du Bourvallais. Ils avisèrent immédiatement le secrétariat du ministère -où travaillait une jeune fille brune et légèrement enrobée, qui pianotait avec application sur un clavier ordinateur derrière un comptoir en teck-. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle leur sourit, et Sherlock lui présenta alors la carte qu'il avait empruntée à Mycroft. La secrétaire la prit, la regarda un petit moment, puis reprit, l'air légèrement grave.

« Oh, bienvenue M. Holmes. Je vais voir si le ministre est disponible afin de vous recevoir.

-Ça n'est aucunement la peine. Ce sont vos alertes enlèvement qui m'intéressent. En avez-vous actuellement une au nom d'une petite fille de dix ans nommée Alice et qui réside en Normandie ?

-Laissez-moi vérifier ça…, commença la jeune femme en pianotant à nouveau sur son clavier. Oui, c'est bien le cas. Une petite fille normande, Alice Lantier, franco-britannique, a été enlevée il y a deux mois. L'alerte est lancée depuis, mais la petite et son ravisseur restent introuvables.

-Qui aurait pu l'enlever ?, questionna alors John.

-On se tourne généralement vers…

-La famille, l'interrompit Sherlock. Les affaires d'enlèvement sont souvent liées à la sphère familiale.

-C'est…exact, M. Holmes, déglutit la secrétaire, intimidée par la sécheresse de ton du détective. Il vous faut…autre chose ?

-Le nom de ses parents et sa situation familiale précise.

-Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous divulguer ces informations-ci… »

Elle était embarrassée désormais : John la voyait triturer ses doigts, nerveuse et stressée.

« M…Mais, je…Je peux peut-être vous faire rencontrer le ministre, M. Holmes…Il pourrait vous aider, vu vos liens avec le gouvernement britannique…Je vais appeler son secrétaire personnel sur-le-champ », reprit-elle.

Elle passa un rapide coup de fil, puis répliqua :

« Le ministre vous attend dans son bureau : des agents de sécurité vont vous y conduire. »

On les emmena ensuite jusqu'au bureau du ministre, en leur faisant passer tout un tas de portes blindées et de détecteurs de métaux, puis ils attendirent une petite dizaine de minutes avant que le ministre ne les reçoive. Une fois entrés dans son bureau, celui-ci les invita à s'assoir, puis prit place en face d'eux. Il était narquois, alors qu'il regardait Sherlock de la tête aux pieds.

« Je connais bien Mycroft : quand mon secrétaire m'a annoncé un certain M. Holmes, je m'attendais à le voir lui et non pas son petit frère…D'ailleurs, vous avez encore usurpé son identité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, rit-il. Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-L'enlèvement d'Alice Lantier. Je travaille sur cette affaire et j'ai besoin de beaucoup plus d'informations. Son profil familial et psychologique, le nom de ses parents, ce genre de détails.

-Alice Lantier dites-vous…, répéta le ministre, pensif, en faisant pianoter ses doigts sur le bout de son menton. C'est une petite franco-britannique née en 2003 dans la ville de Toulouse, à l'hôpital Joseph Ducuing. Elle a vécu dans cette ville quelques temps avec ses deux parents mais a ensuite rejoint la ville de Pont Audemer en Normandie, avec sa mère, Laura Lantier.

-Uniquement sa mère ?, reprit John.

-En effet, M. Watson. Nous avons donc comme théorie principale que…

-Cherchez du côté du père. Vu la situation que vous venez de me présenter, il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit impliqué dans cette affaire. C'est logique, évident même, répliqua Sherlock, sec et ferme.

-Nous cherchons en priorité de ce côté-ci, bien évidemment M. Holmes, mais le père d'Alice Lantier est tout aussi introuvable que sa fille depuis près de dix ans.

-Oh.

-Administrativement parlant, il a certes reconnu l'enfant de Laura Lantier à sa naissance, mais il n'a présenté qu'un seul nom de famille.

-Quel est-il ?

-Le nom du père d'Alice Lantier est Olffstein.


	7. Chapitre VI

« Ol…Olffstein vous dites ?

-Exact, M. Watson.

-Nous avons été confrontés à un homme nommé Elijah Olffstein sur le ferry qui nous a amenés en France.

-Elijah Olffstein…

-Quarante, quarante-trois ans maximum, commença Sherlock. Châtain, quelques mèches blondes sur le front et la nuque. Peau légèrement bronzée, et sèche également. Ses yeux sont bleus et tendent vers l'aigue-marine, et il a un grain de beauté très petit et légèrement en relief au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure sur le côté droit de son visage. Mains noueuses et ongles peu abîmés, légèrement manucurés même : cet homme semble avoir de l'argent et s'en sert apparemment. Il dit travailler pour une homme nommé le Scorpion et il en a d'ailleurs un tatoué sur l'avant-bras.

-Le Scorpion…Je ne peux pas vraiment vous renseigner sur lui, à mon grand regret.

-Nous avons déjà prévu de consulter les dossiers d'Interpol France concernant le Scorpion. Ils en savent certainement assez pour nous permettre de travailler plus sérieusement sur cette affaire, répondit Sherlock. M. le ministre… »

Suite à cette dernière formule de politesse, le détective se leva, suivi de son ami et du ministre. Ils lui serrèrent respectueusement la main, puis quittèrent son bureau. Une fois hors du ministère, ils restèrent un moment sur la place Vendôme, les mains dans les poches, pensifs.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, Sherlock ?

-Eh bien…Même si nous avons un peu plus de matière, cela reste tout de même sommaire.

-Je me dis pourtant que cela te suffit, sachant que tu as réussi à retrouver deux enfants uniquement grâce à des traces de pas…

-Pas faux.

-Tu en as assez donc ?

-Pas sûr.

-Toutefois, je suis persuadé que les affaires Lantier et Olffstein ont beaucoup plus de liens que ce l'on pouvait encore imaginer il y a quelques heures. Et, le Monstre…représente certainement le ravisseur de la petite Lantier…

-En effet.

-Alors, que fait-on ? »

Sherlock s'avança légèrement sur la place, les mains toujours dans ses poches, puis soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers John, scrutant son ami de ses prunelles translucides.

« Eh bien, dans l'absolu, nous devrions aller dans les bureaux d'Interpol comme nous l'avions convenu avant notre départ, mais les récentes…révélations du ministre m'ont poussé à reconsidérer la question.

-Donc ?

-Nous allons premièrement nous trouver un hôtel. Ensuite, de là, nous tenterons d'entrer en contact avec Laura Lantier. Elle pourra sans doute nous fournir quelques détails supplémentaires, notamment le nom complet du père de sa fille. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Mais il faut faire vite, Sherlock. Cette gamine est certainement entre les griffes d'un homme fiché par Interpol depuis quinze ans et introuvable depuis dix. Elle est en danger, c'est sûr maintenant. »

Le détective acquiesça, puis il sortit son téléphone et pianota un petit moment, avant de sourire, satisfait.

« J'ai un hôtel tout à fait abordable à cinq minutes de marche d'ici. Allons-y. »

 **XxX**

Sherlock n'avait pas été totalement exact lorsqu'il avait dit à John que leur hôtel se trouvait à cinq minutes à pied de la place Vendôme : ils avaient marché pendant précisément quatre minutes quarante-sept secondes. Maintenant, ils étaient dans le hall d'un petit établissement cossu et intimiste, qui semblait même hors du temps, et qui ressemblait plus ou moins au 221B dans l'ambiance qu'il dégageait. Même si le lieu se révélait plutôt sombre, Sherlock se complaisait parfaitement dans cette atmosphère renfermée, cette sorte de tanière rassurante qui lui rappelait le confort hétéroclite et aucunement bien rangé de son propre appartement. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un petit bout de Londres dans Paris.

Actuellement, ils attendaient, face au comptoir de bois vieilli de l'hôtel, tandis que le réceptionniste gérait une réservation qui semblait plutôt difficile -le client paraissait particulièrement exigeant et peu amène à la discussion-. Sherlock l'observa un quart de seconde : le client perturbateur était un vieil homme d'environ soixante-dix ans qui portait béret et veste en cuir vieille et informe, une paire de lunettes vissées sur le nez -c'est tout ce qu'il avait vu et retenu en un laps de temps si court-. Cependant, l'affaire du client fâché fut vite réglée et le réceptionniste invita Sherlock et John à venir au comptoir. Une fois qu'ils y furent accoudés, l'employé prit la parole, souriant :

« _Bonjour Messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

- _Nous souhaitons réserver deux chambres…_ , commença alors John.

- _Une chambre. Une seule chambre, spacieuse et orientée vers la place Vendôme, à l'ouest._ »

John haussa un sourcil, sceptique, et avisa son ami avant de rétorquer, en anglais :

« Une…Une chambre, Sherlock ?

-Oui, John.

-Tu aimes que les gens jasent dis-moi ?

-Nous sommes à Paris, John, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de me balader avec des fortunes dans les poches. Simple question d'argent et d'économie de moyens. Purement pratique, et rien de plus. Cesse donc de te faire des films.

-Je ne fais que constater.

-Et tu constates mal, évidemment. »

John passa outre cette dernière remarque mais pinça les lèvres, agacé. Sherlock ne voyageait jamais sans son éternelle répartie, qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'assassine.

« _Messieurs ?,_ reprit le réceptionniste.

- _Oh, euh, oui, une chambre côté ouest, face à la place Vendôme. Spacieuse mais pas trop lumineuse._ »

John remarqua immédiatement le petit sourire du réceptionniste et la furtive œillade qu'il décocha au détective, complice. Sherlock lui répondit par un sourire bref -mais totalement simulé- puis redevint parfaitement neutre dès que l'employé baissa la tête pour chercher la carte d'ouverture de l'une des chambres. Celui-ci lui tendit ensuite l'une des cartes, qu'il déposa sur le comptoir : le détective la prit alors en la faisant glisser sur le comptoir, puis ramena ensuite vers lui le peu d'affaires qu'il avait amenées.

« _Chambre 90, Messieurs, au cinquième étage. Bon séjour à Paris._ »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers l'ascenseur, puis, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur propre chambre, ils en déverrouillèrent la porte puis y entrèrent. Ils déposèrent immédiatement leurs affaires, puis détaillèrent du regard la pièce. La chambre était toute simple, mais spacieuse et lumineuse, comme Sherlock l'avait demandé. La majorité de l'espace était occupée par un lit deux places tout à fait basique et bordé de draps blancs et immaculés -il y avait également deux couvertures dans les tons taupe au bout du meuble-, qui se situait à côté d'un petit bureau de bois commun et légèrement vieilli et face à un fauteuil de cuir noir : il y avait également une petite salle de bains en annexe de la pièce principale. Alors que John examinait méthodiquement les lieux, Sherlock, lui, sortit son ordinateur de son sac et s'assit au bureau. Il le déverrouilla, puis se connecta au Wi-Fi de l'hôtel avant de pianoter avec une certaine rapidité sur son clavier. Il ne resta seul qu'à peine cinq minutes, le temps que John revienne, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsque l'ancien médecin eut fini sa petite inspection, il avisa son ami au moment où il refermait son appareil :

« On ne va pas rester ici bien longtemps, John. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, Laura Lantier ne vit plus à Pont Audemer, mais à Rouen.

-Tu veux vraiment la rencontrer alors. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait nous aider.

-En effet. C'est notre meilleure source d'informations dans cette affaire. Les petits détails qu'elle peut nous fournir sur sa fille et sur le père feront toute la différence. Nous passerons la nuit ici, puis nous prendrons demain le train pour Rouen. Laura Lantier est professeur à la faculté : elle ne travaille donc pas le week-end. Si nous arrivons à Rouen demain comme convenu…Nous aurons une journée entière pour préparer notre rencontre avec elle.

-Nous ? Je pensais que tu voulais la rencontrer seul à seul.

-J'aimerais que…que tu viennes avec moi. Je pense que cette femme…souffre de cette situation, et elle aura peut-être besoin d'un appui médical, déglutit Sherlock -en réalité, il n'aurait jamais pu s'avouer qu'être séparé de John devenait pour lui de plus en plus difficile et de plus en plus insupportable-. Mais, avant, j'aimerais que tu ailles d'abord aux bureaux d'Interpol afin de récupérer les quelques informations qu'ils peuvent avoir concernant le Scorpion.

-Je pensais également que tu irais toi-même.

-Je ne préfère pas, en fait. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que mon nom ouvre réellement toutes les portes. Et puis, tu es plus amène que moi, alors…Ce sera sans doute plus simple toi. Dis juste que tu viens au nom de mon frère, ça devrait suffire. De plus, je tiens à rencontrer Laura Lantier seul à seul pour commencer.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Faisons comme ça alors. »

Soudain, John bailla, et même s'il essaya de le cacher à son ami, celui-ci le remarqua.

« Oh. Bien sûr. Tu es fatigué.

-Oui, Sherlock. Passer mon temps à barouder dans les rues est épuisant pour un être humain normalement constitué. J'oubliais que tu ne te rangeais pas dans cette case-ci, sourit-il, taquin. Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ?

-Je dors peu, tu le sais.

-En effet, reprit-il, avisant l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur. Et vu l'heure, je vais vraiment aller me coucher pour le coup. Toi, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, ça me gêne pas, tant que tu ne me réveilles pas avec des tirs dans le mur ou du Bach au violon à quatre heures du matin. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Reçu.

-Parfait. Bonne nuit alors. »

 **XxX**

« Quatre heures vingt-sept. »

Sherlock venait de regarder l'heure pour la énième fois, ne trouvant absolument pas le sommeil. Assis dans le fauteuil, les avant-bras déposés sur les accoudoirs et les doigts joints -sa posture de réflexion préférée-, il semblait vouloir se concentrer uniquement sur l'heure afin d'éviter de se canaliser sur d'autres sujets beaucoup plus difficiles, plus sombres ou plus…complexes pour son esprit, aussi brillant qu'il soit. Toutefois, seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel parisien, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder, tout comme son regard, qui se perdait sur chaque petit détail de la pièce, alors qu'il entendait quelques klaxons disparates et quelques voitures qui roulaient sur la place Vendôme, en bas, alors que les lumières jaunes et artificielles de la ville rentraient dans la chambre et se déposaient sur la porte de la chambre, sur le lit, et sur le bureau. Sherlock se surprit soudain à constater que ses yeux s'étaient focalisés sur la silhouette endormie de John qui s'était recroquevillée sous les couvertures, et soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, en fait. Sa chambre était située à l'étage au-dessus, et il savait que John, en tant qu'ancien militaire, était un lève-tôt invétéré, alors que lui, les rares fois où il parvenait à bien dormir, ne se levait qu'à partir de neuf heures du matin, voire dix heures quelquefois. Toutefois, il se sentit dodeliner de la tête alors que ses paupières tombaient à cause du manque de sommeil. Il se rasséréna, puis se leva : il n'avait pas envie de rester ici. Il passa son manteau, puis quitta la chambre le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller John. Il quitta alors l'hôtel, puis erra un petit moment sur la place après avoir acheté un café dans l'un des rares établissements encore ouverts. Il but une gorgée de son café noir, puis soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de cigarettes sur lui. John aurait certainement dit, s'il l'avait vu, qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser tenter et qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour arrêter complètement. Il leva la tête.

John. Son esprit y revenait toujours. Il se demandait quelle place son ami occupait dans son palais mental, mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. La disparition d'Alice Lantier et le Scorpion étaient ses deux priorités pour le moment. Sa relation avec John attendrait : il n'avait pas à s'y consacrer maintenant.

Aussi étrange et ambiguë -du moins, de son propre point de vue- qu'elle était.

 **XxX**

Cela faisait deux mois que Laura Lantier ne dormait plus et que ses journées mornes et monotones se succédaient tout en se ressemblant beaucoup trop à ses yeux. Le matin, elle se levait, prenait un rapide petit-déjeuner qui se composait essentiellement d'une tasse de café noir sans sucre, prenait une douche, s'habillait et allait au travail. Elle enseignait la chimie organique à la faculté de sciences, et elle voyait bien que ses élèves commençaient à se rendre compte qu'elle se laissait doucement mourir depuis l'enlèvement de sa fille Alice. Même si elle n'était pas ce genre de professeur qui se liait d'amitié avec ses élèves, certains d'entre eux lui jetaient des regards lourds d'inquiétude lors de ses cours. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu sept kilos en deux mois, que sa peau se ternissait, que son visage se creusait que ses longs cheveux bouclés et auburn ne brillaient plus autant qu'avant. Dès qu'elle avait signalé la disparition d'Alice à la police française, l'affaire avait été très rapidement prise au sérieux par les autorités et l'alerte enlèvement lancée en un temps record. On lui avait posé un nombre incalculable de questions concernant sa fille et sa situation familiale, et elle avait répondu à toutes sans aucune exception. Harassée par ces interrogatoires, elle était rentrée chez elle épuisée et en larmes, ne pouvant pas supporter la solitude qui se faisait tellement ressentir lorsqu'elle passait le pas de la porte : l'absence d'Alice la minait profondément. Chaque soir, elle se prostrait contre sa porte après l'avoir refermée, puis pleurait à s'en déchirer les poumons et à s'en casser la voix : le sourire de sa fille lui manquait terriblement.

Et ce jour ne faisait pas exception : elle était arrivée à la faculté avec un quart d'heure d'avance, comme d'habitude, avait remonté ses lunettes noires et rectangulaires sur le bout de son petit nez retroussé, avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et avait longuement soupiré avant d'entrer dans son amphithéâtre, dédié à la chimie organique. Elle resserra la lanière de sa sacoche de cuir contre elle, puis ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe. Les volets étaient fermés, et la pièce était donc encore plongée dans la pénombre. Elle appuya sur les quelques interrupteurs au mur, et les volets roulants commencèrent à se relever, tandis que les timides rayons du soleil entraient dans la pièce. Elle déposa son sac sur son bureau en soupirant -alors que la pièce s'éclaircissait encore-, sa tasse de café à la main, où, d'ailleurs, il y avait écrit « Meilleure Maman du Monde » -quelle ironie-. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait les quelques documents qui étaient restés sur son bureau, éteinte et épuisée.

« _Mademoiselle Lantier._ »

Laura Lantier releva brusquement la tête, surprise et effrayée, alors que la lumière blanche et timide de l'hiver qui rentrait dans l'amphithéâtre lui permettait de distinguer peu à peu son mystérieux interlocuteur. Celui-ci, qui auparavant était assis au dernier rang, s'était levé et avançait désormais vers elle tout en descendant les marches du petit escalier. Laura reconnut la silhouette grande mais tout de même fine d'un homme d'au moins trente ans, brun et aux cheveux mi-longs et bouclés, alors que ses prunelles bleues, claires et translucides la scrutaient avec application. Son visage était aussi sec que l'expression qu'il arborait, et les vêtements que l'homme portait semblaient stricts et simples également, à savoir un costume deux pièces, une chemise blanche -dont les deux premiers boutons semblaient défaits-, un long manteau à col haut qui tombait au moins jusqu'à ses genoux et une écharpe d'un bleu sombre lâchement nouée et pliée en deux dans le sens de la longueur.

« _Que…Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes. Je suis détective-consultant à Londres et je m'occupe de la disparition de votre fille._

- _A…Alice ?_

- _Alice._ »

Laura s'effondra alors sur son bureau, penchée en avant, prostrée, les poings serrés sur le bois de la table, le corps agité de tremblements erratiques et incontrôlés, alors que quelques larmes commençaient à couler. Sherlock, lui, resta stoïque, n'ayant aucune idée de comment consoler une mère malheureuse et esseulée -et puis, il n'aurait pu dire si elle pleurait de tristesse et de douleur parce qu'il lui avait rappelé d'une certaine manière sa situation, ou de joie parce qu'elle savait désormais qu'elle avait une nouvelle aide pour retrouver sa fille-. Il se rasséréna, déglutit, puis se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

« _Asseyez-vous. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser._ »

Laura Lantier acquiesça et s'assit à son bureau tout en reniflant et en épongeant ses larmes de la paume de la main, tandis que Sherlock restait debout, pensif, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« _Quand Alice a-t-elle disparu ?_

- _Le…Le treize septembre dernier. Je devais aller la reprendre à l'école, comme convenu, mais quand j'y suis arrivée, son institutrice m'a dit qu'on était déjà venu la chercher, mais qu'elle semblait peu rassurée…_

- _Hum. Elle l'a quand même laissée partir ?_

- _O…Oui, et…Elle non plus ne semblait pas à l'aise. Et la police m'a confirmé que l'homme qui a repris ma fille l'avait menacée…_

- _Hum._ »

Le détective fit alors les cent pas devant les deux grands tableaux en ardoise de l'amphithéâtre, puis reprit la parole :

« _Auriez-vous une cigarette, Mademoiselle Lantier ?_

- _Que…Quoi ?_

- _J'ai remarqué que votre pouce et votre index droits étaient légèrement jaunis, à cause de la nicotine évidemment, aussi j'en déduis que vous fumez depuis plusieurs années, cinq ou six ans au moins. Est-ce que je me trompe ?_

- _A vrai dire, je…J'essaye d'arrêter…,_ » soupira-t-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche et en en sortant un paquet à moitié vide, avant de lui tendre une cigarette. Elle était si éteinte qu'elle n'avait même pas relevé le sens de l'observation plus qu'aiguisé de Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci la saisit, puis sortit un briquet de son manteau et l'alluma. Il tira une seule fois, puis souffla doucement avant de répliquer :

« _Bien. Parlez-moi de votre fille maintenant._

- _A…Alice est née il y a dix ans à Toulouse. C'est…C'est une enfant tout à fait normale, vous savez, sans aucune histoire…Elle est très bonne à l'école, ses professeurs veulent même qu'elle passe directement au collège…Et puis, nous…Nous nous entendons très bien. Notre relation n'a aucune ombre au tableau…_

- _Et son père ?_ »

Sherlock vit Laura tressaillir, puis baisser la tête, nerveuse.

« _Son…Son père est…_ »

Elle fut soudainement interrompue par l'arrivée d'un autre homme dans l'amphithéâtre. Lui était plus petit -plus vieux aussi, mais pas de beaucoup- que Sherlock Holmes, aux cheveux plus clairs et habillé de manière plus classique : il tenait deux gobelets fumants dans les mains. Laura vit Sherlock sourire, puis se retourner vers elle, amène :

« _Permettez-moi de vous présenter John, mon ami et collègue sur le terrain._

- _Mademoiselle Lantier_ », sourit alors l'ancien médecin.

La jeune femme sourit timidement, alors que John donnait à Sherlock l'un des gobelets qu'il avait amenés avec lui tout en lui jetant un regard réprobateur face à la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres pincées.

« _Tiens, voilà. Noir avec deux sucres, comme d'habitude._

- _Merci John. Mademoiselle a déjà de quoi boire. Nous sommes en train de travailler sur la disparition de sa fille._

-Je m'en doutais, vois-tu. Tout se passe bien ?, reprit alors John, en anglais.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle souffre de dépression nerveuse sévère. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

-Si je peux l'examiner en détail, bien sûr.

-Tant mieux. Des nouvelles du Scorpion ?, demanda-t-il. En réalité, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur départ de Paris deux jours auparavant, où ils s'étaient séparés, John cherchant des informations et Sherlock préparant à Rouen sa rencontre avec Laura Lantier.

-Interpol n'a rien de frais depuis 1998. Autant dire que chercher de ce côté-ci est totalement stérile. Autant d'informations que du côté du ministère de la Justice, à savoir que son nom de famille est Olffstein. »

-Hum. Viens. Nous allons reprendre notre petit interrogatoire. »

Sherlock se retourna alors vers Laura Lantier, sourit brièvement, et reprit avec une nouvelle question :

« _Son père, Mademoiselle ?_ »

Mais Laura Lantier avait relevé la tête, étonnamment grave, presque choquée par les derniers mots de John.

« _Olff…Olffstein ?,_ commença-t-elle.

- _Oui, Mademoiselle_ , murmura John. _Olffstein._

- _Je…Enfin…Le père d'Alice…_

- _Nous savons que le nom de famille d'Alice est Olffstein, Mademoiselle Lantier. Nous avons fait quelques recherches au ministère de la Justice, place Vendôme._

- _Serait-ce Elijah Olffstein, le père de votre fille ?_

- _E…Elijah ? Non, je…Je ne connais d'Elijah Olffstein. Le père d'Alice se nomme Niklaus Olffstein. Nous avons étudié la chimie ensemble, à l'université, nous nous sommes perdus de vue, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a onze ou douze ans à peu près. Alice est né quelques années après nos retrouvailles._

- _Niklaus Olffstein ?_ , questionna Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

- _Oui, M. Holmes. Niklaus Olffstein._

- _Pourriez-vous me le décrire ?_

- _Vous savez, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…Depuis près de dix ans. Dans mes souvenirs, il était châtain clair, tirant quelquefois vers le blond, yeux…bleus je crois. Un grain de beauté près de la lèvre supérieure. Peau claire, un peu bronzée, et…_

- _Un scorpion tatoué sur l'avant-bras ?_

- _Euh…Je ne me souviens plus vraiment…_

- _La mémoire humaine n'est fiable qu'à soixante-cinq pourcents, malheureusement…_ , soupira le détective en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- _Toutefois, malgré tout, c'est la description exacte d'Elijah Olffstein. Et si Niklaus Olffstein était une fausse identité ?_

- _Possible, très très probable même. Il aurait caché son vrai prénom, et se serait fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre à vos yeux, Mademoiselle Lantier, pour mieux vous atteindre. Est-ce qu'Alice connait son père ?_

- _Non, elle ne l'a jamais connu. J'ai quitté Niklaus quand j'ai su la vérité concernant ses activités criminelles et crapuleuses. C'est…un dealer de drogues et un tueur à gages reconnu._

- _Hum. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Dealer et tueur, vous dites ?_ , sourit Sherlock, satisfait.

- _Ça correspond de plus en plus, Sherlock. On est face à un magnifique imbroglio._

- _Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison. Oh, tant que j'y pense, Mademoiselle Lantier,_ reprit-il en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. _Je pense que vous serez heureuse de la nouvelle que j'ai à vous donner._

- _Je…Je vous écoute…_ »

Le détective sortit alors un smartphone de son manteau -John reconnut celui du coffre-, et le déposa sur le bureau de Laura avant de boire une gorgée de café.

« _J'ai été mis en contact avec votre fille Alice par le biais de ce téléphone, et ce à deux reprises._

- _Que…Quoi ? Vrai…Vraiment ? Alors elle…Elle est en vie ?!_

- _Votre fille est bien vivante, Mademoiselle Lantier._

- _Oh !,_ soupira-t-elle, soulagée, la main sur la poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. _Dieu soit loué…Mon bébé…Mon bébé est en vie…Je vous en prie M. Holmes, M. Watson…Retrouvez-la…_ »

John acquiesça tandis que Sherlock finissait son gobelet de café.

« _Nous ferons tout notre possible, je vous le promets_ , murmura John d'une voix douce.

- _John, allons-y_ , articula sèchement le détective en posant brusquement le gobelet sur la table. _Nous n'en avons pas encore fini. Et puis, Mademoiselle Lantier, vos cours vont bientôt commencer…_ »

John emboita rapidement le pas à Sherlock alors qu'il quittait déjà l'amphithéâtre. Une fois dans le couloir, l'ex-médecin haussa un sourcil et avisa son ami, étonné :

« Je t'ai trouvé très sec vers la fin de notre conversation…

-Oh, vraiment ?, rit Sherlock, grinçant et sarcastique.

-Sherlock.

-Quoi, John ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, soupira-t-il.

-Oui, John, c'est vrai, mais je sais aussi que tu es un homme qui aime les femmes. Alors laisse-moi te mettre en garde : ne laisse pas tes sentiments et tes émotions altérer ton jugement. Cette enquête est particulièrement difficile et nécessite toutes nos capacités de concentration et de déduction.

-Toutes tes capacités, tu veux dire, rit John. Les miennes sont presque négligeables face aux tiennes…

-Sans doute, mais les miennes sont grandement altérées quand tu n'es pas avec moi. »

John fronça les sourcils face à la dernière remarque de son ami, puis croisa les bras, plutôt surpris de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Euh… »

Sherlock se retourna brusquement vers lui, les mains toujours dans les poches, plutôt neutre et calme :

« Oh. J'ai…pensé à voix haute.

-Je crois oui, sourit-il.

-Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord ? Mes mots ont juste dépassé ma pensée.

-Oh, mais il n'y a aucun problème, Sherlock. C'est même plutôt flatteur tu sais ? Notre duo fonctionne très bien, c'est tout. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

-Si…Si tu le dis…

-Allons-y, non ? Tu le dis toi-même, on a du travail. »

Sherlock acquiesça doucement puis le duo se remit en marche vers le petit hôtel où ils logeaient à Rouen.

« Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut désormais : nous pouvons rentrer à Londres maintenant. »

 **XxX**

Madame Hudson fut très heureuse de revoir ses deux locataires revenir au 221B. Elle leur prépara du thé, sortit des petits biscuits, et les tint alors au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le quartier durant leur absence -l'information principale étant le fait que les deux de Madame Turner avaient lancé des démarches d'adoption-. Tandis que John l'écoutait d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive, Sherlock, lui, ne faisait même pas semblant et n'accordait aucune attention aux élucubrations de sa logeuse. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement seuls, John rangea les tasses dans la cuisine, alors que Sherlock réfléchissait, toujours pensif et muet, les yeux dans le vide. Il sortit alors le téléphone du coffre de sa poche, puis le scruta méticuleusement :

« John ?

-Oui ?, répondit-il de la cuisine.

-A ton avis, sommes-nous confrontés au même type de téléphone que celui d'Irene Adler ? Un téléphone…spécial et totalement inexploitable ?

-Eh bien…, réfléchit-il. Je ne pense pas. Il n'y avait pas de code le verrouillant, et il semble tout à fait basique, donc…

-Moui, ça semble juste, répondit Sherlock en se levant. Je vais voir Lestrade : on pourra certainement localiser Alice grâce à ses deux appels.

-Mais si le ravisseur et la petite sont perpétuellement en mouvement ? Nous n'aurions qu'une idée partielle de leur localisation.

-C'est peu mais ça n'est pas rien. »

Sherlock allait passer son manteau lorsque le téléphone -qu'il tenait toujours dans la main- sonna. Il avisa immédiatement John, pendant qu'il revenait dans le salon, et qui par un geste l'encouragea à décrocher. Le détective s'exécuta, puis mit l'appareil en haut-parleur, John à ses côtés.

« _Allo ?_

- _M…M. Holmes ?_

- _Oui, Alice, c'est moi. Tu sembles plus calme que la dernière fois._

- _Je veux ma maman._

- _Je sais, ma puce. Elle aussi veut te voir tu sais. Elle est très triste._

- _Je veux qu'elle vienne me chercher._

- _Dis-moi, est-ce que…Est-ce que le Monstre est là ?_

- _Non, il…Il est parti hier. Maintenant, il y a un monsieur avec moi, mais, mais…_

- _Il peut entendre ce que tu me dis ?_

- _Non, mais…Il…_

-Sherlock, elle panique, murmura John à son ami. Ménage-la.

- _Il, Alice ? Il ?_

- _Il y a du sang partout…Et…Et…,_ commença-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- _Et ?_

- _Il a un trou dans la tête. Je crois que…qu'il est mort…_

- _C'est le Monstre qui l'a tué ? dis-moi, ma puce._

- _O…Oui…_

- _Tu l'as vu ?_

- _Oui…_

- _A quoi ressemble-t-il, le mort ?_

- _Il est tout blanc. Et puis, ses yeux sont bleus bizarre, ses cheveux sont blonds comme les miens, et il a une drôle de marque noire sur le bras._

-Elijah Olffstein ?, reprit John dans un souffle.

-Possible, très probable même, répondit Sherlock sur le même ton.

-Il est mort, donc. Mais il y a encore le Scorpion.

-Je n'y comprends presque plus rien.

- _M. Holmes, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît…_

- _Est-ce que c'est cet homme, le mort, qui est venu te chercher à l'école ?_

- _Oui._

- _Est-ce qu'il a été gentil avec toi ?,_ questionna l'ancien médecin.

- _Non, pas trop. Enfin, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, mais…Mais il est méchant. Il a un sourire bizarre._

- _Est-ce qu'il t'a donné le téléphone que tu utilises pour m'appeler ?_

- _Il était par terre. Un jour, je l'ai pris, et il y avait juste un numéro avec Sherlock Holmes écrit dessus. Du coup, j'ai…J'ai appelé. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?_

- _Tu dois me dire où tu es alors._

- _Je…Je sais pas. C'est une pièce très sombre, et puis il n'y a qu'une fenêtre. Il y a le mort devant moi, je suis assise sur un matelas et…et…c'est tout._

- _Pas de nourriture ?_

- _N..Non. J'ai faim, M. Holmes. J'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours._

- _Tu as de l'eau avec toi ?,_ demanda alors John.

- _Non, rien du tout. J'ai…J'ai soif…_ »

Soudain, la ligne fut coupée, sur les derniers mots, franchement inquiétants et alarmants, de la petite fille.

« Sa situation est plus que critique, Sherlock. Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose désormais. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Allons immédiatement à Scotland Yard. De là, on pourra utiliser le téléphone pour la localiser, et, enfin, la sauver. Il est hors de question qu'elle reste entre les griffes du Scorpion plus longtemps. »


	8. Chapitre VII

Dumini : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulières ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! ;)

On attaque donc déjà le septième chapitre, ça passe tellement vite...J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira :)

 **XxX**

Une fois arrivés à Scotland Yard, Sherlock et John furent reçus sur le champ par Lestrade et le tinrent au courant de la totalité de la situation. Une fois celle-ci totalement exposée, l'inspecteur demeura pensif :

« Vous avez trouvé tout ceci en si peu de temps…Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Est-ce que vous avez le téléphone sur vous ? »

Le détective le sortit puis le déposa sur le bureau.

« Nous allons le faire tracer.

-Faites vite, Lestrade. Cette petite est vraiment en danger.

-Elle n'a ni eau, ni nourriture », renchérit John.

Le détective acquiesça face à la dernière remarque de son ami, puis le lieutenant prit le téléphone, se leva et quitta son bureau. Sherlock allait le suivre lorsqu'il répliqua :

« Non, Sherlock. Je préfère que John et vous restiez à m'attendre ici le temps que je m'occupe du traçage du téléphone.

-Oh. D'a…D'accord. »

Le duo resta alors seul dans le bureau du lieutenant. John voyait bien que Sherlock fulminait en silence, contrarié -être évincé d'une quelconque situation, qu'elle soit liée à ses enquêtes ou non, l'agaçait profondément-, mais il restait également très silencieux, assis dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau. Ses doigts pianotaient sur l'accoudoir, frénétiques et erratiques presque, alors qu'il commençait à battre la semelle sur le sol, signe de sa grande impatience. Soudain, il se leva, en soupirant -John, lui, était déjà debout-, puis croisa les bras :

« Tu détestes attendre n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu le sais.

-C'est vrai, mais calme-toi, d'accord ? Fulminer ainsi ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite…

-La relativité du temps…Une magnifique énigme, tu ne trouves pas ? Le temps s'écoule toujours de la même façon, mais chacun le perçoit différemment.

-Oui, c'est le principe de la chose, sourit-il.

-Hum. »

Il soupira à nouveau, puis s'adossa au mur, pensif, les bras toujours croisés.

« Dis-moi, Sherlock, est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps. Tu…agis étrangement depuis un moment, tu réfléchis étrangement. C'est juste…étrange en fait, j'ai pas vraiment d'autre mot pour décrire ce que ça m'évoque.

-Tout va bien pourtant. Je…J'agis toujours de… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et papillonna frénétiquement des yeux, alors qu'il sentait sa vue se troubler et une petite migraine grimper, insidieuse, jusqu'à ses tempes. Perturbé par cette nouvelle crise qui commençait, il ne remarqua pas que John se rapprochait de lui, inquiet. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de son ami se déposer sur son menton puis faire basculer son visage sur la droite. Il ne devait y voir aucune tendresse, et il le savait parfaitement.

John était en train de l'examiner. Et, pour être plus précis, il lui scrutait le fond de l'iris et la pupille. Il se rasséréna, puis le repoussa brutalement.

« Tsss…Laisse-moi tranquille, John.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Je suis ton ami, non ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en parles pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. »

Mais John avait très bien remarqué la petite tâche brunâtre dans le fond de l'œil translucide de son ami, et il savait plus ou moins ce que cela signifiait. Mais, il connaissait suffisamment Sherlock pour aisément comprendre que c'était son ego surdimensionné qui l'empêchait de se confier à lui. Il allait répondre, lorsque Lestrade revint dans le bureau. Le duo se tourna vers lui, alors que le lieutenant allait jusqu'à son bureau et y déposa ensuite le téléphone.

« Vous savez où elle est ? Vous avez pu la localiser ?

-Elle serait à Londres.

-Londres ? Vraiment ?! Où ça ?

-District de Camden, quartier Bloomsbury, Centre Londres, 337 Gower Street.

-Allons-y immédiatement. Je connais Londres comme ma poche et ce quartier n'est pas si loin que ça. Il faut aller sauver cette petite. »

 **XxX**

Les équipes de Scotland Yard ainsi que Sherlock et John arrivèrent sur Gower Street à peine plus de dix minutes après la révélation de la localisation d'Alice. Le périmètre fut immédiatement bouclé, puis le lieutenant fit déployer ses équipes de police tout autour du 337 Gower Street. Le duo arriva sur le trottoir, à côté de Lestrade. Ils avisèrent alors tous les trois le bâtiment.

« Lancement des opérations.

-Nous passons d'abord, John et moi. Il semble bien que j'intéresse énormément et en tant que tel, je dois rentrer ici en premier. Vos équipes nous couvriront. Allons-y maintenant, John. »

L'ancien médecin emboita le pas à son ami alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par les tireurs de la police. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, et fut derechef assailli par l'odeur de rance, de renfermé et de mort qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il renifla une petite minute, avisa John, puis reprit :

« Deuxième étage. Le cadavre y est, donc la gamine aussi. »

Ils bondirent dans les escaliers, couverts par les policiers de Scotland Yard, et atteignirent le deuxième étage en un temps record. Sherlock et John, qui étaient armés tous les deux, se séparèrent alors et ouvrirent chacune des portes de l'étage, mais ne trouvèrent que des pièces vides ou partiellement meublées. Toutefois, la dernière porte qu'ouvrit Sherlock cachait précisément ce qu'il recherchait : il avisa tout de suite Alice Lantier, prostrée sur le matelas, et le cadavre couvert de sang à ses pieds. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, mais sales et ternes, les yeux verts mais hagards et le teint vitreux. Elle se recula, en position fœtale, contre le mur sale et couvert de moisissures verdâtres qui dégoulinaient sur le crépi blanc lorsqu'elle vit le détective débouler dans la pièce. Elle avait effroyablement peur de cet homme grand, étrange et armé qui plus est, qui venait de débarquer dans la chambre comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

« _Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Alice, c'est moi,_ répondit Sherlock en s'agenouillant et en déposant son pistolet à ses pieds.

- _Sher…Sherlock Holmes ?_

- _Oui. Tu as vu, je t'ai retrouvée. Tu es en sécurité maintenant._ », sourit-il.

John rentra alors dans la chambre, avisa la petite fille, puis s'approcha du cadavre, s'accroupit, et l'examina méticuleusement en un éclair.

« Oui, Sherlock. C'est bien Elijah Olffstein. Et…Il est mort depuis…presque une journée complète, d'une balle dans la tête. Mais vu l'angle de l'impact, ça n'est pas un suicide mais un beau meurtre.

-Hum. »

La petite commença alors à pleurer, tremblotante, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière totalement erratique et désordonnée.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Nous allons t'aider. Il y a des gens qui sont là rien que pour toi._ »

Sherlock s'avança très lentement vers Alice, qui semblait se calmer mais qui restait dans la même position, puis lui tendit la main, remarquant immédiatement qu'elle était famélique.

« _J'ai faim, M. Holmes._

- _Je sais. Mais je suis là. Je vais te ramener chez toi, chez ta maman. Elle t'attend._

-Sherlock. Il y a une seconde pièce derrière celle-ci. Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Fais extrêmement attention, John. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-bas.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ramène la petite à Lestrade. »

Sherlock acquiesça, puis se rapprocha d'Alice, agenouillé, et l'attira très doucement à lui. Il la souleva ensuite et la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou et déposait sa tête contre son épaule, en larmes.

« Je la fais descendre, John. »

Mais son ami n'était déjà plus dans son champ de vision, déjà de l'autre côté : il ne pouvait percevoir que sa silhouette sombre, qui se détachait dans la poussière de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, il entendit soudainement un coup de feu sonore tandis qu'Alice resserrait sa prise contre lui, apeurée. Lestrade débarqua une poignée de minutes plus tard, alors que Sherlock, toujours avec la petite dans les bras, restait stoïque et tentait de garder son sang-froid, alors que son cœur battait la chamade, conscient que le coup de feu avait tiré de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où John était il y avait encore quelques secondes.

« J…John ? Réponds-moi. Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse : le stress commençait à grimper, perfide et assassin. Il soupira, puis commença à avancer vers la pièce.

« Sherlock, non ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté !, tenta Lestrade afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Oh, mais si, il le sait. »

La voix qui venait de prononcer ces derniers mots était froide, grinçante et plus que glaciale. Et, surtout, elle était inconnue. Bientôt, Sherlock vit un homme s'avancer et quitter la pièce, et il déglutit de peur et de colère lorsqu'il constata que cet homme avait pris John en otage et maintenait une arme à feu sur la tempe de son ami. Il l'examina méticuleusement, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il constata que le ravisseur était blond, aux yeux aigue-marine, un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure et une étrange marque noire sur le bras. Il souriait, machiavélique, alors qu'il pressait le canon froid de son pistolet contre la crâne de John.

« Eh bien, M. Holmes…Je suis déçu. Je pensais que vous auriez compris que…

-Des jumeaux, complices dans le crime et qui jouent de leur ressemblance afin de tromper tous leurs ennemis. Vous êtes Elijah et c'est votre frère à vos pieds. Niklaus Olffstein.

-Bravo, rit-il, sarcastique. Niklaus est mon frère aîné, et bien le père de la petite que vous tenez dans vos bras. Alors, lâchez-la et laissez-la me rejoindre, ou j'éclate la cervelle du docteur Watson. »

Sherlock s'exécuta, conscient qu'il devait faire ce qu'il lui disait s'il voulait éviter tout débordement, puis encouragea, à son grand regret, Alice à se rapprocher d'Elijah Olffstein. La petite fit alors ce que le détective lui ordonna, et vint se ranger aux côtés de son ravisseur.

« Qui est le Scorpion, Elijah ?

-Lui, et moi. Le Scorpion est un duo. Enfin, il n'y a plus que moi maintenant…, reprit-il, mauvais et machiavélique. Mon frère a toujours cru qu'il était supérieur, alors que son aînesse ne prenait même pas plus d'un douzième de la surface d'une simple horloge…Il y a exactement quatre minutes et quarante-deux secondes d'écart entre nous.

-C'est peu.

-Mais suffisant pour qu'il se sente toujours meilleur que moi. Quand il a commencé ses affaires criminelles, nous étions encore si jeunes…Je l'ai alors rejoint et nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant un temps. Puis…Il a revu Laura Lantier, et la petite Alice est née en 2003. Dès qu'il a revu cette pouffiasse, il s'est montré beaucoup moins impliqué dans nos activités criminelles. C'était en 98. Alors, j'ai fomenté toute cette petite machination afin de le tuer et de tout récupérer, notamment l'enlèvement de sa gamine, qu'il cherchait depuis sa naissance. Et…Voila. Aussi simple que ça.

-Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans, Olffstein ?!

-Moriarty, mon cher. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'ai commencé à élaborer mon petit plan. Il avait toujours une bonne longueur d'avance, vous savez, et se doutait bien que vous feriez tout pour survivre à la Chute. Alors, moi, j'étais la relève en quelque sorte. Celui qui vous détruirait et réduirait votre joli petit cœur en cendres. Réussir, là où il avait échoué. Avouez que mon petit projet tient bien la route. Et puis, vous êtes un détective. En tant que criminel, je n'aime pas trop les fouineurs dans votre genre, alors me débarrasser de vous et de votre petit toutou m'arrange bien.

-Hum. Certes, vous m'avez posé quelques beaux défis, mais je ne suis pas non plus aussi torturé que vous le voudriez.

-Oh, attendez, attendez ! Je n'ai pas fini mon petit manège. Et je vous conseille de m'obéir si vous ne voulez pas causer plus de…contexte émotionnel dramatique. Prenez le pistolet que vous avez laissé à terre. »

Sherlock, sans lâcher Olffstein des yeux, lui obéit et reprit l'arme. Il débloqua la sécurité, puis le maintint d'une main ferme.

« Bien. Maintenant…Ecoutez-moi. J'ai envie de voir ce que vous faites quand vous êtes confronté à un gros dilemme particulièrement insolvable. Je veux que vous tuiez l'un de mes deux otages, M. Holmes.

-Que…Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Alors, choisissez. Le bon docteur Watson, votre ami, ou la petite fille, celle que vous avez promis de sauver. Visez l'un des deux, et tirez.

-C'est hors de question.

-Et moi, je vous dis que c'est non négociable. Tuez l'un des deux, et c'est tout. »

Sherlock soupira puis resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme, déterminé mais essayant de garder le plus possible son calme et son sang-froid, ne souhaitant aucunement que ses émotions et ses sentiments ne prennent le dessus sur sa raison et sa capacité de réflexion. Il ferma les yeux, mais il entendit clairement le petit bruit du pistolet d'Olffstein qui se pressa plus sur la tempe de John.

« Que vous êtes lent, M. Holmes…Vous me décevez tellement. Choisissez. Watson, ou Alice ? Le toutou ou la gamine ?

-Taisez-vous, Olffstein ! Laissez-moi réfléchir… »

Lestrade restait en retrait, stoïque et parfaitement professionnel, mais il tressaillit lorsqu'Olffstein l'avisa, étonnamment calme.

« Oh, Lestrade. Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez. Vous êtes toujours dans les pattes de notre cher détective-consultant…Et puis, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu seul. Je me demande combien de vos tireurs m'attendent en bas.

-Suffisamment pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Hum. J'ai également assez de ressources pour m'en sortir tout en vous envoyant tous six pieds sous terre. L'inspecteur, la gamine, le docteur et surtout vous, M. Holmes. Je me demande quel pourrait être le plus productif pour moi entre vous tuer vous ou vous détruire émotionnellement parlant. Voyons voir… »

Et il pressa un peu plus le pistolet contre la tempe de John avant de faire tinter la gâchette entre ses doigts par pure provocation. Sherlock regarda alors son ami dans les yeux, percevant toute sa détresse mais également sa détermination et son grand contrôle de lui-même. Il savait que John, en tant qu'ancien soldat, pourrait mourir pour que la petite fille soit sauvée : son sens du sacrifice était si admirable que le détective se disait en ce moment-même qu'une telle abnégation était plus que louable, enviable même. Mais lui avait beaucoup trop d'ego pour seulement envisager la prise de telles décisions -en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se disait-, sauf si…

Sauf si par son sacrifice, par sa mort, il pouvait sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Et il l'avait déjà fait. La Chute était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire photographique. Mais là, la situation ne ressemblait aucunement à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, car cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui tenait l'arme du crime. De lui dépendait et la vie et la mort de John Watson et d'Alice Lantier, les deux personnes qu'il ne voulait voir mourir pour rien au monde. Alice tout d'abord, parce qu'il refusait de la voir disparaître après avoir rencontré sa mère et parce qu'il abhorrait les dommages collatéraux lors de ses enquêtes, et John parce que…parce que…

Parce que John Watson lui avait dit un jour qu'ils étaient un duo qui fonctionnait bien, mais il avait fini par comprendre que ça allait au-delà de ça. Peut-être même que ses sentiments pour lui allaient également au-delà de l'amitié, de la simple amitié virile que son ami mettait un point d'honneur à toujours rappeler quand on les prenait comme un couple. Mais, au final, ils agissaient presque comme tel, les sentiments et la vie intime en moins. Ils étaient indissociables, et il ne pouvait décemment pas ficher une balle dans la tête de l'un des seuls amis qui comptait plus que tout pour lui.

« Holmes. Dépêchez-vous maintenant, ou je choisis moi-même qui envoyer en Enfer. Et sachez que vous êtes le numéro un sur ma petite liste.

-Taisez-vous. Vous m'empêchez de me concentrer.

-Mais sur quoi ? Sur quelle cervelle vous allez exploser par votre tir ?

-Qui vous dit que c'est dans la tête que j'ai prévu de tirer ? Et qui vous dit que c'est l'un d'eux que je vais tuer ? Au final, je suis moi aussi votre otage, et en tant que tel, j'ai tout à fait le droit de causer ma propre mort, et la vraie cette fois-ci. »

Et, sur ces mots, il déposa le canon de son pistolet sur sa propre tempe.

« Non, Sherlock !, hurla alors John, apeuré de l'acte de son ami. Ne fais pas ça ! »

Il tenta de bondir vers lui afin de l'empêcher de commettre un acte stupide, mais Olffstein frappa avec le canon de son pistolet à l'arrière du crâne et, alors qu'il était groggy, le força à s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

« Tut tut tut ! Vous ne bougez pas vous ! M. Holmes, essayez de presser la gâchette contre votre jolie petite cervelle et je tue le docteur sur le champ, puis la gamine, peut-être même Lestrade s'il n'arrive pas à s'échapper à temps. Du sang partout, des tripes et du cerveau par terre…Quel spectacle réjouissant. »

Il allait continuer à parler lorsqu'il fut interrompu par les pleurs d'Alice, qui s'était à nouveau prostrée au sol, totalement paniquée, effrayée et choquée. John, lui, reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et se demandait comment il pourrait échapper au Scorpion.

« Ferme-la, toi !, hurla alors le ravisseur en se tournant vers la petite fille et en commençant à la frapper. Un mot de plus et je te fiche une balle dans la bouche ! »

Vu qu'Elijah Olffstein était déconcentré par l'intervention de la petite, John en profita pour bondir en avant, vers Sherlock, pour se relever et pour sortir son propre pistolet, et pour alors viser le ravisseur, tout comme le détective. Dès que le blond releva les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était en ligne de mire de deux tireurs invétérés, et d'une bonne poignée de snipers également postés un peu partout dans l'immeuble. Totalement acculé, mais pas désespéré, il sourit, goguenard, et avisa les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

« Oh, bouh, j'ai peur. Un détective et un médecin veulent me tirer dessus…

-Ecoutez-nous maintenant, Olffstein. Vous allez faire exactement ce que nous allons vous ordonner, reprit Sherlock, extrêmement ferme. Libérez la petite et laissez-la venir jusqu'à John et moi. Immédiatement. »

Mais Olffstein rit, et son rire était si froid, si mauvais, si caustique et si machiavélique qu'il glaça sur le champ le sang et de John, et de Sherlock. Celui-ci vit clairement que la main de son ami tremblait.

« Oh, M. Holmes…Je suis moi aussi quelqu'un d'observateur, vous savez. Est-ce que John sait la vérité ?

-La vérité ? Quelle vérité ?

-Sur ce que vous lui cachez concernant vous-même. Votre…faiblesse. Cette tâche, dans votre œil. Je l'ai remarquée dès notre première rencontre. Et elle a grandi depuis la dernière fois. Vous vous rendez compte que tenter de cacher ce genre de choses à un médecin est peu simple, je m'en doute…Mais, vous n'êtes pas dupe, John, je le vois bien. Vous savez très bien ce que ce genre de signe veut dire. Notre cher détective est en train de perdre la vue, et juste à cause d'un petit crabe qui court, court, court…Qu'il est insidieux.

-Taisez-vous immédiatement, Olffstein, reprit Sherlock, mais sa voix tremblotait, ce qui n'échappa pas à John.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Vous êtes malade, littéralement. Mais, voyez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de vos larmoyantes histoires de santé. Messieurs…

-Ne bougez pas !, hurla l'ancien médecin, déterminé, en commençant à presser la gâchette vers le Scorpion.

-Oh, vous m'agacez, vous. Je préfère quand vous êtes silencieux. »

Et, sur ces mots, il tira sur John et le toucha au ventre. Alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, une expression de pure douleur sur le visage, le Scorpion attrapa Alice par le bras et bondit pas la fenêtre du bâtiment. Sherlock, sur le coup, n'y prêta aucunement attention alors que son cœur se serrait à cause de la situation critique que le criminel avait laissée derrière lui. Son tir avait été précis, et John était pratiquement aux portes de la mort. Effrayé, désespéré, paniqué même, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami, puis, s'en même s'en rendre compte, il enleva précipitamment son écharpe et la déposa contre le ventre de son ami afin de stopper le plus possible l'hémorragie. Le sang rougeâtre commença alors à la tâcher et à la ternir alors que sa vue se troublait encore et encore, mais cette fois-ci à cause des larmes. Lestrade quitta immédiatement la pièce afin d'appeler les urgences tandis que Sherlock restait accablé sur le sol, anéanti, incapable de discernement et de contrôle. Toute la masse dégoulinante de ses sentiments coulait maintenant alors que sa main, qu'il ne parvenait même plus à diriger, se déposait sur la joue de John.

« John, reste avec moi, je t'en prie…reste, reste, reste… »

Sa voix faiblissait sur chacun des mots, et n'était presque plus qu'un soupir vers la fin de sa phrase. John haletait, à moitié conscient : il perdait énormément de sang. Il ferma les yeux, mais finit par articuler d'un ton extrêmement faible :

« Sher…Sherlock…Est-ce qu'il a dit…la vérité ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur…ta vue…Ta maladie…

-Ca…Ca n'est pas la question, d'accord ? Je…Je refuse que…que tu meures. Reste…avec…moi…Ne meurs pas… »

John toussa, et Sherlock écarquilla les yeux de peur lorsqu'il vit du sang dégouliner de ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et le releva légèrement, alors que ses larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage, erratiques et incontrôlables. Il avait l'impression qu'il parvenait enfin à comprendre ce que John avait pu ressentir lorsque c'était lui qui gisait au sol, lors de la Chute. Sauf que là, la balle était bien réelle, et il voyait bien que son ami se mourait.

« John, non, non, non…

-Sher…

-Non, John, ne…Ne dis rien…Ne te fatigue pas, je t'en prie…Conserve le plus de forces possibles. Sur…Survis… »

Soudain, John sombra dans l'inconscience, alors que le détective crispait les poings sur son écharpe, la tête baissée.

« Non, John, non ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie… »

Par réflexe, il se jeta immédiatement sur son poignet et prit son pouls, fébrile, impatient, incapable de rester aussi longtemps dans une telle incertitude. Et, son cœur rata un nouveau battement lorsqu'il constata que celui de John ne battait plus. Il était en train de perdre son ami. John Watson mourait.

Alors qu'il voulait rester près de lui, il fut brutalement tiré en arrière par une équipe de trois infirmiers -il n'en fallait pas moins pour l'empêcher de retourner auprès de John-, mais il tenta de se débattre mollement, ses forces les plus vitales et les plus élémentaires le quittant progressivement.

« Non, laissez-moi aller le voir…C'est…C'est mon ami… »

Il n'entendit que quelques bribes de la voix autoritaire de Lestrade, qui demanda aux ambulanciers de transférer John Watson à l'hôpital le plus proche, et de le maintenir le temps qu'ils évacuent le corps. Il lutta encore un moment, mais finit par abandonner en constatant qu'il ne pouvait résister aux poignes sévères et strictes des médecins qui le maintenaient immobile.

« Je…Je vous en prie…Lestrade… »

Mais on le transféra derechef dans l'une des ambulances, où on le recouvrit d'une couverture de laine orange -et, cette fois-ci, elle était justifiée-. Sous le choc, il hurla alors à s'en déchirer les poumons lorsqu'il comprit l'ignoble vérité qui venait se profiler peu à peu à ses yeux malades et à son esprit torturé. Ses larmes coulaient sur sa peau terne et blafarde, et ses yeux, déjà translucides, devenaient de plus en plus pâles et délavés.

John H. Watson venait d'être tué. Et lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, était à nouveau plongé dans les méandres froids, profonds et effrayants de la solitude. Et il était à deux doigts de prier pour que celle-ci ne soit pas éternelle, parce qu'il savait que cette fois-ci, il n'y survivrait pas. Il n'en avait plus la force.


	9. Chapitre VIII

Dumini : Meri beaucoup pour ta dernière review ! Je sais que j'ai été horrible sur ce coup là, mais je m'attendais à cette réaction ;)

J'espère que la suite de cette petite histoire te plaira, autant qu'aux autres qui lisen mon histoire (je vous remercie tous aussi d'ailleurs !)

Voila donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

Le mot « temps » n'avait désormais plus aucune signification à ses yeux : cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il demeurait dans l'un des couloirs du St Barts Hospital, incapable de bouger, prostré sur l'une des chaises de plastique pâle et pastel accrochées au mur, alors que son cerveau restait au ralenti. Il savait qu'il était encore en état de choc, mais le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, rationnelle comme à son habitude, martelait dans son encéphale et lui répétait que John ne pouvait pas être mort.

Sauf que ses yeux, aussi malades qu'ils étaient, l'avaient vu inertes sur le sol, mourant, peut-être même déjà mort. Et il avait eu énormément de mal à supporter cette vision d'horreur, difficilement soutenable, effroyable et mortellement intolérable. Sur le coup, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'Olffstein s'était échappé avec la gamine, mais il l'avait laissé partir, seulement préoccupé par le corps de John gisant sur le sol, le sang qui dégoulinait de sa plaie, et cette ignoble odeur de fer qui avait dès lors commencé à envahir la pièce.

C'était désormais celle de désinfectant, de mort et de médicament qui agressait ses narines, alors que seuls les bruits rapides de pas et les chuchotements des docteurs et des infirmiers perturbaient le calme silencieux, glacial et morbide qui était de rigueur dans les couloirs d'un hôpital. Certains d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs tenté de prendre contact avec lui, mais il les avait tous sèchement repoussés, parce qu'ils voulaient tous s'assurer de son état alors que seul celui de John lui importait en ce moment. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était qu'on l'avait immédiatement pris en urgence, et que les meilleurs praticiens étaient en pleine intervention. Il avait beau avoir essayé d'en savoir plus, tout le personnel médical était resté muet. Il n'accordait aucune importance à ceux qui l'avaient accompagné -Lestrade notamment- : il ne percevait que quelques bribes de conversation, et le ton autoritaire de l'inspecteur qui était en ligne avec des membres de son équipe. Minute après minute, seconde après seconde, il espérait que John survivrait, parce qu'il savait que sa mort l'anéantirait définitivement. Seul le bruit si caractéristique du pas d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait comme personne le sortit de sa léthargie angoissée. Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux rougis et le teint blafard, avant d'articuler faiblement :

« Mycroft.

-Je t'ai connu plus fringant, Sherlock. »

Le détective ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

« Essaye seulement de te mettre à ma place. John est mon ami et…J'ai juste l'impression de mourir…

-Tu deviens sentimental, de plus en plus secret. Toi et moi savons ce que ça signifie.

-La ferme.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je me suis douté que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal depuis le début de l'affaire Scorpion, et pas seulement à cause du petit crabe que tu as pris soin de cacher à ton cher John. Tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire de vive voix à quel point il t'est indispensable. Peut-être, oui. »

Sherlock comprit sur le champ ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il avait certainement raté toutes les occasions d'en parler à son ami, et son cœur lui disait, inconsciemment, qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre. Plus d'autre. En réalité, mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour John était trop difficile, mortellement difficile même. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, instinctivement, il avait voulu l'accompagner, le protéger, le sauver, et rien d'autre n'avait compté pour lui. Il avait totalement fait abstraction de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient sur le coup, parce qu'à ce moment-ci, il n'y avait eu que John et lui à ses yeux. Les larmes avaient tout de suite commencé à couler, sa voix avait tremblé et faibli, et il n'avait été que pure douleur et pure détresse.

« Mycroft, est-ce que tu sais si…

-S'il est encore en vie ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, alors que le visage de Mycroft devenait de plus en plus grave au fil des secondes.

« Oui, mais son état est encore instable.

-Mais il est en vie, soupira le détective. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Sherlock. Ça n'est pas parce qu'il est vivant qu'il est en bon état. Il est tout de même aux portes de la mort, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je veux le voir.

\- Non. Pas maintenant. Et puis, tu devrais toi aussi penser à te faire soigner. Les médecins peuvent t'aider.

-Je suis allé voir les meilleurs oncologues de Londres, et aucun ne peut rien pour moi. Nous savons tous les deux ce que j'ai, mais dans mon cas précis, c'est incurable. Ma seule chance est que ce que j'ai ne soit pas fulgurant mais particulièrement lent.

-Hum. Je suppose que tu vas lui dire toute la vérité maintenant, Sherlock. Tu lui mens depuis assez de temps. Tout comme nos parents : il faut qu'ils le sachent.

-Hors de question que tu leur en parles.

-Enfin. Tu n'es pas raisonnable.

-Je sais, mais ça me concerne moi et moi uniquement. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, Mycroft. Je veux juste voir John, lui parler. Voir par moi-même s'il va bien. »

L'aîné Holmes soupira, puis, toujours aussi stoïque et imperturbable, il fit tinter le bout de son parapluie contre le sol. Il allait répondre, lorsque Molly Hooper débarqua dans le couloir. Les deux frères l'avisèrent, alors qu'elle haletait à cause de la course effrénée qu'elle venait de faire.

« Oh, je…Je…Je viens d'apprendre pour John…

-Molly. Est-ce que vous en savez plus que mon frère ? »

Elle répondit par la négative d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je n'en sais rien, je suis désolée. »

Sherlock fulmina, tant de douleur, d'impatience et de pure douleur, où s'y mêlaient également tristesse, culpabilité, appréhension et tout un tas d'autres sentiments sur lesquels il était incapable de mettre le moindre mot.

« Molly, rien de rien, vraiment ?

-Je…Déjà, le corps de John n'est jamais arrivé à la morgue, et…J'ai croisé le docteur Baker en venant ici. Il m'a juste dit que l'opération se terminait après six heures d'intervention…

-Six heures… »

Le détective se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il vivait dans l'angoisse et l'attente, prostré sur cette chaise, depuis un quart de journée. Il ne l'avait même pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment-ci. Soudain, alors qu'il soupirait, abattu et harassé, il vit un praticien brun et en blouse blanche arriver à leur niveau : il était basané, âgé d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, et portait un dossier sous le bras.

« M. Sherlock Holmes ? »

Sherlock acquiesça timidement :

« M. Watson vient de se réveiller. »

Le détective soupira immédiatement de soulagement, puis ferma les yeux, désormais apaisé, ayant attendu ces simples mots pendant si longtemps.

« Il veut vous voir. Vous êtes la première personne qu'il demande. »

Le bouclé quitta alors sa chaise, puis se rasséréna et suivit alors le médecin d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, avant d'y entrer. John était alité dans un grand lit d'hôpital pâle et blanc et au dossier en bois sombre, sous perfusion, tout aussi blanc et blafard que le reste de la pièce. Il avait les yeux fermés -enfin, juste légèrement entrouverts, mais si peu qu'on pouvait tout à fait se dire qu'ils étaient clos-, mais Sherlock savait qu'il était bien vivant car il avait constaté que les couvertures se soulevaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Aussi, il prit place sur le côté du lit, puis s'assit sur la chaise qui trônait à côté, les mains jointes et les avant-bras déposés sur ses cuisses, qu'il avait resserrées entre elles, signe de sa nervosité et de son anxiété.

« Je…Je suis si désolé, John…C'est à cause de moi si…

-Je sais, Sherlock, reprit-il d'une voix toute faible, amorphe à cause la fatigue et de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça va ? -sa question était tellement à côté de la plaque vu la situation-

-Boarf, rit John. J'ai connu pire, je sors de la guerre je te rappelle… »

Le détective sourit face à ces mots : malgré tout, John lui pardonnait cette mise en danger et prenait ça avec humour en plus, comme à son habitude.

« Mais dis-moi, Sherlock…

-O…Oui ?

-Le Scorpion…Est-ce qu'il s'est échappé ?

-Oui. Avec Alice également. Ils se sont enfuis juste après le…enfin…Tu sais quoi. Le Scorpion savait qu'en t'atteignant à deux pas de moi tu serais mon seul centre d'attention et que je l'ignorerais le temps qu'il puisse s'échapper.

-Hum…En tout cas, il sait tirer. C'était précis et chirurgical.

-Je l'ai remarqué également. Mais, Sherlock, dis-moi…, reprit le médecin d'un ton plus grave, plus sérieux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'important suite à ces derniers mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, le Scorpion, en parlant d'une…vérité que tu m'aurais cachée ?

-Oh, euh…, commença Sherlock en se grattant le haut de la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

-Oh, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un avare de confessions, alors…Prends ton temps, d'accord ? Au fond, tu n'es même pas obligé de m'en parler…

-Non, John, j'y tiens. C'est plus qu'important, et c'est même particulièrement grave. Je te l'ai caché beaucoup trop longtemps, soupira-t-il, cherchant jusque dans les tréfonds de lui-même la force nécessaire à ses révélations.

-Je…Je t'écoute, Sherlock. Dis-moi. »

Le détective baissa la tête, puis serra les poings, nerveux.

« Juste avant de commencer l'affaire du Scorpion et la recherche d'Alice Lantier, je…J'ai reçu une lettre du St Barts Hospital. Tu sais, c'était le jour où nous nous sommes disputés après que tu m'as dit que tu voulais quitter Baker Street.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était il y a peu, en plus.

-C'est vrai.

-Et que contenait-elle ?

-C'étaient des résultats d'analyse de sang et de tests en oncologie que j'ai réalisé suite à l'une de nos enquêtes. Un simple contrôle de routine.

-De la routine ? En oncologie ? Je suis médecin, Sherlock. Ne dis pas d'inepties. Un cancer n'a rien de routinier.

-Sauf dans mon cas.

-Pardon ?

-Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai été atteint d'une leucémie. Même si elle était légère et facilement soignable, depuis, je fais des examens réguliers afin de prévenir la rechute.

-Et ? Alors ?

-Je n'en ai jamais eue.

-Tant mieux alors, soupira John de soulagement.

-J'ai pire.

-Hein ?

-Je suis réellement malade, mais cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Et ça impacte beaucoup plus ma vie maintenant que dans le passé.

-Dis-moi, je t'en prie.

-J'ai un mélanome choroïdien, John. Une saloperie de cancer lent et insidieux qui ronge mes yeux et me prive peu à peu de la chose qui compte le plus pour moi. Ce crabe m'arrache la vision. Tout devient flou, tout se perturbe, tout se tord. Je perds mon principal outil de travail. Je perds mes yeux, ma vision, ma capacité de déduction.

-Enfin, Sherlock...Tu peux quand même travailler, non ? Même si tes yeux fonctionnent de moins en moins bien, je sais que c'est ta tête qui est brillante et non pas tes yeux. Tu peux tout de même faire fonctionner ton formidable cerveau.

-Mon raisonnement a besoin de toutes les informations que me donne mon regard critique et observateur sur le monde. Je ne peux pas travailler sans.

-Sherlock, je suis pratiquement persuadé que c'est faux.

-Non, John. C'est primordial, vital même. Il faut que tu deviennes mes yeux.

-Que…Quoi ?

-John. Je suis sérieux. Nous devons boucler le cas Olffstein, reprit-il d'une voix sèche, mais où perlai une certaine émotion, et j'ai besoin de toutes mes capacités pour. Vu que mes yeux me lâchent, il faut donc que tu deviennes les miens.

-Mais je…Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-C'est essentiel au bon déroulement de cette enquête. Je t'en prie, John, le supplia-t-il presque, au bord des larmes.

-Mais je ne peux pas être aussi observateur que toi.

-Ca n'est que de l'entraînement, des automatismes à prendre. Tout ça n'est que de l'artificiel, tout comme mon palais mental. Ca se crée, c'est tout.

-Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu as des capacités innées qui facilitent tous ces artifices, comme tu les appelles.

-John. J'ai si…besoin de toi. Tes yeux sont la clé.

-Mais enfin, Sherlock ! C'est juste aberrant !

-Non, c'est…humain. Même si c'est inhabituel, je…Je te demande ton aide, parce que tu es mon ami et que je veux me faire pardonner pour tous les problèmes que je t'ai apportés.

-Je suis soufflé devant tant de…d'humilité. Je pensais que tu ignorais tout de ce mot. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas face à cette dernière phrase qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'assassine.

« Je suis flatté toutefois.

-Tu…Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai réellement besoin de toi, répliqua le détective.

-Alors, si c'est bien la vérité, que fait-on ?

-Dès que tu seras parfaitement sur pied, on se remettra au travail. Lestrade pourra certainement nous renseigner, il a lancé toutes ses équipes à la poursuite du Scorpion.

-Oh. Il n'a pas chômé.

-Il n'est pas vraiment de ce genre-là : c'est certainement le meilleur de Scotland Yard.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es dans ton état normal ? Je pensais que m'avouer la vérité concernant ta maladie te ferait redevenir comme tu es habituellement en fait. Parce que là, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. »

Sherlock baissa la tête puis serra ses mains plus fort : est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Sans doute. Les mots de Mycroft résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire, et il avait très bien compris qu'il fallait qu'il passe outre leur sens premier, notamment sur le mot « indispensable ». En effet, John Watson était devenu indispensable, tant pour leurs enquêtes -à cause de son cancer tout frais- que dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il savait très bien qu'il détestait son absence, que sa voix qui résonnait dans l'appartement le rassurait, qu'il parvenait à toujours le tempérer quand il partait beaucoup trop loin lors de leurs enquêtes, qu'il le suivait toujours fidèlement sans jamais se plaindre, malgré les risques qu'ils prenaient tous les deux. Alors oui, ses sentiments étaient sans doute ambiguës -beaucoup trop même-, et peut-être même qu'il attendait plus de John qu'une simple amitié, mais il hésitait à lui confier ce qu'il ressentait, tout d'abord parce qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de sentiments humains, et ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de John. Son ami aimait les femmes et était un hétéro pur et dur : comment pourrait-il seulement envisager la possibilité de commencer une histoire avec un connard comme lui, imbu de lui-même, arrogant, connard sur les bords, sociopathe, à tendances compulsives, impulsives et toxicomaniaques ? Non, c'était surréaliste. Impossible. Irrationnel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su se définir par rapport à sa propre sexualité, à ses propres attirances, à ses propres envies. Oui, Irene Adler, La Femme, lui avait plu. Mais là où avec elle, ça restait purement physique, animal presque, avec John, c'était différent. John faisait fonctionner son petit cœur de pierre.

« Sherlock ? Ça va ? »

Il se redressa, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil, puis prit la parole, la voix légèrement pâteuse.

« Oh, euh…Oui, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.

-J'avais raison, sourit-il. Il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe. Est-ce que je me trompe, dis-moi ?

-Oh, euh…Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer…

-Eh bien, par le début, non ?

-Implacable logique, John, rit-il timidement. Eh bien…

-Oui ? »

Sherlock soupira, puis se frotta les mains, nerveux, avant de triturer ses doigts, toujours aussi anxieux.

« C'est assez difficile. Je…En fait, je…J'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments.

-Alléluia !, rit cette fois-ci John à gorge déployée. Évidemment que tu en as, Sherlock. Aussi sociopathe ou insensible que tu sois, tu ressens forcément quelques petites choses dans ton cœur de glace.

-Tu…Tu ne comprends pas. Je ressens des sentiments pour… »

Il allait continuer sa phrase lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il pesta intérieurement -il n'avait jamais eu autant de courage et voilà que tout partait en fumée-, alors que l'infirmière entrait dans la chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne, aux cheveux courts et blonds légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux étaient dans des tons entre le vert et le bleu, et également pétillants et rieurs.

« Oh, bonjour John. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite, commença-t-elle.

-Ça…Ça n'est rien, Mary. Vraiment. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes.

-Enchantée, M. Holmes, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je m'appelle Mary Morstan.

-Mary, vous dites…, reprit le détective en plissant les yeux, l'examinant méticuleusement comme il en avait l'habitude. Malgré son cancer, toutes ses capacités n'étaient pas encore altérées.

-Oui, M. Holmes. Que…Que faites- vous donc ?

-Oh, passez outre Mary, sourit l'ancien médecin. Il fait tout le temps ça avec les gens, qu'il les connaisse ou non. Rassurez-vous. C'est…C'est un tic qu'il a pris à cause de son métier de détective.

-Oh, d'accord. Alors…Votre meilleur ami est détective.

-En effet. »

La jeune femme s'approcha alors de John puis vérifia ses perfusions avant de prendre sa tension et de lui préparer ses médicaments antidouleurs.

« Voilà, John. Tout est en règle, et c'est même mieux qu'il y a un quart d'heure. Je repasserai à huit heures. Reposez-vous bien. »

John lui sourit, puis Mary quitta la chambre, alors que Sherlock soupirait -et tentait d'y dissimuler son mécontentement-.

« Hum. Elle a l'air gentille.

-Mais elle l'est. Elle est adorable.

-Hum. John, ça n'est absolument pas le moment de batifoler avec une femme.

-Sherlock, enfin. Tu plais à Molly, c'est évident, et je suis sûr que tu le sais. J'ai bien vu que tu flirtais avec elle ou que tu la complimentais quand tu voulais obtenir quelque chose, comme regarder des corps à la morgue ou grappiller des informations. Tu joues plus ou moins avec ses sentiments et sache que c'est plutôt bas comme comportement.

-Hum.

-Alors, que fait-on, maintenant ?

-Déjà, il faut que tu te rétablisses. Une fois que tu seras sur pied, nous reprendrons notre enquête. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Lestrade n'a pas totalement perdu la trace de cet enfoiré. Après, quand nous aurons une idée, même floue, de sa localisation, nous nous lancerons à sa poursuite. Et cette fois-ci, je n'éprouverai aucune pitié à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait à toi et à la petite. Il ne mérite ni mon respect, ni ma considération, mais seulement ma haine. Il payera, un point c'est tout.

-Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

-Ça dépendra certainement de mon humeur, mais dans tous les cas, je l'imagine bien avec une petite balle dans la tête.

-Ah ah, rit-il très légèrement. Je te reconnais bien là, Sherlock.

-On ne touche pas impunément aux gens qui comptent pour moi. C'est tout. Le Scorpion doit payer, et il payera.

 **XxX**

John revint au 221B Baker Street quelques jours plus tard, plus ou moins rétabli : il avait encore un peu mal au ventre, mais la douleur restait parfaitement supportable. Durant son absence, il s'était attendu à ce que Sherlock coure presque après Lestrade afin d'en savoir plus sur la possible localisation du Scorpion, mais il avait vite déchanté. Son ami avait passé tout le temps de sa convalescence à l'appartement -se déplaçant uniquement pour venir le voir une à deux fois par jour- à s'isoler dans son palais mental. Toutefois, ce petit voyage au cœur de son esprit s'était révélé plus qu'efficace pour lui : durant tout ce temps, il avait visualisé tous les événements, toutes les informations, tout ce qu'il détenait sur les Olffstein et les Lantier, et avait réussi à en tirer quelques conclusions et déductions plus qu'intéressantes.

Lorsque l'ancien médecin passa la porte de son appartement, il avisa immédiatement Sherlock, qui était assis en _padmāsana_ -la position du lotus en hatha yoga, parfaite pour la méditation- au milieu de la moquette du salon, les yeux fermés et les mains à moitié refermées, tournées vers le ciel, nus pieds et en robe de chambre ouverte par-dessus son costume usuel, comme à son habitude. Dès qu'il le vit, il sourit, conscient que son ami était plongé dans les limbes et les méandres de son palais mental -et également que le perturber maintenant le desservirait-, déposa son manteau et son écharpe, puis s'isola un moment dans la cuisine afin de se trouver un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Passant outre les quelques doigts ensanglantés qui traînaient dans le réfrigérateur –c'était tout à fait normal maintenant-, il attrapa de quoi manger, puis grignota rapidement après avoir refermé les portes du meuble. Alors qu'il finissait de manger, il entendit Sherlock se relever brusquement, puis vit sa tête dépasser dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses doigts longs et fins contre son chambranle bas.

« Le Scorpion est encore en Angleterre.

-Pardon ?, s'étouffa presque John avec son encas, pris au dépourvu.

-Le Scorpion est encore en Angleterre : c'est ce que j'en ai déduit en triturant un peu mon palais mental. J'ai même une petite idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver.

-Tu…Tu en es sûr ?

-Enfin John, renifla-t-il avec une certaine condescendance. C'est évident. Tu n'as rien remarqué lors de notre confrontation avec lui ?

-Euh…Non. Enfin, rien de bien concret.

-Mycroft m'a dit qu'Elijah Olffstein était écossais d'origine, et il aurait résidé à Glasgow et à Édimbourg. Mais il est aussi écossais que je suis espagnol, John. Son accent est spécifique au Devon, plus précisément au Dartmoor.

-Le…Le Dartmoor ?

-En effet, acquiesça le détective en se détachant de la porte et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Le Dartmoor. Sinistre coïncidence.

-L'affaire Baskerville t'a particulièrement chamboulé, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Quelle angoisse, alors que tout ceci n'était que poudre aux yeux…

-Hum. Nous partons pour Princetown sur le champ. Prépare quelques affaires.

-Princetown ? Pourquoi donc Princetown ?

-Je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit à nouveau lié aux sordides manipulations génétiques de la base de Baskerville, le Dartmoor n'est pas si grand, et Olffstein n'est pas un nom courant : je suis sûr que cette famille est connue dans le coin. Courir à la pêche aux informations dans l'une des villes les plus importantes de la région me semble être un bon départ. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Mais Sherlock, enfin…, soupira John. Penses-tu donc que le Scorpion aurait été assez stupide au point de retourner dans sa région natale, et qu'il puisse être trahi à cause d'un détail aussi anodin, mais aussi marquant, qu'un accent ?

-Il faut croire que oui… »

Puis, il s'arrêta de marcher, avant de sourire et de se retourner vers son ami :

« Mais bien sûr. C'est évident. Les criminels, aussi intelligents et psychopathes qu'ils soient, font toujours une erreur à un moment. Et là, c'est son accent qui l'a trahi. Je suis observateur, et il semble l'avoir oublié. Malheureusement pour lui, sa chance vient de tourner, reprit-il en attrapant l'un des pistolets qui traînaient sur la table.

-Sherlock. Si tu prends l'un de nos flingues, pense à le recharger.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Pas depuis le jour où tu as été en manque la dernière fois. Simple précaution. »

Suite à ces mots, il fouilla un petit moment dans ses placards, en sortit des balles et rechargea sèchement et avec une grand dextérité -signe de son expérience et sa maîtrise- le pistolet qu'il avait encore dans la main.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement, mais le détective s'arrêta brusquement au bas des escaliers, John devant lui, lorsqu'il sentit le téléphone qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans le coffre vibrer dans la poche de son manteau. Il le sortit précipitamment, fébrile et impatient tandis que son ami se rapprochait de lui, intrigué. Ça n'était pas, cette fois-ci, un appel d'Alice Lantier comme il l'avait espéré sur le coup : il n'avait reçu qu'un simple message.

« M. Holmes,

Notre petite confrontation a littéralement dépassé mes espérances.

Vous m'avez physiquement démontré toute la fragilité de votre être, et uniquement grâce à une petite balle bien placée.

Vous devez comprendre, M. Holmes, que malgré tout, vous avez complètement massacré mes plans concernant la petite, à cause de votre foutue perspicacité et votre bien désagréable sens de l'observation. Mais, je savais à quoi m'attendre, on vous l'a déjà dit.

Votre réputation vous précède.

Alors, permettez-moi de vous mettre en garde -vous le remarquerez, je suis plutôt clément-. Même si comparé à d'autres vous êtes hors d'atteinte et pratiquement intouchable physiquement parlant, je peux vous faire souffrir autrement. Réduire votre petit cœur en cendres, comme le voulait notre cher Moriarty.

Gardez toujours un œil sur votre petit toutou, M. Sherlock Holmes. Un accident est si vite arrivé. »

Dès qu'il termina sa lecture, il verrouilla immédiatement le téléphone, voulant à tout prix éviter que John n'en lise le moindre mot, tout en essayant de garder une certaine contenance afin qu'il ne puisse pas se douter de quelque chose.

« Sherlock, de qui était ce message ?

-Oh, euh…De personne. Ça n'était rien. Une simple erreur de numéro.

-Oh, d'accord. »

Malgré cette réponse conciliante, le détective savait bien évidemment que John n'était pas dupe, mais il ne disait rien du tout, conscient que tirer les vers du nez de Sherlock Holmes était tant vain qu'impossible. Sherlock, lui, se disait qu'il avait une raison supplémentaire de garder John près de lui désormais : il avait eu si peur pour lui à l'hôpital qu'il prenait les menaces du Scorpion très au sérieux, totalement conscient qu'Olffstein était tout à fait capable de les atteindre tous les deux, et gravement.

« Allons-y maintenant. »

 **XxX**

Sherlock et John arrivèrent dans le Dartmoor le jour même, quelques heures après leur départ de Londres. La région n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernier passage : toujours aussi grand, aussi vert, aussi vide. Les amas de cailloux et d'éclats de rocaille grisâtres rayés de mousse brune et sèche tranchaient avec le vert pâle de la rare végétation et le blanc des tas de neige immaculés et les congères qui s'accumulaient contre eux, alors que la brume d'hiver qui tombait -Noël arrivait déjà à grands pas, on devait être dans les alentours du vingt décembre- donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère si sinistre, si floue et si glaciale que même Sherlock se sentit brusquement frissonner sur le coup, tant à cause de l'ambiance qu'à cause des souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire à cause de cet endroit. John l'avait bien remarqué, mais il ne pipa mot, alors qu'ils faisaient tous les deux face aux paysages du Dartmoor -ils parvenaient même à distinguer les contours flous de la base militaire de Baskerville, au loin, malgré la brume-, alors que Princetown était en contrebas de l'escarpement rocheux où ils étaient restés debout. Le vent, froid -un ignoble vent d'est- sifflait dans leurs oreilles, s'infiltrait dans chaque petite parcelle de leur corps et leur glaçait le sang.

John avait l'impression de faire face à un tableau romantique : la nature du Dartmoor -voire même du Devon tout entier- était belle, brutale, sauvage et cruelle, et quand il y posait les yeux, il se sentait effroyablement petit et misérable.

« Princetown, soupira Sherlock. Notre point de départ. Allons-y John. Plus vite on ira, plus vite on pourra retrouver Alice et le Scorpion. »

Ils descendirent dans la ville, puis y vagabondèrent à la recherche de personnes à interroger, mais la totalité des rues, tout comme la place principale, étaient vides. Ils évoluaient dans une ville complètement morte, froide, et effrayante : une ville fantôme remplie de spectres et de vieilles angoisses noirâtres dont l'étrange atmosphère se ressentait jusque dans les tréfonds de la ville. Le silence régnait également en tyran despotique ici : seul le bruit de leurs pas perturbait sa prédominance. Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un grincement de porte, puis les petits pas feutrés d'une vielle femme qui s'avança sur le palier, méfiante, à moitié cachée par sa porte de bois grossier, qu'elle n'avait ouvert que sur quelques centimètres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Bonjour Madame, commença John, le plus avenant possible. Je m'appelle John Watson et voici mon collègue et ami, Sherlock Holmes.

-Sherlock Holmes ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Baskerville, de l'histoire du p'tit Henry Knight. Vous êtes pas vraiment le bienvenu ici.

-Madame, je vous en prie. Je suis ici pour une enquête. Le cas Olffstein. Peut-être pourrez-me renseigner, dites-moi, répliqua le détective, légèrement sarcastique.

-Olff…Olffstein ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, Madame », reprit l'ancien médecin.

D'un coup, la vieille claqua sa porte sèchement, dont le bruit eut l'effet d'un coup de feu tant le silence était pesant. Le sang de Sherlock ne fit qu'un tour : il courut vers la demeure de la vieille, et tambourina alors du poing la cloison.

« Ecoutez-moi ! Ce cas est crucial et j'ai besoin d'informations ! Je sais que les frères Olffstein sont du Dartmoor ! »

Ce fut John qui arrêta son ami en lui attrapant le bras, réprobateur.

« Arrête Sherlock ! Tu vas l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous aider si tu détruis sa porte à coups de poings ? »

Le détective le repoussa brusquement et précipitamment, agacé, puis se retourna à nouveau vers la maison avant de s'égosiller :

« Je sais que vous les connaissez ! Dites-moi ! Que savez-vous d'Elijah et Niklaus Olffstein ?! »

A sa grande surprise, la vieille femme rouvrit la porte, un peu plus que la première fois : Sherlock remarqua immédiatement ses prunelles aigue-marine, et l'alliance ternie qu'elle portait à l'annulaire de la main gauche. Elle s'avança un peu plus sur le palier, méfiante, mais plus amène qu'avant :

« Niklaus et Elijah étaient de bons petits, vous savez. Du moins…Dans leur enfance. Je me suis rendue compte par la suite que…que…qu'ils étaient de la mauvaise graine, comme leur père. J'avais bien dit à ma pauvre petite Dora qu'il ferait un mauvais mari…

-Dora ?, reprit John.

-Votre fille. Dora Olffstein. La mère des deux criminels sur lesquels nous travaillons.

-Mon Alfred, paix à son âme, était du même avis que moi. Dora n'a vraiment pas fait un beau mariage. Il était pas brillant du tout. Elle nous a juste dégoté un Londonien raté qui était venu s'enterrer ici, à Princetown.

-Qu'est-elle devenue, dites-moi ? Votre fille ?

-Après la naissance des petits…Ils sont restés ici quelques années puis sont allés un peu plus loin dans le Devon. Niklaus est rev'nu à Princetown quand il avait…vingt-cinq ans si je me souviens bien. Il a vécu à la maison un temps, puis il a trouvé du boulot à Baskerville.

-Ça semble tout à fait logique vu que Laura Lantier nous a dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré lors de ses études de chimie en France.

-Mais il a été viré, vous savez. Pas longtemps après. Il avait volé quelque chose d'important. Je l'ai plus jamais revu après. Mais je suis sûre de ça : c'était quelque chose de dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux.


	10. Chapitre IX

Dumini : Merci encore pour ta review ! Oui, il est bien en vie, la question est de savoir combien de temps ;)

Oui, l'enquête avance bien, mais je ne sais pas encore si on est si proche du dénouement (je pense quand même, je vais éviter de trop traîner en longueur)

Sinon, merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic (et merci aux followers !) : je pense qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin de l'histoire, et je suis contente de voir que vous la suivez toujours autant !

 **XxX**

Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, il frissonna à cause du froid d'hiver, mordant et glacial, qui prédominait ici. Il soupira, constata le petit nuage de vapeur chaude qui émanait de ses lèvres et s'évaporait dans l'air, puis posa les yeux sur l'endroit où il avait atterri. Tout d'abord, ce lieu brillait par son incroyable obscurité. Aussi, il alluma la lampe de poche qu'il avait dans la main, et éclaira alors les lieux. Lorsqu'il les reconnut, son cœur se serra alors et en frémit même presque d'horreur : il était perdu en pleine nuit au milieu de la lande du Dartmoor, seul, sans personne, juste avec une lampe de poche, et rien d'autre. Il commença à marcher dans la lande, foulant aux pieds tout un lit de feuilles mortes ou à moitié décomposées -il parvenait à distinguer la dentelle végétale qui se creusait contre l'armature des fanes-, humides et glissantes. Il éclaira successivement le sol, la cime du bois, le givre qui courait sur les troncs crevassés et sombres des arbres, plus ou moins recouverts de mousse brunâtre ou de lichen sec -le genre qui s'effritait sous les doigts-, puis le chemin qu'il allait devoir se frayer dans cette forêt à la limite du morbide. Le vent soufflait et sifflait dans ses oreilles tout en faisant voler les pans de son lourd manteau noir et ses boucles brunes, les plaquant de temps à autre contre ses tempes et son front. Il déambulait volontairement avec une certaine lenteur, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'itinéraire qu'il empruntait, l'obscurité le ralentissant grandement. Il entendait le vent hurler dans la cime des arbres et leurs branches noueuses claquer les unes contre les autres, grands géants de bois s'affrontant dans un combat épique et mortellement sinistre. Tout en marchant, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il se perdait de plus en plus en s'enfonçant dans ces bois sordides et froids, où il avait seulement la lune et sa solitude comme unique compagnie. Heureusement, l'astre sélénite n'était que dans son premier quart : même s'il ne délivrait que peu de lumière, le voir plein aurait conforté Sherlock dans l'idée que cette scène, en tant que cliché ultime et total, aurait été digne d'un mauvais film d'horreur, l'une de ces vieilles séries Z que l'on ne pouvait trouver que dans les vidéoclubs les plus miteux de Londres.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de se repérer ou de s'orienter : l'obscurité le privait de sa vision -la lampe de poche n'était pas si efficace que ça en réalité-, et le froid mordant de l'hiver anglais n'arrangeait pas sa situation : malgré ses vêtements, pourtant chauds, le vent, insidieux, parvenait à le glacer jusqu'aux os. Même son habituelle écharpe bleue ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer. Il soupira à nouveau -les feuilles mortes, même _ici_ , faisaient tellement de bruit que la discrétion n'était plus qu'une bien douce illusion actuellement-, ignorant la brume épaisse comme de la poix qui tombait toujours.

Ce fut un bruissement plus fort et plus _animal_ qui le fit stopper sa marche au milieu de la lande, entre trois arbres plutôt vieux et massifs, couverts de givre et de mousse. Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même, éclairant les alentours à l'aide de sa lampe, cherchant de l'œil la chose qui avait l'air d'être sur ses talons, en vain : il n'y avait rien.

Rien du tout.

Il reprit sa marche, toutefois peu rassuré, mais s'arrêta soudainement en apercevant du coin de l'œil deux grandes pupilles rouge vermillon et vides le fixer, effroyables et effrayantes. Il fit volte-face et balaya le périmètre à l'aide de sa lampe -bien évidemment, il ne vit rien, excepté quelques empreintes de pattes imprimées dans la terre meuble de la lande, au milieu des feuilles mortes-.

« Qui est là ?, questionna-t-il. Montrez-vous ! Ce sont les lâches qui se cachent dans l'ombre ! »

Seul un grognement fit office de réponse, un grognement ignoble, sourd et guttural qui le pétrifia sur place alors que son sang se refroidissait dans ses vaisseaux. Il balaya à nouveau la zone avec la lampe, la main tremblante -tant à cause de la peur que du froid qui régnait _ici_ -, alors que le bruit intérieur de son souffle l'angoissait de plus en plus. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la présence d'une forme étrange, quadrupède, trapue et imposante -énorme même-, qui s'avançait vers lui à pas lents, méfiants, comme un prédateur à la recherche de sa proie. Ses dents -ses belles dents, magnifiquement pointues, de vraies canines- brillaient dans la lumière de la lune, tout comme ses yeux rouge feu. Son souffle rauque, et tout aussi rocailleux que les escarpements de la lande, brisait le silence de mort des bois, alors que la _bête_ tournait autour de lui, comme elle le ferait d'un petit animal qu'elle aurait prévu de dévorer tout cru.

C'était _elle_. C'était la créature. C'était le _molosse_.

Pris d'une soudaine peur panique, Sherlock bondit en arrière, toujours sa lampe dans les mains, et commença à s'élancer dans la lande, conscient que la bête était certainement à sa poursuite. Il courait de matière erratique, perdu et déboussolé, les pans de son manteau claquant contre le creux de ses genoux et ses mollets. Son propre souffle devenait tout aussi incohérent et instable, se découpait à intervalles aléatoires, signe de sa panique -or, lui, il ne paniquait _jamais_ , surtout _ici_ -, et son cœur battait totalement la chamade. Il pouvait entendre les pas pressés et fiévreux de la bête derrière lui, alors que sa respiration caverneuse devenait de plus en plus humaine, se rapprochait de cris et de rires, et le détective commençait à percevoir celui de son Némésis derrière les clabauderies sauvages et truculentes du molosse.

Même _ici_ , Moriarty ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.

Il perdit violemment l'équilibre en glissant sur les feuilles mortes, chuta dans une sorte de fossé crevassé et crevé par le temps et les actes de l'Homme, et tomba au sol quelques mètres plus bas au niveau de son aine. Il se prostra sur lui-même, les mains sur son ventre, alors qu'une douleur sourde naissait vers sa hanche droite et sa cheville gauche : sa chute avait été plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé, d'autant plus qu'il y avait perdu sa lampe. Il l'avisa lorsqu'il commença à se relever, à quelques mètres de lui, mais rampa vers elle et l'attrapa, constatant par là-même qu'il s'était également blessé à la main gauche : une belle entaille bien profonde -certainement causée par une branche plutôt pointue- courait sur toute la largeur de sa paume. Il pesta, et essaya de se remettre debout, difficilement, alors qu'il percevait encore la présence de la bête au-dessus de lui, sur le talus, en vain. Il resta au sol, incapable de se relever totalement, et avisa une sorte de fossé boueux et qui semblait peu profond sous l'un des gros arbres qui refermait la clairière où il était tombé. Il s'aplatit un peu plus contre le sol terreux, puis crapahuta jusqu'au creux béant. Ensuite, il l'éclaira de sa lampe -alors que son sang, rougeâtre et chaud dégoulinait sur son poignet-, et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas eu totalement raison : le trou était réellement profond apparemment. Le vent, lorsqu'il s'y engouffrait, criaillait dans ses creux de terre et de pierre, et donnait l'impression à Sherlock qu'il faisait face aux lamentations d'un monstre mythique et mortellement dangereux, qui le suppliait de ses sirènes vocales de l'aider pour mieux le dévorer. Soudain, il se pencha beaucoup trop en avant, et sombra alors dans le creux -qui accueillait sans aucun problème le corps d'un homme de sa taille-, mais uniquement en partie. Il parvint à s'accrocher d'une seule main aux bords glaiseux du trou, mais il finit par lâcher, incapable de résister à la gravité.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il chuta, mais ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête :

« Ce qui tue, ça n'est pas la chute, mais l'atterrissage. »

Force était de constater que pour une fois, Moriarty avait raison.

Et l'atterrissage, il le sentit passer. Il s'écroula sur un sol en damier, sa tête frappant violemment le carrelage -sa propre logique commençait à s'effriter, il le sentait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il émerge maintenant- tout en étouffant à ce moment-ci un petit cri de douleur. Il se releva très doucement, plié en deux par les afflictions qui l'assaillaient, et observa les lieux.

La pièce où il avait atterri n'avait rien à voir avec le fond d'un gouffre terreux, caillouteux et rempli de vers : elle semblait être tout droit sortie d'un film gothique. Les murs patinés étaient couleur crème, abîmés par le temps et l'usure et, étonnamment, il y avait un peu de lumière, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse distinguer les quelques détails de cette nouvelle pièce, qui semblait plutôt neutre et nue. Il porta la main à sa tempe, qui lui faisait légèrement mal, et constata qu'il saignait. Il éteignit alors sa lampe de poche, et commença à déambuler dans la pièce, méfiant et le plus alerte possible. Il avisa alors très vite un petit guéridon à une dizaine de mètres, isolé au milieu de la salle, et avança vers lui. C'était étrange : il avait la très perturbante impression que plus il marchait vers elle, plus elle s'éloignait de lui. Finalement, lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il remarqua immédiatement la cloche en cuivre terni -le genre que l'on trouvait dans les grands restaurants-, et la fiole transparente qui contenait un liquide ambré qui brillait doucement sous la lumière des lieux. Il remarqua ensuite les deux étiquettes -une sur chaque récipient, la cloche et la fiole- : sur la première, il y avait écrit « Mange-moi », alors que l'autre portait l'inscription « Bois-moi ». A côté de ceux-ci, il avisa également un vase de cristal sale sur sa base, où flottait un bouquet de jacinthe des bois vieillissantes dans de l'eau qui commençait à croupir. Il souleva la cloche d'un geste sec, et haussa un sourcil à la fois sceptique et stupéfait quand il vit qu'elle ne dissimulait que cinq petits pépins d'orange, jaunes et pâles, légèrement innervés mais parfaitement propres. Il en prit un dans la main, du bout des doigts, et l'examina méticuleusement : c'était un pépin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, un pépin d'orange qui brillait tant grâce à la lumière que par sa normalité.

« _Je sais qui vous êtes._ »

Ces mots, prononcés par une voix fluette et féminine, le firent faire volte-face et se retourner vers l'origine de ses paroles.

Alice Lantier lui faisait face. Elle était beaucoup plus propre et plus calme que lors de leur première rencontre à Gower Street, et elle lui souriait également. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue -on aurait dit de la crinoline- qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, avec des petites ballerines assorties et de la dentelle fine autour des poignets -Sherlock avait l'impression de voir une tenue du XIXe siècle-. Elle tenait un drôle d'appareil dans les mains, en cuivre poli et ouvragé, qui ressemblait clairement à un narguilé. De celui-ci émanait une fumée assez épaisse, mais là où le détective s'attendait à y sentir des odeurs de fruits ou d'huiles essentielles, c'étaient celles, beaucoup plus insidieuses -et même addictives pour lui- d'opiacées.

« _A…Alice ?_ »

Elle acquiesça, puis reprit :

« _Suivez le lapin blanc._

- _A..Alice, écoute-moi. Que veux-tu dire ?_

- _Vous le savez déjà, M. Holmes. Cherchez bien dans votre esprit. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour me retrouver. Vous savez déjà où je suis. Cherchez bien._ »

Puis, elle lui tourna le dos, et déposa le narguilé sur la table. Ensuite, elle sourit une dernière fois au détective et commença à marcher vers un point inconnu de la pièce, et à s'éloigner de lui. Sherlock essaya de la rattraper, mais cette fois-ci, l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de lui à vitesse grand V était encore plus forte. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle s'évapora alors soudainement juste devant lui, dissoute dans la fumée du narguilé. Il recula brusquement, et rabattit sa main contre lui, paniqué, alors que sa vue commençait à se troubler. Sa gorge piquait également à cause de la fumée.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il émerge maintenant.

Il se retourna vers la table, où la seule couleur qu'il distinguait clairement était le bleu plus ou moins violacé du bouquet de jacinthes des bois, qui se brouillait de plus en plus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se pencha en avant, alors qu'une nouvelle migraine sourde et violente l'agressait et le réduisait presque au tapis. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court : il haletait presque comme un petit animal apeuré et blessé.

« Sherlock. »

Il releva très légèrement la tête face à cette voix qui semblait si familière à son oreille.

« Sherlock. »

Il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où elle venait.

« Sherlock ! »

Elle devenait de plus en plus forte et vrombissait presque dans ses tympans : il ne faisait pas que l'entendre, il la ressentait réellement, comme si son interlocuteur était juste devant lui et lui hurlait dessus. Puis, il trouva Dieu sait où la force de combattre son atroce mal de crâne et releva complètement la tête. Il balaya du regard l'ensemble de la pièce, et aperçut alors au loin une silhouette certes floue, mais où il distinguait encore quelques détails vaguement familiers. Il sourit, puis courut vers elle, mais elle se floutait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa course, alors qu'il commençait à la héler. Sa voix perdait de son timbre seconde après seconde, et il se rendait bien compte qu'il courait après une ombre. Il trébucha et tomba à terre, alors que la silhouette débutait une longue et sinistre évaporation dans l'air. Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience, alors tout autour de lui s'assombrissait et se brouillait dans son cerveau.

 **XxX**

Sherlock expira violemment et bruyamment lorsqu'il finit par émerger tout en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, puis se redressa brutalement, le souffle court. Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine avec violence et douleur presque, alors qu'il sentait l'adrénaline se distiller et se cristalliser dans ses veines.

« Sherlock, écoute-moi ! »

Le détective se retourna vers l'origine de la voix : John était assis, à peine quelques centimètres le séparant de lui, alors qu'il était lui-même plus ou moins allongé sur un lit branlant et miteux. Il déposa la main sur son front, agité de spasmes et de tremblements, puis prit la parole d'une voix plutôt pâteuse :

« John…Où…Que…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mrs. Finnrow nous a accueillis chez elle après notre conversation dans la rue de Princetown. Nous avons un peu parlé de sa fille Dora, puis tu lui as demandé où tu pourrais trouver une chambre pour te reposer. Elle t'a conduit ici, puis nous avons continué à discuter tous les deux. I peine dix minutes, je…Nous avons entendu de drôles de bruits ici, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tu convulsais sur le lit et gémissait comme si…Comme si tu étais…

-Comme si quoi ?!

-Comme si tu étais en pleine overdose, reprit le médecin en croisant les bras, le regard lourd de reproches.

-Oh.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

-Rien. Rien du tout. »

John bondit vers son ami et releva brusquement la manche droite de son manteau et de sa chemise, avant de soupirer en constatant les trois petites marques rondes et violacées sur sa peau blanchâtre.

« Trois fois ?! Combien de grammes de cocaïne as-tu dans le sang, Sherlock ?! »

Il retira brusquement son avant-bras et le toisa, le regard orageux.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires. Ça m'aide à réfléchir c'est tout.

-Ça…Ça t'aide à réfléchir ?! Tu aurais pu mourir !

-Sauf que Youpi ! Je suis en vie John ! Et j'ai tellement trifouillé mon palais mental que j'ai une piste sérieuse concernant le Scorpion.

-A la bonne heure », reprit son ami, grinçant et sarcastique.

Leur petite conversation fut soudainement interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue de Mrs. Finnrow, un plateau dans les mains. Elle le déposa sur la petite commode en face du lit, puis avisa le détective :

« Vous êtes tout pâlichon ! Est-ce que vous mangez quelques fois ?

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, Mrs. Finnrow, reprit John. Il ne mange jamais. Et il ne dort pas non plus d'ailleurs.

-Un vrai cadavre !, soupira la vieille femme. Et puis, vous m'avez vraiment fait peur vous savez ! On aurait dit que vous étiez possédé !

-Oh, mais il l'est !, rit ironiquement le blond. Ses démons sont la cocaïne et l'adrénaline ! »

Sherlock grommela en croisant les bras, puis observa la duègne, effroyablement sec :

« Apportez-moi immédiatement de quoi écrire. Sur le champ.

-Mais…

-Passez outre, je vous en prie, s'excusa son ami. Il est toujours comme ça.

-Oh, euh…D'accord. Je vais vous chercher ça. »

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Sherlock fut complètement surpris lorsque John lui décocha une violente gifle, sa main claquant contre sa peau pâle et blafarde. Il se tint la joue, puis le regarda dans les yeux, totalement perdu et incapable de comprendre cet accès de colère si soudain.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, John ?!

-En quelle langue vais-je devoir te dire que ce sont ces saloperies qui te précipiteront dans la tombe ?! Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

-Ça m'aide juste à réfléchir.

-Pff. Elles vont te tuer, et plus vite que tu ne le penses.

-Je n'ai pas prévu de vivre vieux », répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme ironique.

John allait répondre, lorsque Mrs. Finnrow revint avec ce que Sherlock lui avait demandé, à savoir du papier et un stylo. Il les prit, puis la congédia d'un simple regard assassin. Ensuite, il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, déposa le papier sur les draps, puis avisa John, le stylo à la main, souriant :

« Niklaus Olffstein était particulièrement brillant. Plus que brillant même.

-Pardon ?

-Il était tellement intelligent qu'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps était-il mort exactement quand tu l'as trouvé ?

-Oh, eh bien…Quelques heures tout au plus.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il venait de retrouver sa fille et son frère quand il a été tué. Il a dû prendre Elijah au dépourvu, son frère a paniqué, et il l'a tué.

-Oh, pas totalement. Il avait bien prévu de le tuer, et Niklaus Olffstein le savait parfaitement.

-Tu commences à me perdre, Sherlock. »

Le détective griffonna alors sur le papier, fébrile et impatient, tout en grommelant :

« C'est pourtant évident. Niklaus et Elijah Olffstein sont en conflit depuis des années. C'est presque logique entre des frères, usuel même.

-Oui, en effet.

-Toutefois, ils ont travaillé ensemble, dans les activités crapuleuses et criminelles de Niklaus Olffstein, mais ils ont commencé leurs crimes beaucoup plus tôt que ce que nous pouvions imaginer. Mais, il y avait tellement de rivalités entre eux qu'Elijah voulait le tuer depuis des années. Et ça, et ça…Niklaus le savait parfaitement. Il a donc élaboré un plan très astucieux nous incluant afin que nous sauvions la petite. Parce que nous avons fait de bien trop hâtives conclusions : Niklaus ne courait pas après sa femme pour retrouver sa fille, mais après son frère pour la sauver. Nous avions négligé le fait qu'Interpol n'avait jamais retrouvé aucune trace d'Olffstein depuis 1998, fait qui se justifie par son inactivité totale. Il fomentait son plan, dans l'ombre, et ce dès la naissance de sa fille. Au premier abord, son but était de la protéger. Mais depuis son enlèvement, il voulait la sauver.

-Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de nous ? Pourquoi un criminel de sa trempe appellerait-il le meilleur détective de l'Angleterre ?! Ça le met au pied du mur !

-C'est juste fou, et étrangement triste, ce qu'un père peut faire pour son enfant. C'est presque effrayant.

-Et le téléphone ? Et Moriarty ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas encore tout. La nature du lien entre Moriarty et Olffstein est encore trop floue dans ma tête.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu as déduit tout ceci en à peine dix minutes ?

-Enfin John ! Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur des colocataires, mais ne m'insulte pas. J'ai fait beaucoup plus que ces quelques constatations de bas étage.

-Je t'écoute.

-Mrs. Finnrow nous as dit que son beau-fils avait travaillé à Baskerville, et qu'il y avait volé quelque chose.

-Oui. De dangereux apparemment.

-Faux !, sourit-il. La vieille s'est juste laissée embarquer dans la folie des rumeurs. Il n'a rien volé de bien méchant. C'est même totalement inoffensif. Et sa mémoire flanche également. Olffstein a travaillé ici il y a moins d'un an.

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Enfin, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne me jette pas dans mes enquêtes sans quelques informations.

-Depuis combien de temps sais-tu qu'il avait travaillé à Baskerville, Sherlock ?, gronda alors John.

-Oh, je ne sais plus vraiment. J'ai dû contacter Mycroft lors de notre voyage en France.

-En…En France ?! Mais c'était au tout début de notre enquête !

-Moui.

-Tu es incorrigible. Désespérant même. Tu me l'as dit en plus ! Tu as besoin de moi sur cette enquête et tu me caches la moitié de ce que tu sais !

-C'est…C'est comme ça que je fonctionne, c'est tout. Enfin bref, soupira-t-il. Par je ne sais quel moyen, Olffstein a su que nous avions enquêté à Baskerville.

-Il y travaillait peut-être encore.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais il en savait assez pour savoir que nous avions rencontré Bluebell.

-Bluebell ? Le…Le lapin ?

-Oui, le lapin blanc. Ça ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose, « de suivre le lapin blanc » ?

-Alice. Alice au pays des merveilles.

-Etrange coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui. Totalement. »

Soudain, Sherlock se leva précipitamment, puis se posta à la fenêtre et en souleva légèrement le rideau.

« Quelle heure est-il John ? Précisément je veux dire. »

L'ancien médecin avisa sa montre puis répondit :

« Il est exactement seize heures douze, Sherlock »

Le détective sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche et pianota dessus un petit moment. Puis, il le verrouilla et le rangea lestement là où il l'avait pris.

« Dans une heure, nous irons ratisser la lande dans les alentours de Baskerville.

-Une…Une heure ? Mais il fera nuit !

-Justement, John. Justement. Là est tout l'intérêt de notre petite opération, sourit le détective. En attendant, prend contact avec Lestrade et tiens-le au courant de notre avancée. »

 **XxX**

John finissait sa conversation avec Lestrade lorsqu'il avisa l'horloge à balancier qui était accrochée à l'un des murs du salon défraîchi de Mrs. Finnrow : il était actuellement dix-sept heures huit. Il raccrocha, puis revint dans la chambre, que Sherlock n'avait pas quitté depuis leur dernier échange. Il méditait, assis en tailleur sur le lit, les doigts joints à la hauteur de son menton, perdu dans ses pensées et ses réflexions. L'ancien médecin rangea son portable dans sa poche, puis avisa son ami :

« Il est dix-sept heu-

-Dix-sept heures huit, je sais, répondit-il brusquement en se levant précipitamment et en passant son manteau -qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur la commode-. Il est temps d'y aller, John.

-Je prends ma lampe de poche. Le crépuscule est en train de tomber.

-Oh, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

-Hein ?

-Fais-moi confiance. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lampe de poche. »

Ils atteignirent l'orée de la lande après une petite demi-heure de marche, et tandis que John l'observait avec une certaine méticulosité, Sherlock y était déjà en partie entré et semblait chercher quelque chose. Son ami le remarqua, puis prit la parole en commençant à s'avancer dans la lande.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Je réfléchis, John.

-Non, là tu fouilles dans des fourrés. »

Sherlock se releva en soupirant légèrement, puis se retourna vers lui.

« Je vérifie juste une théorie.

-La…Laquelle ?

-Bluebell.

-Quoi, Bluebell ?

-Bluebell est un lapin blanc qui a subi les expérimentations génétiques de Baskerville. Il était fluorescent.

-Euh…Oui, Sherlock. J'ai un peu de mal à voir où tu veux en venir.

-Nous devons suivre le lapin blanc. Autrement dit, nous devons suivre un lapin blanc lié à la base de Baskerville et que nous connaissons. Seul le lapin Bluebell répond à cette définition.

-Oui. Mais ce lapin ne vit pas ici, dans la lande.

-En effet, John. Très logique. Nous savons qu'Olffstein a volé quelque chose en rapport avec les expériences génétiques de Baskerville lorsqu'il y a travaillé, donc, certainement une forme de vie génétiquement modifiée avec des propriétés spéciales.

-Comme un lapin fluorescent.

-Comme un lapin fluorescent. Aussi, je suis persuadé que tout ceci est un bien joli jeu de mots. Comment traduirais-tu Bluebell ? »

John réfléchit une poignée de secondes, puis répondit :

« Bluebell. Ça veut dire « Jacinthe des Bois »

-En effet. _Hyacinthoides non-scripta_. Une plante rare ici, chez nous, et qui ne fleurit l'hiver que si tu la forces un peu.

-Attends un peu, d'accord ? J'essaye de comprendre tous les détails de ta déduction. »

John se tut pendant quelques minutes, puis se retourna brusquement vers Sherlock, qui lui était déjà bien enfoncé dans la lande.

« Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça ! Il a volé des jacinthes des bois à Baskerville !

-Exactement. Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin un jour, d'autant plus qu'elles sont fluorescentes, comme notre petit lapin blanc.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde le sol là-bas, John, derrière les fourrés et les amas de fougères », reprit-il en désignant l'endroit de son index.

Le blond regarda alors dans la direction que son ami lui montrait, et observa alors très vite des petites taches floues et diaphanes dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur eux, à travers la brume épaisse.

« Alors…, commença-t-il. Voilà notre route.

-Tout à fait. Olffstein nous guide dans la forêt, jusqu'à sa fille et jusqu'à son ravisseur de frère. Allons-y immédiatement. »

Ils se lancèrent alors dans la forêt au pas de course, suivant la piste floue et volatile des jacinthes fluorescentes, à la recherche d'Alice. Leur lumière diaphane et irréelle donnait à la lande une étrange atmosphère, certes onirique, mais également plus qu'inquiétante –rien n'était réel dans la lumière qui les éclairait, et ça se voyait clairement-, et ils avaient tous les deux l'impression d'évoluer dans un univers certes magnifique mais profondément dangereux.

« Tu penses qu'Elijah Olffstein est encore dans cette forêt ?

-Je n'espère pas, John. Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber sur lui. »

En réalité, Sherlock n'osait s'avouer que les menaces du Scorpion résonnaient encore dans sa tête et qu'il avait peur de la tournure que pourrait prendre leur situation déjà précaire s'ils le rencontraient : il pourrait atteindre John cette fois-ci, et définitivement –et donc lui par la même occasion-.

Tout bruissait autour d'eux : le vent sifflait dans les branches, des petits animaux serpentaient dans les fourrés, les fougères et les feuilles mortes, alors que la brume rafraîchissait grandement l'atmosphère, déjà glaciale à quelques jours de Noël à peine. Sherlock avait à nouveau l'impression de vagabonder dans son palais mental, sauf que cette fois-ci, John était à ses côtés. Il sentait son souffle derrière lui, sa présence, le bruit de ses pas qui résonnait dans l'obscurité, et mine de rien, son assistance implicite et son calme -il ne le rassurait que parce qu'il était là- l'aidaient grandement à supporter la situation.

Il avait toutefois l'impression que quelque chose les suivait, une créature animale et sournoise, le même genre qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de leur dernière enquête dans le coin, et il espérait secrètement que ça n'était pas Olffstein : il n'avait aucune envie de le croiser ici. Soudain, un chuintement plus fort que tous les autres bruits de toute cette forêt les firent brusquement se retourner, alertes, alors qu'ils foulaient encore le tapis de jacinthes.

« Sherlock. On n'est pas seuls.

-En effet. Il y a _quelque chose_ dans l'ombre. Suis-moi. »

Ils avancèrent tous les deux le plus discrètement possible, posant délicatement leurs plantes de pied sur les petites fleurs brillantes et les feuilles mortes à moitié décomposées. Mais, ils le savaient tous les deux : il y avait quelque chose dans les limbes de la lande, qui les scrutait, qui les observait, et dont ils étaient certainement les proies. D'un seul coup, sans même que John ne s'y attende, son ami le saisit par sa manche et l'entraîna dans sa course au travers des bois. Ils coururent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis finirent par s'arrêter sous un grand arbre -un chêne certainement-, couvert de givre et de lichen. John, qui haletait encore à cause de cette action complètement irréfléchie de son ami -ce qui n'était absolument pas logique-, plié en deux par le manque d'oxygène et l'air froid qui brûlait ses poumons, avisa le détective et lui murmura alors, la voix entrecoupée de ses inspirations et de ses expirations.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sherlock ?! S'il…S'il y a vraiment quelque chose, tu l'as attiré à nous en faisant autant de bruit ! »

Mais le détective ne répondit pas, tout aussi haletant que lui, la tête baissée, adossé à l'arbre, ses boucles brunes se plaquant contre son front : ses yeux bleus brillaient, diaphanes, dans l'obscurité de la lande.

« Sherlock, réponds-moi ! Et, accessoirement, lâche ma manche ! »

Le détective s'exécuta, heureux que la noirceur du temps et la brume dissimulent la légère teinte rougeâtre que prenait son visage, alors que sa gêne grandissait de seconde en seconde : il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait initié un contact _physique_ et _réel_ avec John, alors que ça n'était pas _du tout_ son genre. Il devenait beaucoup trop sentimental : ça n'était absolument pas bon, surtout dans une enquête aussi difficile. Il ne devait en aucun cas laisser ses émotions et ses sentiments altérer son jugement et ses capacités de déduction., et surtout si ceux-ci concernaient John H. Watson.

« Et que fait-on, maintenant ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, puis commença à s'éloigner de l'ancien médecin, les mains dans les poches, pensif, en pleine réflexion, muet et effrayant presque, mais John ne s'en formalisa pas : il en avait l'habitude désormais.

Lui, il vagabonda alors de l'autre côté après avoir allumé la lampe de poche qu'il avait quand même pensé à prendre, marchant à petits pas discrets et peu assurés dans cet enfer de froid, de branches basses et mortes, de vent hurlant et de givre glissant. Il jetait de temps à autre un petit regard sur le tapis de jacinthes, tout en balayant la scène avec sa lampe, observant parfois la silhouette de Sherlock qui se détachait face aux grands arbres noirs et noueux dans la brume de la lande du Dartmoor.

Soudain, il distingua quelque chose qui se balançait à l'une des branches basses d'un chêne massif et noueux, à quelques mètres de lui : intrigué, il marcha doucement jusqu'à cette étrange forme, et étouffa alors un cri de pure horreur en la reconnaissant. Il se retourna alors vers son ami, et le héla, la voix tremblante à cause de sa peur et de son dégoût.

« Sherlock ! Viens vite ! Sherlock ! »

Dès qu'il entendit la voix de son ami, Sherlock bondit jusqu'à l'arbre où il était, et avisa immédiatement sa macabre découverte, horrifié, choqué et bouillonnant de colère.

Alice Lantier, des nippes sur le dos, les yeux vitreux et le corps décharné, pendait mollement à la branche noirâtre de cet arbre, un nœud coulant autour du cou.

La première chose que fit le détective fut de sortir son revolver et de tirer sur la corde qui retenait la jeune fille en l'air. Son cadavre s'écroula sur le sol dès que la corde fut rompue par l'impact de la balle, et John courut jusqu'à celui-ci. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement à son chevet, faisant fi de son ami qui s'éloignait à nouveau, explosant presque de rage sourde, mais se contenant afin de ne pas attirer la chose qui semblait rôder dans les bois à cause de ses cris de pure furie. John, lui, examina le corps de la petite en détail afin d'identifier les causes de sa mort. Il constata les marques violacées sur son cou, les griffures sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, mais également le sang à peine sec qui dégoulinait encore au niveau de son abdomen et du haut de ses cuisses.

Il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire.

John se redressa, puis scruta le détective, qui se situait à déjà plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Elle…Elle a été étranglée, Sherlock. Elle a tenté de se débattre, on le voit bien aux marques de lutte sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, elle est morte depuis peu de temps et…Et…

-Et quoi, John ?!, hurla alors Sherlock, hors de lui et incapable de contenir ses émotions. Et quoi ?!

-Il…Il l'a violée. »

Sherlock se prit la tête entre les mains, agité de spasmes de pure rage et de dégoût, puis quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide, étouffant ses hurlements entre ses doigts, n'ayant cure de savoir si John le suivait ou non.

Quelle horreur, Seigneur quelle horreur. Même lui ne pouvait pas supporter ça, malgré son apparente absence de sentiments. Il se posa alors au bout du talus, une partie de la lande en contrebas, avisant les jacinthes qui brillaient toujours, blafardes, et qui lui donnaient juste envie de vomir. Il soupira, ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit, déterminé, les sourcils froncés. Désormais, il lui laissait trois jours. Dans soixante-douze heures précisément, Elijah Olffstein serait à ses pieds avec une balle dans sa foutue tête d'arachnide. Il le jurait.


	11. Chapitre X

Dumini : merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! On attaque aujourd'hui un chapitre je pense plus psoé, moins dans le rythme effréné des enquêtes, même si l'on approche de plus en plus de la fin !

Sophia Holmes : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir (flatté presque même :) ) et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que tu sembles avoir apprécié les précédents.

 **XxX**

« Sherlock, écoute-moi. »

Le détective ignorait la voix de son ami s'en même s'en rendre compte, la tête baissée, ses boucles brunes voletant doucement à cause du vent qui soufflait toujours dans la lande. Il avait les mains dans les poches, son écharpe bleue bougeant elle aussi au rythme du vent, fixant le sol de ses yeux pâles et délavés. John se tenait derrière lui, légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés, une expression de détresse et de tristesse prononcées sur le visage.

« Sherlock.

-John, répondit-il lors d'une voix sèche. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires ou de tes remarques pseudo rassurantes. »

Sherlock frémit lorsque son ami déposa sa main droite sur son épaule, d'une poigne ferme mais néanmoins sécurisante à ses yeux. Puis, il soupira, et lui murmura alors :

« Je…Je sais, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et puis, je…Je sais aussi que…qu'il n'est pas invulnérable et qu'on va réussir à le coincer. Nous en sommes capables, je le pense sincèrement.

-John, je…Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. Il faut…Il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin de toi cette fois-ci, reprit le détective en se retournant vers l'ancien médecin. Ces mots lui écorchaient presque la bouche vu son ego démesuré.

Il le mira alors dans les yeux, alors qu'il sentait encore sa main sur son épaule. John baissa la tête mais le regarda encore dans les yeux, de haut, légèrement autoritaire : il resserra d'ailleurs sa prise -Sherlock pouvait presque sentir ses doigts doucement appuyer sur son omoplate-, puis articula, d'une voix posée mais tout de même sèche et déterminée :

« On peut le coincer, Sherlock. On doit le coincer.

-Mais, je…Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force cette fois-ci…

-Mais si tu l'auras ! Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu en es capable ! »

Sherlock soupira bruyamment puis baissa la tête en se rapprochant de John sans même s'en rendre compte -ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre-, puis déposa sa propre main sur le bras de John -très très doucement évidemment, n'étant absolument pas familier avec le contact humain-, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix très faible :

« Non, John. Je n'y arriverai pas cette fois-ci. C'est trop…trop horrible, à vomir même. Cette affaire me pousse totalement à bout…

-Alors, rentrons à Londres, d'accord ?, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Je pense que…que rester ici n'arrange pas ton état. Le Dartmoor est associé à tellement de choses éprouvantes que…que ça t'afflige réellement, je le sens. Rentrons. »

Le brun acquiesça, tel un enfant fatigué et triste, puis John se détacha de lui et revint à nouveau au niveau du cadavre :

« John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne vais quand même pas laisser cette petite pourrir ici. Préviens immédiatement la police, et les secours. »

Il hocha doucement la tête, conciliant, puis sortit son téléphone et pianota le numéro de la police. Une fois l'appel passé, il se rapprocha de son ami, et fut très surpris lorsqu'il le vit lui tendre une cigarette. Il la prit, timidement, et sortit son briquet -qu'il avait toujours sur lui, ça pouvait toujours servir-, avant de l'allumer et de la porter à sa bouche :

« Pou…Pourquoi est-ce que tu as…

-J'en ai toujours sur moi au…au cas où, Sherlock. Je t'ai déjà vu en manque et tu…tu es juste invivable dans ces moments ci. Et puis…Même si les enquêtes sont ta drogue, je crois que tu as besoin d'un petit auxiliaire, quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. »

Le détective acquiesça puis tira sur sa cigarette avec une force certaine tout en fermant les yeux, puis expira la fumée : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait fumé qu'il avait l'impression de redécouvrir toutes les sensations que cet acte provoquait en lui. Et puis, il ne pensait pas que John avait toujours un paquet sur lui, en prévision de ce genre de situations : une telle attention était presque attendrissante, même si ça devait lui coûter vu à quel point il voulait sans cesse le voir clean. La police débarqua sur les lieux du crime une dizaine de minutes après l'appel de Sherlock, alors que celui-ci prenait encore le temps de savourer sa cigarette. Même s'il restait silencieux, sa clope au bec, John savait parfaitement qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, de colère, d'animosité, de rage et de culpabilité, parce que le cadavre qui jonchait le sol, couvert de sang, détruit par une souillure sordide, était celui d'une pauvre petite fille, innocente, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Les ambulances arrivèrent à l'orée du bois peu de temps après les véhicules de police, puis les secouristes coururent dans la lande jusqu'à eux, des couvertures dans les mains. Ils enveloppèrent immédiatement Sherlock et John dans les grandes étoles de tissu chaudement tressées, et l'ancien médecin remarqua immédiatement que son ami s'y emmitoufla profondément : cette fois-ci, Sherlock Holmes était bien en état de choc.

Ils firent un rapport complet aux inspecteurs de police, assis sur une souche d'arbre croulante et usée par le temps, puis quittèrent la scène de crime, l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête basse. Une fois de retour à Princetown, ils mangèrent un petit morceau, morose, puis allèrent immédiatement à la gare, pressés de retourner à Londres et de quitter cet endroit de malheur.

Dans le train qui les ramenait à la capitale, alors que John tentait de se changer les idées en lisant le journal qu'il avait acheté à la gare, Sherlock, lui, restait profondément silencieux, muet et grave, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait tous les points importants de cette enquête, se forçant à réfléchir le plus calmement possible malgré le contexte émotionnel dramatique auquel il venait d'être soumis, mais il sentait bien que son esprit demeurait perturbé. Soudain, il entendit clairement le téléphone de John vibrer contre la tablette de plastique qui leur faisait face. Son ami le prit, puis pianota un moment dessus, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres -qu'il essayait inconsciemment de cacher au détective et à son œil aguerri- : Sherlock comprit sur le coup qu'il conversait avec une femme -peut-être même Mary d'ailleurs, ils avaient eu l'air d'avoir pas mal d'atomes crochus lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée-.

Et après tout, il devait bien avoir raison : il « sociabilisait » comme il le disait lui-même, il voyait du monde, nouait des relations réelles. C'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire pour s'aérer la tête et se changer les idées, même si l'acte en lui-même pouvait presque sembler immoral vu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux dans cette lande glauque et sinistre du Dartmoor. John reposa son téléphone sur la tablette, puis l'avisa, grave et extrêmement sérieux, les bras croisés contre son torse :

« Et Laura Lantier, Sherlock ?

-Hmm ?, répondit le détective -la question de John l'ayant sorti de ses pensées.

-Laura Lantier. La mère d'Alice. Il faut lui dire la vérité concernant le sort…funeste de son enfant.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, John.

-Mais Sherlock !, pesta alors son ami en se rapprochant de lui et en tentant tout de même de rester discret dans son élocution -ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le train à cette heure-ci-. Cette petite est _morte_ ! A quatre jours de Noël, je _refuse_ que sa mère ignore ce qui lui est arrivé. Cette gamine a été étranglée par un tueur et un criminel récidiviste sadique et particulièrement intelligent qui nous mène presque par le bout du nez. J'ai presque l'impression que nous ne faisons que ce qu'il attend de nous, Sherlock. C'est un jeu de piste macabre et sordide où nous ne sommes que des pions. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, les mains jointes par le bout des doigts en dessous de son menton, pensif, puis soupira et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, il les rouvrit, laissant la lumière inonder ses pupilles translucides et bleutées, et avisa son ami :

« Oui, effectivement. Tu as raison. Mais je doute fort que nous soyons bien accueillis par Laura Lantier, vois-tu. De plus, tu sais à quel point je tiens à éviter les dommages collatéraux dans nos enquêtes : les chances qu'elle se mutile voire se suicide seront beaucoup plus importantes si nous lui annonçons la vérité ainsi, de but en blanc.

-Alors, maintenant, c'est toi qui veut faire preuve de tact ?, sourit John, très timidement. Je croyais pourtant que tu n'en avais pas.

-C'est ainsi, c'est tout. Je n'en fais pas exprès. Mais, j'essaye seulement…d'imaginer la situation de cette femme et ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'elle après avoir appris la mort de sa fille unique, disparue depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps.

-Tu essayes donc de te mettre à la place de quelqu'un. Ça montre donc que…que tu te montres un peu plus humain qu'avant. C'est…bien, tu sais. Ça n'est pas se montrer faible que de ressentir des émotions, comme l'amitié, la colère, la tristesse, l'amour ou tout autre chose.

-Et là ? Ce que je…fais, comment tu appelles ça ? »

John resta silencieux un petit moment, puis croisa les bras et cette fois-ci, sourit beaucoup plus franchement en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Ça, Sherlock, c'est de l'empathie. »

Empathie. Sherlock resta pensif alors une poignée de secondes, le regard dans le vide, alors qu'il voyait le paysage flou et brouillé par la vitesse du train défiler sous son regard. Il trouvait ce mot joli, et comprenait aisément que les valeurs qui se cachaient derrière étaient tout aussi positives. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il devenait un peu plus humain. Et il savait que John n'y était pas pour rien.

Il laissa donc son regard se perdre dans l'immensité floue et brouillée du paysage d'hiver qui s'offrait à lui : la neige tombait encore, blanche et immaculée, alors que le sol gercé et gelé par les vents d'hiver. Nous n'étions qu'à quatre jours de Noël maintenant, et même si cette fête ne lui inspirait que peu de choses, il avait l'impression que ce soudain accent d'empathie était un joli miracle.

 **XxX**

 _24 décembre_

Soupirant comme à son habitude, Sherlock fulminait en silence. La promesse intérieure qu'il s'était faite s'était révélée être pratiquement impossible à honorer : cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils avaient retrouvé le cadavre d'Alice, John et lui, et le Scorpion demeurait introuvable malgré ses recherches acharnées et ses prises de contact régulières avec Mycroft afin d'obtenir les informations les plus récentes possible. Et, en plus, lui et John étaient seuls pour Noël : Lestrade dinait en famille, Mrs. Hudson était partie chez sa sœur, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Molly, Mycroft ne fêtait pas Noël et la famille de John restait muette. Alors, ils avaient dîné tous les deux ensemble -quelle scène romantique-, dans la cuisine de leur petit appartement, autour d'un bon champagne et d'un repas copieux -que Sherlock n'avait pratiquement pas touché, évidemment-.

Il fut alors très surpris de voir John passer son manteau vers vingt-heures trente, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit du tout, ni prévenu de quelque chose en particulier. Assis dans son habituel fauteuil de cuir, il l'avisa sceptique, puis prit la parole :

« John ? Que fais-tu ?

-Eh bien, Sherlock, je sors, comme tu le vois. Je vais boire un verre avec Mary à l'occasion du réveillon.

-Hum. »

L'ancien médecin fut plutôt étonné de voir que son ami resta complètement muet : il trouva étrange sur le coup qu'il n'ait pas utilisé sa répartie usuelle, qui brillait par son caractère assassin et sa presque méchanceté. Et le détective resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que John fasse claquer la porte d'entrée de leur appartement.

Noël lui rappelait ce soir à quel point il était seul : à part John, personne ne semblait pouvoir le supporter depuis plus de dix minutes. Et se rendre compte de cette bien triste réalité ce soir et surtout ce soir-ci le déprimait profondément, au point qu'il ne faisait que broyer du noir depuis leur retour du Dartmoor.

Il se leva alors précipitamment et farfouilla un moment dans les placards du salon, puis en sortit une bouteille de whisky à moitié entamée et qui devait être vieille d'au moins dix ans. Tout en la tenant par le col d'une main lâche -signe de sa grande lassitude-, il s'affala dans son fauteuil telle une larve informe et amorphe, puis en retira le bouchon avant de littéralement s'enfiler environ la moitié de l'alcool restant, et ce d'une seule traite : il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il manqua de souffle. Lorsqu'il constata la quantité d'alcool qu'il venait d'ingérer, il haussa les épaules, l'œil vitreux et éteint, puis la finit par le même procédé que précédemment. Une fois la bouteille totalement terminée, il se releva, la laissa tomber au sol -elle fit même pas mal de bruit en tombant et en roulant sur le parquet-, tituba un peu, puis retourna au niveau du placard et y attrapa une autre bouteille, cette fois-ci de scotch et parfaitement remplie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retourner à son siège et commença à la boire au goulot et à grandes goulées : Sherlock expérimentait les effets de la boisson à outrance pour essayer d'oublier ses problèmes, et -même s'il prétendait sans cesse le contraire-, en tant qu'être humain, l'alcool faisait brillamment effet sur son cerveau et commençait même à bien l'embrumer.

Une fois la bouteille de scotch finie, complètement vide, il soupira en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune goutte d'alcool dans tout l'appartement. En butant encore sur les tapis et une partie du plancher, il passa son trench de tweed noir et son écharpe bleue par-dessus ses vêtements et sa robe de chambre, puis descendit les dix-sept marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit la porte après trois essais infructueux, puis s'engouffra dans la rue. Il neigeait en ce soir de réveillon : Sherlock se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer de quelconques godillots, et que ses orteils et sa voûte plantaire s'enfonçaient dans l'eau solide et glacée qui jonchait le sol, et qui commençait déjà à fondre doucement sous la chaleur de sa peau -et en la brûlant au passage à cause du froid-. Il pesta, puis marcha rapidement -enfin, aussi vite que son état précaire et instable le permettait- jusqu'à la boutique la plus proche en mesure de lui vendre de l'alcool, qui se situait à une bonne dizaine de minutes de Baker Street. Dès qu'il y fut arrivé, il fut tout de même capable d'articuler -avec une horrible voix pâteuse, encore plus grave que d'habitude- un minimum, et y acheta une bouteille de whisky, une autre de gin et une dernière de rhum.

Il n'attendit même pas d'être rentré chez lui pour continuer sa beuverie excessive et s'attaqua directement au gin tout en marchant de manière erratique jusqu'à son appartement. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble, et il savait parfaitement que c'était lié tant à sa consommation aucunement raisonnable d'alcool qu'au mélanome qui grandissait encore en lui. Toutefois, il n'était pas assez mal en point pour que ses capacités d'observation soient complètement altérées : il avait très bien remarqué que le loquet de sa porte était bien droit -alors qu'il avait pour habitude de le mettre sur le côté-, et sa position était plus que significative. Il pesta, leva les yeux au ciel, puis remonta jusqu'à son salon : Mycroft devait déjà y être -il était le seul au monde à accorder de l'importance à la position de ce foutu loquet-. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il ignora délibérément son frère aîné, debout dans son propre salon, et termina sa bouteille de gin avant d'à nouveau s'affaler dans la masse de cuir. Il allait commencer à attaquer celle de rhum lorsqu'il fut brutalement interrompu par Mycroft qui lui arracha les deux bouteilles restantes des mains, le regard lourd de reproches, avant de les déposer sur la table, en dessous du crâne de buffle.

« Arrête donc de consommer ce genre de substances. Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien avec autant d'alcool. Et puis, de l'alcool, Sherlock ? Je me souviens plutôt de toi t'injectant toutes sortes de drogues, de la cocaïne aux opiacées en passant par la morphine…

-Tais…Tais-toi, Mycroft…, reprit-il, la voix pesante et molle. Tu es bien le…le dernier que…que je veux voir au…au monde…

-Je le sais, Sherlock. Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu te mets minable ce soir ?

-Laisse…moi…boire… »

Mycroft soupira, puis sortit un verre à whisky de la commode et ne le remplit qu'au minimum avant de lui tendre. Le détective le but d'une traite puis le tendit à nouveau à son frère, suppliant presque :

« En…Encore…

-Non. Tu es déjà pratiquement ivre. Et, en plus…, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de son frère, nous devons parler un peu plus sérieusement ce soir.

-Lève…Lève-toi…C'est le fau…teuil de John…

-Non, reprit-il en se penchant vers le détective. Tant que je serai ici ce soir, tu ne toucheras plus une seule goutte d'alcool. »

Sherlock grommela dans sa barbe en serrant plus fort le verre entre ses doigts blancs et en baissant la tête, fixant le cristal ciselé briller timidement sous la lumière jaunâtre et artificielle du salon. Puis, il regarda son frère, sarcastique, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres -il recréait sa carapace de froideur et de cynisme glacial- :

« Alors ? De quoi…veux-tu donc que…nous parlions ?

-De l'affaire Olffstein, de toi, de John, de ce que tu ressens.

-Ce que je…ressens ? Ne sois pas…ridicule, Mycroft. Je ne…ressens rien.

-Bien sûr, Sherlock, rit froidement son frère en croisant lâchement les bras. Bien sûr que tu as des émotions et des sentiments, et surtout pour John, je me trompe ? Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais, je sais aussi que tu doutes de tes chances parce que tu as totalement conscience qu'il aime les femmes. Quelle…cruauté. Te rends-tu compte de la monstruosité des sentiments ?

-Mycroft, s'il-te-plaît.

-Ça se voit que tu es au plus mal. Pour que tu te réfugies dans l'alcool et du gin bas de gamme, c'est que tu ne vas vraiment pas bien.

-Alors…Laisse-moi…boire…

-Non, Sherlock. Tu te fais du mal.

-Hmf, soupira-t-il. Notre…conversation se résume à…à un dialogue de sourds…On tourne…On tourne en rond, Mycroft. Tu…perds ton temps à rester ici. Laisse…moi…tranquille.

-Je suis juste venu ici pour t'aider.

-Mrs. Hudson dirait…certainement de moi que…que tu es un reptile, et elle aurait…raison. Laisse-moi maintenant. »

Mycroft soupira, puis se leva et quitta l'appartement après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son frère. Dès que celui-ci fut à nouveau seul, il bondit jusqu'aux bouteilles que son aîné avait négligemment laissées sur la table, puis ouvrit celle de rhum. Il commença à la boire au goulot, mais il ne put en consommer que la moitié à cause des effets naissants -et particulièrement violents- de l'alcool qui embrumait complètement son encéphale. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur ou que tout autre objet de chantier martelait dans son crâne et l'assommait un peu plus seconde après seconde. Il ne voyait plus rien désormais : sa vision se troublait et s'obscurcissait, alors que les sons qu'il entendait devenaient de plus en plus lointains -un étrange bourdonnement et une sorte de sifflement strident commençaient même à naître dans sa tête- : étaient-ce donc les prémices d'un coma éthylique ?

Certainement.

Il tituba lourdement jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, et en sortit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il réussit à ouvrir après de nombreux essais -l'alcool et l'urgence n'arrangeaient rien bien évidemment, mais il savait qu'il devait s'hydrater pour lutter contre les effets de la boisson-, et qu'il essaya de boire le plus rapidement possible. Mais, il la lâcha à peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il avait l'impression que ses jambes, désormais aussi faibles et molles que du coton, ne pouvaient même plus le porter. Il remarcha jusqu'au salon en s'appuyant sur les comptoirs de la cuisine, puis sur les murs, avant de réussir à littéralement s'écrouler dans son fauteuil de cuir. Son corps était de plus en plus lourd, comme si la gravité devenait insupportable, presque impossible à tolérer physiquement parlant. Chaque inspiration mettait chacun de ses poumons au supplice, alors qu'il avait l'impression grandissante que la matière elle-même pesait de plus en plus sur sa chair : son corps devenait un véritable carcan. Il avisa alors l'horloge : il était à peine vingt et une heures vingt-trois.

Cela voulait dire qu'il avait mis moins d'une heure pour être à la limite du coma éthylique.

Ce fut la dernière idée cohérente que son cerveau parvint à émettre avant qu'il ne sombre complètement. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté, sa respiration devint de plus en plus faible, pendant qu'il se sentait plonger dans les limbes sombres et froides de l'inconscience.

 **XxX**

Lorsque John rentra au 221B, il était déjà vingt-deux heures quarante-quatre. L'ancien médecin avait littéralement le sourire aux lèvres : son rendez-vous avec Mary s'était très bien passé -ils avaient beaucoup discuté tout en buvant un verre pour fêter Noël, en toute amitié-, et il la trouvait particulièrement drôle et pétillante. En rentrant dans le hall, il fut tout de même étonné de ne rien entendre, s'étant décidément beaucoup trop habitué au son du violon de son colocataire. Il monta les marches avec une certaine rapidité, et dès qu'il entra dans le salon, il remarqua immédiatement les bouteilles vides sur le sol. Il accéléra sa marche dans la pièce, et avisa en un éclair Sherlock, avachi dans son fauteuil, inanimé, les yeux clos et complètement cadavérique. Il bondit vers lui, alarmé par son état, et prit son pouls en une poignée de secondes, soulagé de constater qu'il était encore en vie malgré son état. Il sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche afin de prévenir les secours -il avait aisément deviné que son ami était ivre mort et potentiellement dans une situation critique-, mais une sorte de gémissement plaintif et las du détective stoppa son geste :

« Nan…Pas…besoin…des…secours, John…Vais bien… »

John soupira bruyamment puis s'approcha de son ami et l'aida à se lever, le soutenant à l'aide de ses épaules alors qu'il sentait clairement la tête de Sherlock tomber en avant et frôler sa tempe droite. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez, et seule son accoutumance à des substances particulièrement dangereuses et dures expliquaient sa survie -ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa condition physique, maigre et pâle comme il était- : ces alcools, même s'il n'en consommait que rarement -du moins, de ce que John en savait-, n'étaient que des hors d'œuvre face au grammage de cocaïne qu'il était capable de s'injecter dans les veines.

John commença alors à marcher avec une infinie lenteur, supportant du mieux qu'il pouvait le poids mort qui mettait toute sa masse sur ses épaules de militaire. Vu son état, Sherlock ne se montrait pas particulièrement coopératif avec lui : John, en le voyant ici, se demandait même s'il avait déjà autant bu au moins une fois dans sa vie de détective-consultant. Sherlock tituba à nouveau, ses pieds butant l'un contre l'autre, et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, vacillant vers son ami. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, passa immédiatement son bras libre sous le sien et maintint fermement le haut de son dos en remontant jusqu'à son omoplate droite. La tête du détective dodelina -elle était à deux doigts de toucher celle de John-, et il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, avant d'étouffer une toux grasse. Puis, il regarda son ami du coin de l'œil et articula, la voix toujours aussi pâteuse à cause de l'alcool.

« John…

-Evite de trop parler, Sherlock. Tu t'épuises, et vu ton état…

-Fou…Foutaises…Je vais…Très…Bien…

-Tu es ivre, ivre mort même. Alors, ne parle pas, et n'essaye même pas de réfléchir également. Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu manges aussi, demain matin, quand tu seras dans un meilleur état que celui-ci. »

Sherlock grommela, mais il trouvait tout de même que le contact de la main de John contre son dos plus qu'agréable, et il se rendait bien compte que sa présence et son soutien le rassuraient également, et qu'il avait de plus en plus besoin de ce qu'il parvenait à lui apporter sans même le vouloir réellement. Même s'il avait l'impression que son cerveau commençait à doucement se purger des effets de l'alcool -et donc, qu'il pouvait réfléchir de manière de plus en plus efficace-, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait assez de cran pour lui avouer ce qu'il semblait ressentir pour John. Oui, l'alcool l'avait bien désinhibé, mais il doutait fortement de son courage et de sa détermination. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il trébucha à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus violemment que précédemment, et manqua d'écraser le corps de John contre le mur de la cuisine. Celui-ci le retint le plus possible, puis l'avisa, l'air doucement réprobateur :

« Sherlock, là c'est trop. Tu es ivre mort, et c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Je vais te ramener à ta chambre. Il faut vraiment que tu dormes maintenant. »

Le détective grommela bruyamment et geint comme le ferait un petit enfant qui ne voudrait pas aller se coucher, avant de resserrer l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec son ami. John le conduisit après plusieurs minutes à sa chambre, ignorant délibérément ses protestations infantiles et, une fois dans la pièce, il lui fit retirer sa robe de chambre avant de l'aider à se glisser sous le drap. Ensuite, il le rabattit sur ses épaules alors que Sherlock, couché sur le côté, lui tournait le dos, les yeux vitreux et le teint affreusement pâle, tout en geignant de fatigue et de confusion. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui et articula d'une voix pâteuse :

John...

-Sherlock, là c'est trop. Tu es ivre mort et beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais. Il faut vraiment que tu dormes maintenant. N'essaye pas de me parler, ça n'est vraiment pas le moment, d'accord ?

-John...C'est...important...

-Eh bien, ça attendra demain matin. Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. »

Malgré son grammage d'alcool dans le sang, Sherlock parvint à réunir assez de force pour réagir assez rapidement alors que John était à deux doigts de quitter la chambre : il lui agrippa le bras et le tint alors par la manche de son manteau -qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé à cause de son état alarmant-

« Non, c'est vrai...vraiment important...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?

-Le...Le cas Olffstein m'a...beaucoup...fait réfléchir...

-Sur quoi, dis-moi ?

-Sur...moi, sur...toi, sur...tellement de...choses...Et puis sur...sur la vie aussi...Sur sa beauté et sa...fragilité... »

John sourit faiblement face à cette dernière remarque, amusé : si Sherlock se lançait dans de lourds questionnements existentiels, il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait en déduire et en conclure vu ses brillantes capacités intellectuelles -que l'alcool avait d'ailleurs bien attaquées-. Il tapota gentiment sa main, qui tenait toujours sa manche avec une force non négligeable, puis reprit, après un soupir :

« Si tu veux vraiment débattre de la vie ou de la condition humaine, ça devra vraiment attendre, Sherlock. Tu n'es absolument pas en état de mener une discussion construite.

-Raahh, pesta-t-il, mais nan, John...J'ai juste...compris des...choses sur moi quand j'ai essayé de...réfléchir dessus...Et c'était pas...simple du tout. C'est quoi ça du...coup ?

-L'introspection, rit-il légèrement.

-Boarf. Je trouve...qu'empathie est...un...plus joli...mot...

-Vraiment ?

-M...Moui...

-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la beauté des mots ?

-Je sais pas...J'ai juste...envie...

-Oh, eh bien, pourquoi pas après tout. Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu me lâches le bras maintenant. Je suis fatigué et j'ai bien envie d'aller me coucher moi aussi. »

Mais, au contraire, Sherlock resserra sa prise, coinçant le tissu entre ses doigts longs et diaphanes.

« John, je...Enfin...C'est vraiment important...Je crois que...que je t'aime. »

L'ancien médecin haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis sourit doucement en déposant son autre main sur l'épaule de son ami. Sherlock était si ivre que John savait très bien que ses mots n'étaient pas vraiment paroles d'Évangile : les gens soûls avaient cette étrange propension à aimer tout le monde.

« Mais moi aussi, tu sais. Tu as beau être un horrible idiot et parfois un connard de première, tu restes très important pour moi et notre amitié m'est réellement chère. »

Mais l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool de Sherlock ne le fit se concentrer que sur la première phrase de John, et sur deux de ces mots précisément : « Moi aussi »

« Moi aussi »

Alors que John quittait la chambre en refermant doucement la porte, Sherlock sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il démarrait une nouvelle enquête, une sorte d'euphorie baignée d'enthousiasme et d'espoir. Il sourit presque bêtement -et il se blâma immédiatement pour ça, il ressemblait presque à une adolescente- puis, en y réfléchissant, comprit à quel point les sentiments humains pouvaient être forts, surtout s'ils étaient tus ou cachés. Mais, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'avait tant soulagé qu'il était presque plongé dans un profond état de béatitude -on aurait dit les effets d'un good trip sous acides-. Puis, il s'emmitoufla complètement dans le drap et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.


	12. Chapitre XI

Dumini : merci encore pour ta review ! Et oui, on part bien sur une fausse joie, comme tu le verras en lisant ce chapitre ;)

Je pense d'ailleurs que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier avant l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !

 **XxX**

Le lendemain matin, il était déjà neuf heures vingt-sept lorsque Sherlock finit par émerger, encore littéralement assommé par les effets de l'alcool sur son encéphale. Il se redressa en grognant, puis s'assit sur le matelas, la main sur le front, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés à cause de la douleur. Il bâilla, puis ouvrit très difficilement les paupières, alors que le marteau piqueur dans sa tête continuait à y résonner -mais quand même moins fortement que la veille-, et il fut ensuite agité d'un étrange spasme qui se répandit dans chaque atome qui le constituait, dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ensuite, il parvint à se lever, difficilement, frissonna -il avait horriblement froid-, et passa sa robe de chambre bleue, qui jonchait le sol de sa chambre. Son téléphone, qui était resté dans la poche du vêtement, vibra tout à coup. En soupirant et en grommelant, encore très mal réveillé, il le déverrouilla puis l'avisa avant de sourire : c'était John qui lui écrivait.

« Suis en ville ce matin. Si tu es réveillé, repose-toi et consomme du doux et du chaud niveau alimentation. Mange surtout, et bois beaucoup d'eau : pense à tes reins et à ton foie.

Je reviens vite,

John. »

Soudain, Sherlock reconnut le petit pas feutré de Mrs. Hudson dans le salon. Il quitta sa chambre à pas lents, encore ensommeillé, puis se frotta les yeux devant sa logeuse, qui lui sourit tout doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il restait debout dans la cuisine, puis déposa les mains sur ses joues comme le ferait une mère poule, l'air inquiet :

« Oh, Sherlock...Vous n'êtes pas très frais dites-moi...

-Hmmff... », grommela-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Puis, il remarqua les légères marques de nourriture sur ses manches et le coin de ses lèvres ainsi que son col, qui était en partie défait.

« Vous êtes venue ici à la va-vite après un petit déjeuner rapidement expédié. Vous venez à peine d'arriver ici.

-Sherlock, vous êtes incorrigible..., soupira-t-elle. En réalité, c'est...

-John, j'en suis sûr. Je dirais qu'il vous a demandé de revenir ici ce matin en urgence afin de me surveiller, est-ce que je me trompe ?

-En partie, rit-elle alors en fermant les yeux puis en les rouvrant une poignée de secondes après. Je dois et vous surveiller et m'occuper de vous. John doute de vos capacités d'autonomie en matière de cuisine et de soin de soi, surtout dans un tel état.

-Évidemment.

-Bref, reprit la vieille femme. Je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose contre la gueule de bois. Vous allez voir, c'est très efficace ! »

Puis, elle lâcha ses joues, de ses mains le poussa doucement jusqu'au salon, et l'intima, par un regard doux et maternel, à s'assoir dans le canapé et à ne pas en bouger : de là où il était, le détective pouvait la voir s'activer -s'affairer même- en cuisine afin de lui préparer un bon remontant. Elle revint dans le salon peu de temps après, une théière bouillante dans la main et une assiette de porcelaine dans l'autre. Elle déposa tout ceci sur la table basse en face du détective, lui servit une grande tasse de thé, et lui tendit ensuite l'assiette. Sherlock la prit puis la renifla, les sourcils froncés, et leva ensuite la tête vers sa logeuse :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une banane écrasée dans un peu de miel et de cassonade. Je vous apporterai un grand bol de porridge dès que vous aurez avalé ça. Et, en boisson, du thé à la menthe.

-Oh.

-Faites-moi confiance, Sherlock. C'est vraiment très bon contre la gueule de bois.

-Hum. »

Il commença alors à manger du bout des lèvres, peu coopératif, n'ayant aucune envie de manger, mais il parvint tout de même à avaler quelques bouchées de ce que Mrs. Hudson lui avait préparé. Puis, il prit le mug de thé, le renifla doucement -l'odeur de la menthe embaumait dans toute la pièce-, puis n'en but qu'une petite gorgée avant de brusquement éloigner la tasse de sa bouche.

« C'est…trop sucré, Mrs. Hudson. »

La vieille femme lui sourit, étouffa un petit rire, puis reprit :

« C'est normal vous savez. C'est…

-Bon pour la gueule de bois je suppose. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis retourna en cuisine, le laissant seul dans le salon. Il fit alors l'effort de finir toute son assiette et son mug, puis s'allongea complètement sur le canapé en fermant les yeux : il sentait bien que les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se dissiper. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit à nouveau la voix de Mrs. Hudson venant de sa cuisine.

« Je vous apporte le porridge ! »

Elle revint avec un grand bol dans les mains, pratiquement rempli à ras bord de porridge -qui semblait parfaitement cuit et crémeux à souhait-, qu'elle posa également sur la table, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

« Voila. Mangez ça en plus et buvez bien surtout. Il faut vraiment vous hydrater. »

Il soupira, mais ne se releva pas : il n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger et le bol qu'il avait sous le nez -même si le porridge semblait préparé à la perfection- ne lui inspirait qu'un certain dégoût : une bouchée de plus et il vomirait tout sur le plancher. Il fit une petite sieste pendant une bonne heure, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua immédiatement que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé, et pour cause : Mrs. Hudson, la fourbe, avait profité de sa faiblesse et de sa fatigue pour faire les poussières dans le salon. Il grogna, puis ne mangea qu'un quart du bol de porridge -froid, évidemment- et ne but qu'un peu d'eau : il avait déjà l'impression de se sentir mieux. Il se leva, tout de même avec lenteur, et rejoignit la cuisine en marchant sur la table basse, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il s'isola dans la salle de bains, se frotta à nouveau les yeux, puis se doucha : l'eau chaude finit de le dégriser. Ensuite, il se sécha, passa sa tenue habituelle -un costume habillé par-dessus une chemise aux deux premiers boutons ouverts-, ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer -c'était inutile vu la tignasse qui bouclait sur son crâne-, puis retourna dans le salon avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur. Il actualisa ses mails, et soupira en constatant qu'on lui avait envoyé une bonne dizaine de demandes d'enquêtes -toutes plus insipides les unes que les autres-, avant de faire un tour sur son site. Ensuite, alors qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer, il regagna sa chambre -l'antre du dragon diraient certains-, et commença à y fureter -parce qu'au final, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Vu qu'il refusait de poursuivre le cas Olffstein sans John -il gardait les menaces du Scorpion encore en tête-, il tournait comme un lion en cage sachant que son ami n'était pas encore rentré. Alors qu'il fouillait, il remarqua soudain quelque chose de vraiment étrange, caché derrière deux livres de sa bibliothèque, qui, il en était sûr, avaient été déplacés -la poussière lui permettait de marquer le territoire en quelque sorte, et son absence était révélateur d'un joli déplacement ici-. Il retira avec la plus grande précaution les deux ouvrages reliés de cuir, toussa un peu à cause de la poussière qui recouvrait les autres livres -Mrs. Hudson n'essayait même pas d'entrer dans cette pièce et il le savait parfaitement-, et les jeta sur le lit. Ensuite, il remarqua, les sourcils froncés, que ceux-ci dissimulaient un drôle de bouton accroché au mur et qui clignotait très légèrement. Il le décrocha d'un coup sec et l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de pester bruyamment en l'identifiant : c'était un enregistreur. Il le fit tomber au sol puis l'écrasa en un coup de talon, avant de continuer à grogner et à grommeler dans sa barbe. C'était un coup du Scorpion, il en était sûr : il avait dû s'introduire ici lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement, peut-être lorsqu'ils étaient allés dans le Dartmoor -ou peut-être même alors qu'ils étaient encore en France, ça n'était pas impossible-. Sauf que si ce petit appareil avait tout enregistré depuis sa pose, ça voulait dire que…

Que le seul moment de faiblesse qu'il s'était autorisé dans cette éprouvante enquête, à savoir sa cuite d'hier et sa déclaration, n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Désormais, Olffstein savait encore un peu plus comment l'atteindre. Un nouveau point de pression, en somme. Comme s'il avait en plus besoin de ça.

Il coinça sa tête entre ses mains, réfrénant sa colère -sa rage même-, et agrippa violemment les mèches brunes qui étaient à sa portée, les jointures de ses doigts devenant même blanches -enfin, encore plus blanches qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà-, son cerveau désormais fonctionnel tournant à plein régime. Ensuite, il se redressa, soupira un bon coup, puis retourna dans le salon après avoir entendu le bruit de pas si caractéristique de John, qui revenait de sa petite promenade. Il l'avisa, debout dans le salon, puis lui sourit doucement : il était heureux de le voir.

« Ah, Sherlock. Je viens de voir Mrs. Hudson et elle m'a confirmé que tu avais bien mangé et bu. Tu dois te sentir beaucoup mieux maintenant, non ?

-Moui, c'est…vrai.

-En tout cas, c'est hors de question que tu touches de nouveau à l'alcool, d'accord ? Tu aurais dû te voir hier… »

Sherlock commença à s'avancer vers son ami, mais celui-ci stoppa sa marche d'un geste de la main alors qu'ils entendirent tous les deux son téléphone sonner. John le sortit, puis sourit en décrochant.

« Oui, salut Mary. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Oui, tout va très bien. Ah ah, oui, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise surprise hier en rentrant. Tu aurais dû le voir complètement ivre ! Il m'a vraiment fait peur tu sais !, rit-il en regardant Sherlock dans les yeux, l'air doucement réprobateur. En tout cas, encore joyeux Noël. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. A la prochaine. »

Sherlock se pétrifia littéralement lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots de John, alors qu'une douleur sourde le frappait et dans le cœur et dans la tête. Il déglutit, puis prit la parole d'une voix blanche :

« Tu…Tu l'aimes ? »

John haussa un sourcil, arborant une expression à la fois sceptique, étonnée et méfiante presque, sur la défensive. Puis, il croisa les bras, et lui répondit :

« Oui, Sherlock. Même si je ne la connais que depuis peu, je…je crois bien que je suis amoureux d'elle. Elle est formidable tu sais. »

Le détective fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant de rester le plus calme et le plus impassible possible, alors qu'il avait l'impression que le peu de cœur qu'il avait se déchirait en hurlant. C'était donc ça, un...chagrin d'amour ? Ça faisait horriblement mal : il se sentait presque mourir, alors que son ami le regardait toujours, le scrutant d'un regard perplexe et légèrement inquiet.

"Sherlock, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Euh..., commença-t-il en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Oui, tout va très bien, John. Je viens de...de me rappeler que j'ai un petit quelque chose à vérifier dans ma chambre. Tu m'excuseras..."

Il lui sourit alors -plutôt froidement- et regagna sa chambre presque au pas de course. Une fois qu'il y fut, il referma la porte puis la verrouilla lestement avant de s'y adosser.

Seigneur, mais quelle horreur.

Il se sentait si mal...C'était encore pire que sa gueule de bois d'hier. Il baissa la tête puis l'enfouit dans ses mains, alors qu'il sentait une étrange émotion l'envahir, insidieuse, et se répandre dans chaque centimètre de ses veines. Et il détestait ce sentiment, qu'il plaçait sans peine entre une sorte de tristesse froide et une violente et sourde sensation de trahison. Oui, voilà, c'était le mot exact : il avait la douloureuse impression que John venait de le trahir en lui avouant explicitement qu'il était amoureux de cette…Mary Morstan.

Seigneur, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il aurait pu donner effroyablement cher pour que ce soit lui dont John se soit amouraché -mai, bien évidemment, ça n'était pas le cas-. Et puis, malgré leur relation et la solidité de leur amitié, il comprenait peu à peu que…qu'il ne serait jamais digne de l'amour de quelqu'un qui avait autant de cœur : il était si égoïste, si narcissique, si prétentieux qu'il demeurait condamné à la solitude. Son cœur, en ce moment, lui faisait si mal qu'il se sentait prêt à se soûler de nouveau avec des alcools encore plus forts rien que pour noyer cette douleur, cette langueur larmoyante, ce mal harassant, destructeur et sourd qui le mettait presque au tapis, seconde après seconde.

Ce fut alors qu'il les sentit. Les prémices de larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, à hauteur de ses glandes lacrymales. Lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective-consultant de tout le Commonwealth, pleurait pour, certainement, rien qu'un banal émoi, rien qu'une petite amourette. Oh, mail il savait pertinemment -mais il n'osait se l'avouer- qu'il se trompait en imprimant cette idée dans son crâne. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était entré dans cette si particulière décennie de l'existence humaine, où l'on souhaitait construire avec quelqu'un une relation plus sérieuse et plus solide qu'une rencontre fortuite dans un bar ou une amourette passagère. Il était réellement amoureux de John Watson, aussi douloureuse qu'était pour lui cette ignoble vérité, et qu'il savait avoir dissimulée beaucoup trop longtemps, tant aux autres qu'à lui-même. Il se sentit à nouveau frissonner, puis rouvrit très doucement les yeux : le vide de sa chambre, qui auparavant semblait pouvoir le rassurer, n'y parvenait même plus. Il la trouvait désormais si froide, si triste, qu'il voulait immédiatement en sortir. Mais, quitter sa tanière signifiait qu'il devait se confronter à John et à son petit air sceptique, mais néanmoins critique et intelligent : il percutait le plus souvent plus vite que la moyenne, et, contrairement à lui, il avait un minimum de connaissances en matière de sentiments humains. Et, s'il le voyait ainsi, lire en lui serait pour son ami un jeu d'enfant beaucoup trop simple et auquel il ne voulait pas vraiment jouer.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra : c'était Lestrade. Il était donc en service et ce même le jour de Noël : son zèle demeurait presque remarquable.

« Sherlock,

Un corps est arrivé à la morgue du St Barts Hospital ce matin. Ai immédiatement besoin de vous deux là-bas pour l'identification : il est même très probable que vous ayez déjà rencontré le mort. Je vous attends à la morgue avec Miss Hooper.

Ça semble lié au cas Olffstein. »

Sherlock avait beau profondément détester le Scorpion et condamner son comportement, il le remerciait bien cette fois-ci : se concentrer sur son affaire lui éviterait de trop réfléchir sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour John -et qui lui faisaient tellement, tellement mal qu'il se sentait mourir en ce moment-. Il répondit par l'affirmative à Lestrade en un petit message concis, puis soupira un bon coup, se forçant à se rasséréner et à reprendre un air le plus neutre possible. Ensuite, il sortit de la chambre, marcha rapidement jusqu'au porte-manteau, passa son écharpe et son trench, et ce tout en lançant ces mots à la cantonade dans tout l'appartement :

« John, prépare-toi. On va au St Barts Hospital. Molly et Lestrade ont besoin de nous pour identifier un cadavre. »

Il était déjà presque en bas de l'escalier qui séparait l'appartement du hall en prononçant sa dernière phrase, alors que John, lui, était encore debout sur le palier, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le ton de Sherlock semblait si froid alors qu'il allait identifier un cadavre -ce qui, normalement, le mettait aisément en joie, au même titre que les meurtres les plus sordides-. Il soupira, puis passa son propre manteau avant de suivre son ami. Ils quittèrent tous les deux le 221B en à peine une petite minute, puis, après avoir hélé un taxi, le prirent en direction de l'hôpital où ce fameux cadavre mystérieux avait atterri.

 **XxX**

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital peu de temps après avoir quitté leur appartement, ayant expressément annoncé au chauffeur qu'ils étaient particulièrement pressés : ils furent immédiatement reçus par une partie de l'équipe de la morgue, qui les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre froide d'entrepôt des cadavres non identifiés. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Molly et Lestrade étaient déjà là, graves, conscients du sérieux de l'affaire Olffstein et à quel point Sherlock et John y étaient impliqués. Toutefois, dès qu'il y entra, le détective fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez : une odeur -certes très discrète, peut-être même imperceptible pour le grand commun des mortels…- florale avait pénétré ses narines, douce et extrêmement subtile, délicate et…féminine presque. Il garda cette information dans un petit coin de sa tête, puis se dirigea vers le médecin légiste et le lieutenant. Ils discutèrent une petite minute, puis Molly les conduisit, lui et John, jusqu'à l'un des sacs mortuaires, posé sur une table en inox -à côté d'une multitude d'autres tables de la même matière d'ailleurs-. Ensuite, elle releva la fermeture éclair du sac, et, d'un geste assuré -le geste d'une femme qui connaissait son métier-, la fit glisser jusqu'aux pieds du mort. Alors, le duo, à l'unisson, frémit d'horreur en reconnaissant en un coup d'œil le cadavre qui leur faisait face. Il était habillé -ce qui était même plutôt étonnant vu les règles de la morgue en matière d'hygiène-, et portait un simple jean délavé et une chemise blanche maculée de sang sur le col et les manches, avec une paire de chaussures de ville. Sherlock se pencha sur le mort, sortit sa loupe de poche, et l'examina avec son habituelle méticulosité, les deux yeux concentrés sur chaque centimètre de son corps. Ce cadavre s'était tellement ri de lui pendant si longtemps qu'il avait presque du mal à rester complètement professionnel et impassible face à lui : s'il n'était pas mort, il l'aurait bien tué lui-même. Car, oui, lui et John avaient tout de suite identifié ce cadavre qui faisait tellement parler de lui depuis le début de la matinée.

C'était Elijah Olffstein qui était étendu pratiquement à ses pieds, mort, des marques de lutte sur le cou et les poignets et une balle dans le ventre. Sherlock l'examinait le plus précisément possible, ayant l'impression qu'il était une nouvelle fois trompé par ce brillant criminel, guettant toutes les marques, tous les signes qui lui prouveraient qu'il faisait bien face au corps d'Elijah Olffstein et non pas à celui de son frère jumeau qu'il aurait aisément maquillé afin de le berner un peu plus. Parce que, à ses yeux, il en était parfaitement capable. John s'approcha également du cadavre, puis examina son avant-bras et la rigidité de ses doigts.

« On a un cas de rigidité maximale, Sherlock. Il est mort depuis…huit heures je dirais, vu l'état de ses fibres musculaires. Et il a bien un scorpion tatoué sur l'avant-bras, exactement au même endroit qu'Elijah Olffstein.

-Alors…C'est très certainement lui, soupira Sherlock en rangeant sa loupe d'un coup sec, son bruit claquant dans le silence de la pièce.

-Tu sembles peu sûr de toi.

-Je le suis. Cette situation est plus qu'étrange, John. Cette mort est étrange. Trop…artificielle pour être vraie.

-Mais, il est mort, Sherlock. On vient de le constater et nous avons tous les deux des bases solides en médecine légale, peut-être même plus que ça. Cet homme est mort. Ou, du moins, il semble l'être. Alors oui, je trouve que ce décès est plus qu'étrange, même si je garde en tête qu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'une mise en scène.

-Hum. Alors, toi aussi, tu doutes.

-Evidemment. Avoue que tout ceci ne tourne pas vraiment rond.

-En effet. »

Sherlock s'éloigna alors du cadavre d'Elijah Olffstein, soupira, puis se frotta les mains comme s'il essayait de les réchauffer, puis avisa Molly :

« Quand est-il arrivé ?

-Quand j'ai pris mon service, il y a un peu plus de quatre heures, il était déjà arrivé. Mais j'avais d'autres morts avant celui-ci, ce qui fait que j'ai commencé à travailler sur lui i peine un petit quart d'heure. Le lieutenant Lestrade est arrivé peu de temps après et maintenant, vous voilà…

-Hum. Très bien. »

Il continua à marcher dans la pièce, à y faire les cent pas, en pleine réflexion, tentant de rester le plus calme et le plus pragmatique possible, conscient que c'était la totalité de ses capacités qu'Olffstein voulait voir à l'œuvre -parce qu'il demeurait pratiquement persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'une belle mise en scène-, et aucunement désireux de se tromper, parce qu'il savait également que chaque erreur pourrait avoir de bien funestes conséquences -le genre qu'il souhaitait éviter plus que tout au monde-.

Et puis, l'odeur commençait à se dissiper de plus en plus, parce que même si elle était plus que légère, il avait très bien senti qu'elle perdait en intensité. Ça l'agaçait profondément : il la connaissait et avait -évidemment- son nom sur le bout de la langue, alors que celui-ci refusait de sortir. Il renifla alors l'air, par petits coups de narine, presque comme le ferait un animal, tentant de capter toutes les effluves de cette odeur si particulière et qu'il était sûr de vraiment connaître. Il fit encore une fois les cent pas, alors qu'il sentait très bien que les regards de John, de Lestrade et de Molly le dévisageaient, attendant avec impatience et une certaine fébrilité la conclusion qu'il livrerait de ses étranges observations et réflexions. Soudain, il se redressa en inspirant, le regard pétillant dans le vide, puis fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre en reprenant un air effroyablement grave.

Bon Dieu qu'il était stupide et lent d'esprit. Evidemment qu'il connaissait cette odeur si subtile et si florale, puisque c'était celle du myosotis. Myosotis des marais pour être plus précis, ou, si l'on appréciait le latin et ses sonorités si savantes, _Myosotis scorpioides_.

Il avisa en un éclair chacune des personnes avec lui dans la pièce, et leur dit, d'un ton injonctif :

« Montez immédiatement sur les tables. »

Il remarqua tout de suite la profonde expression d'incompréhension de Molly alors que John avait croisé les bras contre son torse, dubitatif.

« Sherlock, tu es sûr que…

-Oui. Montez sur ces tables _tout de suite_.

-Il y a des morts là-dessus ! Que fais-tu donc de l'éthique ?!

-Ce sont nos vies qui sont en jeu ! Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, John, monte sur cette satanée table ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toutes les autres personnes dans cette salle ! »

Vu le ton autoritaire que le détective venait de prendre, John comprit immédiatement que c'était leur survie qui importait sur le coup, et acquiesça alors aux mots de son ami avant de grimper sur l'une des tables de la morgue, suivi de près par Molly et Lestrade dans son comportement. Sherlock fut le dernier à monter sur une autre table, après avoir observé en détail la totalité des grilles d'aération de la pièce. Dès qu'ils furent tous en place, le lieutenant se retourna vers le détective, et prit ensuite la parole :

« Sherlock, pourquoi…pourquoi toutes ces…précautions ?

-Tout est dans les grilles d'aération, Lestrade. N'avez-vous pas remarqué la subtile odeur de myosotis quand vous êtes entré dans cette pièce ?

-O…Oui, mais…J'ai cru sur le coup que c'était le parfum de Miss Hooper.

-Lestrade, enfin, tiqua Sherlock. Ça n'est pas la première fois que vous travaillez avec Molly : vous auriez dû remarquer que son parfum ne ressemble pas du tout aux effluves du myosotis. Il est beaucoup plus musqué, voyez-vous, certes avec des pointes d'arômes floraux mais tout de même plus…

-Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît, l'interrompit John, réprobateur, alors que Molly avait baissé la tête et se triturait les doigts, certainement gênée par le début de description de Sherlock, surtout sur une chose aussi personnelle que le parfum qu'elle appréciait porter. Ça n'est vraiment pas du tout le moment. »

Un ange passa pendant quelques secondes, puis l'ancien médecin reprit :

« Quel est le rapport avec le myosotis ?

-Le nom latin du myosotis des marais est _Mysiotis scorpioides_ : on nomme également cette plante le myosotis faux scorpion à cause de la forme qu'elle prend à certaines périodes de l'année, lors de la floraison, et qui ressemble plus ou moins à la queue d'un scorpion. Or, le myosotis des marais a une propriété unique sur ces animaux : elle les attire et les…endort en quelque sorte. Ils deviennent beaucoup plus tranquilles et sont alors neutralisés.

-Oh, attends Sherlock, reprit-il alors que sa voix commençait presque à trembler tandis qu'il comprenait peu à peu ce que son ami sous-entendait.

-Exactement, John. Nous allons enfin comprendre le surnom de ce cher Elijah Olffstein. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les grilles d'aération avaient commencé à trembler, frénétiques, comme agitées de spasmes, possédées, et effroyablement bruyantes. Le métal tremblait contre le mur et tintait, agaçant et horrible, vrillant la tête de tous ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la pièce. Ensuite, ils eurent tous l'impression d'entendre des sortes de petits pas presque, dans les conduits, le bruit que ferait un animal pianotant sur une surface dure et métallique, mais tellement frénétique qu'il était plus que probable qu'ils ne faisaient pas face qu'à un seul animal. Et, alors, les plaques sautèrent littéralement et tombèrent bruyamment au sol alors que les trois conduits d'aération vomissaient des cascades et des cascades de scorpions d'un orange virant vers le rouge et longs d'à peu près sept centimètres. Leurs pinces et leurs pattes claquaient dans l'air, glaçantes, et ne rassuraient absolument pas Molly, Lestrade et John : seul Sherlock demeurait impassible, pensif comme à son habitude, scrutant les arachnides qui, une fois qu'ils avaient touché le sol, se répandaient sur le carrelage avec une si grande rapidité qu'elle en devenait effrayante. Ensuite, il releva la tête vers ses amis, et reprit :

« _Hottentota tamulus_. Scorpion rouge indien. Le plus mortel au monde. Ne bougez surtout pas. Restez ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais le détective était déjà debout sur la table où il avait grimpé, le regard rivé vers le bas, ne lâchant pas des yeux les scorpions qui continuaient de courir et de se répandre dans la pièce.

« Sherlock, non !, commença alors John, effaré par son geste -qui, ici, semblait presque suicidaire-.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, John. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. »

Puis, il bondit sur la table voisine, qui était beaucoup plus proche que l'une des bouches d'aération, et atterrit lestement sur la surface en inox. Ensuite, il examina l'une des bouches en détail, constatant de légères griffures sur la surface métallique. Mais depuis combien de temps ces scorpions étaient-ils ici, endormis par les effets du myosotis ?

Mais, il y avait quelque chose qu'il trouvait étrange : les scorpions étaient réveillés -ce qui voulait donc dire que les effets du myosotis avaient disparu-, et l'odeur persistait, même si elle était légèrement différente. Alors, il comprit. Il était vrai que le parfum de Molly était différent aujourd'hui.

« Lestrade, vous n'aviez pas totalement tort : le parfum de Molly pourrait bien nous sauver de cette situation.

-Par…Pardon ?

-Molly, je crois bien que votre parfum contient du myosotis. L'odeur est encore là alors qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace d'une quelconque solution dans les conduits d'aération. Ce qui veut dire qu'on pourrait bien les endormir à nouveau afin de nous échapper. »

La jeune médecin acquiesça, puis attrapa son sac, posé sur le comptoir à côté de la table où elle s'était assise. Elle fouilla un peu à l'intérieur, puis en sortit une petite fiole -ces fioles de parfum que l'on gardait sur soi pour se rafraîchir quelquefois lors de la journée-, qu'elle tint fermement entre ses doigts fins et blancs.

« Lancez-la moi. »

Elle releva la tête, peu rassurée, mais le regard de Sherlock et son expression confiante la rassérénèrent. Elle lui lança donc la fiole, qui vola dans la pièce, et que le détective rattrapa en un éclair. Il l'ouvrit, la sentit légèrement, et sourit en constatant qu'il s'en dégageait une délicate effluve de myosotis.

« Parfait, parfait, parfait. On va enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici. »

Sherlock rampa sur la table jusqu'à une autre, qui se trouvait dans le coin le plus opposé à la porte d'entrée de la pièce après avoir refermé la fiole, puis la rouvrit avant d'en faire couler la moitié sur le sol.

Alors, les scorpions frétillèrent totalement et coururent tous jusqu'au coin où Sherlock avait répandu la fragrance, se marchant pratiquement les uns sur les autres, se piétinant, se pinçant presque tant ils étaient attirés par l'entêtante odeur de myosotis qui s'était propagée dans la salle. Les arachnides claquèrent alors leurs pinces les unes contre les autres, la pièce s'emplissant de leur insupportable bruit : le vacarme devenait de plus en plus assourdissant aux oreilles du détective et de ses amis. Puis, ils cessèrent tous d'émettre le moindre son, et semblèrent tous se détendre en un éclair : Sherlock était persuadé qu'ils s'étaient endormis sous les effets du myosotis. Prudent, il posa un pied à terre, tout doucement, et ne constata, comme prévu, aucun mouvement de la part des animaux. Il descendit alors complètement de la table, et invita ensuite Lestrade, Molly et John à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Ils marchèrent tout doucement jusqu'à la porte, guettant des yeux les moindres mouvements des scorpions -qui demeuraient toujours aussi dociles, endormis, aucunement sur la défensive-. Puis, Sherlock ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la morgue et laissa tout le monde sortir avant de lui-même rejoindre le couloir et boucler la cloison derrière lui. Et, la première réaction du quatuor dès qu'il fut hors de danger fut de soupirer de soulagement.

« Eh…Eh bien…, commença Lestrade.

-Je…J'appelle tout de suite le service d'hygiène », reprit Molly, encore tremblante de peur et d'émotion.

Elle s'éloigna alors des trois hommes, sortit son téléphone portable, et pianota rapidement sur son clavier tactile avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

« C'est impressionnant, tu ne trouves pas, John ? Un tel sens du spectacle…

-C'était…effrayant surtout. »

John frémit légèrement de dégoût.

« Il est très fort, reprit Sherlock. C'est un ennemi remarquable, de la même trempe que Moriar… »

Il fut tout à coup interrompu par l'arrivée de huit hommes portant casques teintés, combinaisons étanches, bottes, gants et matériel adéquat, qui bondirent littéralement dans le couloir, prêt à intervenir. Ils pénétrèrent avec la plus grande précaution dans la morgue puis refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

 **XxX**

Le service d'hygiène ressortit une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, des sacs remplis de scorpions endormis et neutralisés dans les bras. Sherlock les vit les confier aux responsables qualifiés, dépêches sur les lieux pour l'occasion, mais il était animé d'un étrange sentiment : quelque chose le dérangeait depuis que ces hommes étaient revenus de la morgue. Il était si perturbé qu'il ne remarqua la présence de John à ses côtés que quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oh, John, dit-alors en se retournant vers lui. Tu es là.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles bizarre depuis qu'ils sont remontés de la morgue.

-Oui, effectivement. N'y-a-t-il pas quelque chose qui te gêne ici ? »

L'ancien médecin sembla réfléchir, puis reprit après une petite minute de silence :

« Eh bien, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Le service d'hygiène est arrivé vite je trouve. Très vite même.

-Trop vite, John. Beaucoup trop vite.

-Alors, tu penses que…

-Mais oui, c'est évident, sourit-il. Ils sont tous de mèche avec le Scorpion. Et je suis sûr que toute cette mise en scène était un moyen de nous amener ici pour nous…

-Pour vous piéger, Messieurs. Et je dois dire que ça a bien marché. »

Ils frémirent tous les deux d'horreur lorsqu'ils reconnurent la voix qui avait résonné derrière eux, grave et narquoise, glaciale même, alors qu'ils entendirent également le cliquetis si caractéristique d'une arme à feu.

Elijah Olffstein était bien vivant, avec une arme entre les doigts. Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux piégés dans ses pinces toxiques. Et maintenant, la question ici n'était pas de savoir comment ils allaient s'en sortir, mais juste s'ils allaient réussir.


	13. Chapitre XII

Dumini : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que je commence à me répéter, mais chacune de tes reviews me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ^^

Sophia Holmes : Merci également pour la tienne !

sabinecarpentier8 : une nouvelle tête qui laisse un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable ! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fanfic te plait !

On attaque l'avant-dernier chapitre ! (et cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûre :P)

 **XxX**

Ils firent immédiatement volte-face vers leur interlocuteur, graves et sur la défensive, prêts à intervenir si leur ennemi commettait le moindre geste dangereux. Olffstein s'était grimé : il portait l'uniforme du service d'hygiène -dont il avait retiré le masque et légèrement reculé le casque-, et pointait une arme sur eux, un revolver certainement. Mais, ce qu'ils abhorraient tous les deux dans son ignoble comportement était son sourire narquois et ses yeux pétillants à cause de son sadisme. Le plaisir qu'il semblait prendre à les piéger ainsi et à se jouer d'eux les horripilait profondément, comme s'il devenait peu à peu un petit diable hors de sa boîte, totalement libre de ses mouvements. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en constatant qu'il arborait à nouveau cette détestable expression, alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer : il n'oubliait pas les menaces du Scorpion et avait réellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à John rien que pour l'atteindre un peu plus. Il soupira le plus discrètement possible -il ne voulait pas qu'Olffstein puisse décrypter ses émotions, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait la teneur de ses sentiments-, puis prit la parole, sec et le plus impassible possible :

« Bravo, Olffstein. Vous avez tout prévu dites-moi. Nous enfermer dans la morgue, nous confronter à vos scorpions, nous laisser sortir, puis quitter la pièce à l'aide de vos complices du service d'hygiène…

-Je savais que seul un événement aussi fort que ma mort vous attirerait ici tous les deux entre mes mains, M. Holmes. Et je dois dire que j'avais raison : vous voilà, l'inséparable duo, le tandem d'enfer, toujours prêt à en découdre avec le crime…A dire vrai, je n'avais pas prévu que le parfum de Miss Hooper contiendrait du myosotis, et que vous sortiriez de cette pièce aussi simplement. J'avais plutôt prévu que vous appeliez directement le service d'hygiène, qui vous aurait fait évacuer en neutralisant temporairement les scorpions. Ensuite, mes hommes seraient restés dans la pièce, seuls, pour poursuivre le plan et me récupérer. Mais, tout ceci s'est quand même fait, juste d'une autre manière…Tout-est-il que vous n'êtes pas en très bonne posture.

-Le lieutenant Lestrade, en un éclair, peut rameuter la moitié de Scotland Yard ici. Même vous ne pouvez rien faire contre une telle supériorité numérique. »

Et alors, Olffstein rit, et son rire était si mauvais et si grinçant qu'il glaça littéralement le sang des deux amis.

« Vous avez beau être observateur, vous n'avez pas dû remarquer ce petit détail. Mais, rassurez-vous, vous êtes excusé : votre situation était si précaire, dans cette morgue…

-Lequel ? Quel détail ?

-A combien estimez-vous le nombre de scorpions que je vous ai envoyé ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment. Plus de trois cents, ça j'en suis sûr.

-Il y en plus de six cent cinquante, M. Holmes. Un pour chaque lit de cet hôpital.

-Oh, Seigneur, reprit John, la voix blanche. Vous n'oseriez pas…

-Oh, mais si, mon cher docteur. Je prends la totalité de cet hôpital en otage, et pour le sauver, vous devrez rentrer tous les deux dans le petit jeu que je vous propose ici et maintenant.

-Et si nous refusons, Olffstein ?, railla Sherlock en croisant les bras.

-Alors chaque patient de cet hôpital mourra, empoisonné par la piqûre toxique et mortelle d'un scorpion rouge indien…, soupira l'ancien médecin.

-Exactement, Docteur Watson !, rit alors le Scorpion. Vous ne vous montrez pas aussi lent que vous semblez être… »

Sherlock serra encore plus fort les poings, le visage crispé par la colère -que dire, la rage- qui l'animait, ne pouvant supporter qu'un être aussi détestable que cet enfoiré d'Olffstein se moque ouvertement de John, alors que celui-ci semblait étonnamment calme, impassible.

« Taisez-vous, Olffstein. Je ne peux pas tolérer que vous manquiez à ce point de respect à mon ami, reprit alors Sherlock, sec et autoritaire.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Votre…ami ? Laissez-moi rire.

-Je vous demande pardon ?, questionna alors John en croisant les bras, sceptique.

-Eh bien, mon cher, attendez un peu !, rit alors le criminel en se frottant les mains, caustique et narquois. J'ai d'autres petits défis avant celui-ci.

-Comme quoi ? »

Olffstein rit à nouveau, beaucoup plus sournois, et leur montra son revolver. Ensuite, il détacha le barillet de l'arme, et en sortit toutes les cartouches, en faisant tomber quelques-unes sur le sol. Puis, il glissa à nouveau des balles dans le barillet, ne remplissant qu'un compartiment sur deux. Sherlock comprit alors aisément ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Enfin, Olffstein reprit la parole :

« Vous savez…Même si mon frère adorait la chimie, j'ai toujours préféré les mathématiques, et surtout les probabilités. Elles sont si…fascinantes, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, Olffstein.

-Je me doute bien, M. Holmes. Je sais que vous appréciez plus la chimie et la médecine légale que la magnifique beauté de cette science, même si je devine aisément que vous en connaissez un rayon là-dessus.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-C'est très simple : je veux jouer. Jouer à la roulette russe plus exactement. Et vu que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je veux jouer en équiprobabilité : un compartiment sur deux est chargé. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer le principe du jeu, dites-moi : on fait tourner et on tire. Aussi simple que ça. Pas chargé on gagne, chargé…Pouf ! On perd ! C'est si dommage…Alors, qui veut jouer avec moi ? »

Sherlock et John se regardèrent immédiatement dans les yeux, et se mirent d'accord de la manière la plus tacite qui existait : il était hors de question qu'ils jouent avec ce chien galeux, surtout à un jeu aussi dangereux et…définitif. John, parce qu'il avait les pieds sur terre et qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas rentrer dans le jeu vicieux et sournois d'un être aussi névrosé, et Sherlock parce qu'il était tout simplement effrayé de ce que pourrait faire subir Olffstein à John s'il venait à mourir d'une balle dans la tête en perdant à ce stupide jeu. Le détective se retourna alors vers le Scorpion et posa les yeux sur lui, stoïque, les mains crispées dans les poches de son manteau :

« Nous ne jouerons pas avec vous, Olffstein. »

Le criminel arbora alors une profonde expression de tristesse -on aurait dit un enfant-, où s'y mêlait également un certain ressentiment :

« Je le savais, M. Holmes. Je le savais bien. Je m'en doutais. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de joueur, à mon grand regret.

-Disons que la roulette russe n'est pas mon jeu de prédilection. »

Ils entendirent soudainement un cri glaçant d'horreur et de douleur à l'étage d'en-dessous, suivi de près par les bruits étouffés et pressés de pas.

« Et hop ! Déjà un mort !, rit alors le Scorpion, machiavélique.

-Vous êtes un monstre.

-Oh, et c'est le grand Sherlock Holmes qui me dit ça, l'homme le moins adapté socialement parlant de toute l'Angleterre ? Quel honneur…Alors, dites-moi, voulez-vous jouer avec moi, maintenant ?

-Non. C'est hors de question, je vous l'ai déjà dit. John et moi-même refusons de rentrer dans votre jeu pervers et sordide.

-Très bien…Je vais devoir vous forcer alors. »

Et, soudainement, il fit tourner extrêmement vite le barillet du revolver, puis pressa la détente. Sherlock réagit en un éclair et attira brutalement John à lui alors que la balle ricochait sur le mur où s'alignait la tête de son ami une poignée de secondes auparavant. Alors, Olffstein rit à nouveau :

« Oooh…Malgré vos petits défauts de vision, vous êtes toujours aussi réactif à ce que je vois…Mais, en réalité, je me demande juste…Si votre si belle réactivité aurait été tout aussi importante si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que j'avais visé…

-Fermez-la immédiatement.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'aimez donc pas que j'évoque vos sentiments ? Ils sont si forts pourtant…Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ce que vous ressentez, vous savez…

-Fermez-la enfin !, hurla alors le détective en pointant sa propre arme à feu sur le criminel, prêt à le descendre avec une telle froideur qu'elle en devenait toute aussi effrayante que leur situation, sa main droite toujours pressée sur le poignet de son ami, tremblante. Il se concentrait tant sur le crâne d'Olffstein -qu'il rêvait d'exploser à coups de feu-, que sur la sensation de la peau chaude - _vivante_ \- de John contre ses doigts longs et froids. Ce contact anodin, banal, lui rappelait qu'il était en vie et qu'il était bien avec lui, physiquement : ça le rassurait profondément, parce qu'il avait _besoin_ de cette présence, de ce qu'il lui apportait au quotidien. La seule chose dont il avait peur, en plus de ce que cet enfoiré pourrait lui faire, c'était que John devienne sa drogue, un doux poison qui se distillait dans ses veines et dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir stopper la lente et insidieuse progression dans son être.

-Ouuuhhh, frissonna alors le criminel, toujours aussi provocateur. Voilà que notre petit détective s'énerve…C'est très plaisant à voir vous savez.

-Pourquoi, Olffstein ?, gronda alors le détective, enragé. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous jouez de nous depuis tout ce temps ?!

-Dites-vous juste que je reprends le flambeau de Moriarty, et ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit, auriez-vous donc déjà oublié ? Je veux voir votre cœur réduit en cendres et votre être au supplice. Je veux voir la souffrance et le désespoir dans vos yeux, votre corps tremblant de tristesse et de rage conjuguées, toute votre émotion, tous vos sentiments, tout ce que votre petit cœur est capable de cracher, même sous la torture. Vous savez, il y a toujours un moment où des esprits supérieurs comme les nôtres finissent par s'ennuyer, et moi, dans ces moments ci, je me lance à corps perdu dans mes petites manigances criminelles, alors que vous guettez le cas le plus sordide possible. Tout n'est que question de point de vue et de goût au final, non ? Vous vous complaisez dans la révélation de la vérité et l'application de la justice alors que j'aime la noirceur des bas-fonds et l'immoralité des trafiquants d'armes…

-Je vous hais.

-Je sais. Et vous avez bien raison. Qui pourrait apprécier à sa juste valeur une mentalité aussi supérieure que la mienne ?, rit alors Olffstein, volontairement pédant. Ça fait des années que je vous surveille, que je vous guette, que j'attends le moment où je pourrai enfin me confronter à vous. La fille de mon frère tombait alors à pic : je l'ai enlevée, et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle prenne contact avec vous par le biais de ce téléphone.

-Vous aviez…tout prévu ? Tout anticipé ?, questionna alors John.

-Bien sûr. C'est si simple, tant qu'on a assez de moyens et de matière grise.

-Et le téléphone, dans le coffre ?! Et le code ?

-Ah, ça…Comme vous le savez, j'ai pris contact avec Moriarty un moment déjà avant sa mort sur le toit de cet hôpital, vous devez vous en souvenir. Je connaissais ces mots : je vous en dois une. I O U. Trois lettres. Mon objectif principal est de reprendre son flambeau, alors ce code est particulièrement symbolique pour moi : c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le réutiliser dans ce coffre afin de vous proposer ma première énigme. N'y cherchez rien de trop alambiqué, mon cher. Ensuite, je l'ai entreposé dans un coffre après l'avoir verrouillé, et j'ai fait en sorte que vous tombiez dessus pour lancer notre petit jeu de piste. Avouez qu'il vous a plu.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne sordide, rétorqua sèchement John.

-Oh, vous voulez sans doute parler de la mort de cette pauvre Alice…Je n'avais plus besoin d'elle, c'est tout. Alors, je m'en suis débarrassée.

-En la violant au passage ?!, hurla alors Sherlock, la main tremblante sur la crosse de son arme à cause de l'émotion.

-Oh ça…Ça n'est qu'un détail.

-Un détail ?! Vous vous payez ma tête ?!

-Oh, mais arrêtez donc avec ça…Et puis…Ne vous donnez pas la peine de prévenir sa très chère môman…Je l'ai déjà fait, et elle était si malheureuse, si triste, si éprouvée, qu'on a retrouvé son cadavre dans la Seine le lendemain…

-Vous l'avez tuée…

-Oh, non, enfin !, s'offusqua presque Olffstein. Elle s'est suicidée. Je n'allais quand même pas la tuer…

-Vous auriez pu pourtant.

-Exact ! Mais ça n'est pas le cas. J'ai un minimum de cœur tout de même. »

Sherlock pouffa, puis resserra sa prise tant sur le poignet de John que sur la crosse de son pistolet. Inconsciemment, sans même qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, sa main descendit tout doucement sur la peau de son ami, et il finit par joindre ses doigts aux siens, cherchant par là sa présence et son soutien. Et, son cœur rata un battement pendant un millième de seconde lorsqu'il constata que John accepta son rapprochement et resserra sa main contre la sienne.

« Vous, du cœur ? Si vous en avez autant que vous le prétendez, je suis un héros et John un ange, Olffstein.

-Oh, eh bien, peut-être après tout. Enfin bref ! Je trouve que nous nous ennuyons, mes amis. J'ai envie de vous provoquer un peu.

-Oh. Vous m'en voyez ravi, reprit Sherlock, narquois et effroyablement sec.

-Vous redevenez méprisant, M. Holmes. Tant mieux. J'ai bien envie de voir si vous réfléchissez toujours aussi bien quand vous êtes à froid.

-Par…Pardon ? »

C'est alors qu'il les vit débarquer à leur hauteur. Les huit complices d'Olffstein arrivèrent dans le couloir, en tenue d'élite et des armes à feu lourdes dans les mains. D'un geste, ils les intimèrent à avancer vers la morgue, et Sherlock et John s'exécutèrent, conscients que ça n'était absolument pas le moment de s'attirer plus de problèmes en provoquant Elijah Olffstein.

Une fois dans la pièce, ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'Olffstein claqua violemment la porte derrière eux -ils ne voyaient que son ignoble trogne narquoise et prétentieuse derrière les hublots de la porte-, mais Sherlock resta le plus calme possible, alors que John prenait la parole :

« Sherlock, il nous isole.

-Je sais. J'ai vu.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est complètement… »

Mais John s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit le petit nuage de vapeur d'eau sortir de sa bouche et monter dans l'air, ondoyant au rythme de son élocution. Il le suivit un temps des yeux, puis soupira, nerveux, et parla à nouveau, beaucoup plus stressé qu'il ne l'était déjà :

« Sherlock. Il fait de plus en plus froid. Il nous isole et nous refroidit en plus.

-Je sais. J'ai vu, répéta le détective en examinant les bouches d'aération et les murs de la morgue, avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre : la température s'approchait dangereusement du zéro et devenait de plus en plus faible au fil des secondes. Il veut nous affaiblir par le froid. »

Soudain, ils entendirent la voix d'Olffstein résonner dans la pièce, toujours aussi moqueuse et agaçante :

« Alors, M. Holmes, vous voilà à nouveau isolé ! J'ai une petite énigme pour vous, qui peut se résoudre dans cette morgue. La température continuera de chuter jusqu'à ce que vous la résolviez. Sinon, je vous laisserai doucement mourir de froid…

-Soumettez-moi votre petite énigme.

-L'énigme ici…C'est vous-même, mon ami.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne vous dirai que ces mots ci pour commencer. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez clairement trouver ce que je veux dire. Enfin…Si vous êtes encore en vie… »

Sherlock déglutit en silence alors qu'il sentait la pièce devenir de plus en plus froide : il frissonna, puis se retourna vers son ami, tentant de rester calme face à la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés -et qui était loin d'être idéale-, et se rapprocha de lui. Il déposa alors chacune de ses mains au niveau de ses coudes, et noya son regard bleu et translucide -exacerbé par la pâleur de la pièce et de sa peau- dans le sien. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux, resserra sa prise, puis soupira, avant de déglutir à nouveau et de rouvrir les paupières, tentant par là-même de se rasséréner le plus possible. Puis, il prit la parole :

« John, je…Je suis profondément désolé.

-Pardon ?

-Tu…Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as vécu rien qu'à cause de moi et de mon appétit insatiable pour les enquêtes les plus sordides du pays ?

-O…Oui, mais…Je ne le regrette pour rien au monde. Tu le sais, je suis accro à l'adrénaline à cause de…de la guerre, et seules nos enquêtes et nos affaires me permettent de satisfaire cette dévorante addiction. Alors, je ne regrette rien du tout. Et puis, notre amitié est si…si forte. Je n'ai jamais partagé une telle connivence, et ce avec personne.

-John, assieds-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Assieds-toi immédiatement. C'est vital. »

John s'exécuta : la confiance qu'il éprouvait pour Sherlock était telle qu'il savait qu'il lui ordonnait ça pour son bien et uniquement pour ça. Une fois qu'il fut assis, le détective s'agenouilla à son niveau, puis déglutit encore une fois avant de se frotter les mains, une vaine et misérable tentative de réchauffement.

« Combien…fait-il là-dedans, à ton avis ?

-Je dirais…quatre degrés. Et ça chute, encore et encore…

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on tombe en dessous de moins cinq degrés : si c'est le cas, on n'aura qu'une poignée de minutes d'espérance de vie… »

Il soupira encore une fois, tentant de rester calme, puis se rapprocha un peu plus de John tout en commençant à déboutonner avec rapidité et adresse son lourd manteau noir.

« Viens près de moi.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je refuse que tu souffres de ce froid excessif, reprit alors le détective en retirant complètement son trench et en le lissant doucement du plat de la main, toujours agenouillé face à son ami.

-Quoi ? »

Mais Sherlock ne lui répondit pas et le ramena un peu plus contre lui -à peine un centimètre les séparait-, avant de faire glisser son manteau contre les épaules de l'ancien médecin, essayant de le réchauffer. Mais John stoppa immédiatement son action en déposant sa main sur son poignet :

« Non, Sherlock. Je refuse que tu fasses ça. Tu vas avoir encore plus froid alors que ce sont tes capacités qui vont nous permettre de nous échapper de ce sarcophage glacé. Reprends tout de suite ton manteau. C'est à toi de le porter.

-Et moi, je sais que je ne réfléchirai pas bien, pas de manière optimale, si je te sais potentiellement en danger. Je t'en prie, John. Respecte ma décision. Prends ce manteau. »

John desserra alors sa prise sur le poignet du détective, lui montrant par là-même qu'il respectait son choix, et ne pipa mot lorsqu'il sentit le tissu épais et pas encore complètement glacé -la température corporelle de Sherlock avait tout de même un minimum réchauffé l'étoffe tissée- glisser sur ses épaules, tandis que son ami en resserrait le plus possible le col autour de son cou afin de le protéger au maximum. Puis, il fit frénétiquement glisser ses mains contre les bras de John afin de le réchauffer au maximum, ignorant délibérément le tremblement de ses doigts contre le tissu, le frissonnement de sa peau -surtout au niveau de son cou et de ses avant-bras-, la sourde sensation de froid qui commençait à grimper dans son encéphale et la vapeur d'eau qui s'échappait à chacune de ses expirations.

« Je t'en prie Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête immédiatement. Tu t'épuises. Tu vas mourir si tu continues !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord ?, reprit alors le détective en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux -le froid rendait sa pâleur naturelle encore plus effroyable-. Je…Je vais bien. Je te le promets.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Le froid va te tuer, et je refuse de te voir mourir devant moi ! Est-ce que tu le comprends ?! Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors tu crois vraiment que je veux te voir te glacer à petit feu ?!

-Je te répète que tout va bien ! Et arrête avec ça, d'accord ?!

-Avec quoi ?

-Avec toutes ces...histoires d'amitié ou ce genre de foutaises.

-Pardon ?! Nous ne sommes pas amis pour toi ?! »

Sherlock allait répondre lorsque la voix d'Olffstein retentit à nouveau dans la pièce :

« Aaahh, on vient enfin de mettre le doigt sur le grand problème, mon cher Sherlock Holmes.

-Quoi ?!, reprit alors John.

-Oh, mais ne faites pas l'innocent, monsieur le docteur. Vous ne trouvez pas que votre cher meilleur ami se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques temps ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Bon Dieu que vous êtes lent ! Ça doit être le froid…Mais, dites-moi, égoïste comme il est, est-ce que le grand Sherlock Holmes aurait si aisément donné son manteau à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Seigneur, Olffstein, taisez-vous !, hurla alors le détective.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'aimez pas que nous discutions en toute honnêteté de vos sentiments ?

-Disons qu'il y a de meilleurs contextes qu'une morgue sous la barre du positif thermique pour discuter calmement, comme autour d'un verre par exemple…, soupira bruyamment John en tremblant encore, resserrant les pans du manteau contre lui, les yeux fermés et le teint extrêmement blanc.

-Je dois bien avouer que vous avez raison, petit docteur. Mais ça n'est pas à n'importe qui que je tire les vers du nez : nous savons tous les deux que M. Holmes est avare tant de compliments que de confidences…Alors, voici un petit contexte émotionnel assez fort je pense, pour vous forcer à enfin complètement vous dévoiler.

-Mais pourquoi ?, questionna alors le détective d'une voix blanche, tremblante même à cause du froid qui se répandait toujours et de la température qui continuait de descendre. Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ?!

-Mais, parce que c'est amusant, mon ami ! Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment, sale enfoiré, gronda alors Sherlock. Vous me poussez à bout. Vous me confrontez à mes dernières limites sur une affaire plus qu'harassante.

-Oui, je sais. C'est ça qui me fait rire. Mais, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour vous de sortir d'ici, et je sais que vous le connaissez parfaitement. Vous avez complètement conscience de ce que vous devez faire pour vous sauver, et vous et John, de la morsure ignoble du froid qui vous étreint. Est-ce donc si compliqué ? Ce ne sont que trois mots, peut-être même moins techniquement. Allez, je vous l'accorde, deux mots et quart, voire deux et demi. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que vous ne les aurez pas prononcés.

-De quoi…est-ce qu'il parle, Sherlock ? »

Le cœur du détective rata un nouveau battement lorsqu'il constata que la voix de John faiblissait de mot en mot : malgré son manteau, le froid l'atteignait de plus en plus sévèrement.

« Mais oui, Sherlock, de quoi est-ce que je parle ? N'est-ce pas le moment que vous redoutez depuis si longtemps ?

-Olffstein, pourquoi prenez-vous tant de plaisir à…à me forcer à tout lui dire ?

-Me…dire…quoi ?

-C'est très simple : je réduirai votre petit cœur en cendres, et c'est tout. Avouez que le moyen de pression que j'ai trouvé est particulièrement efficace. Alors, maintenant, allez-y ou vous mourrez de froid, endormis par l'air glacé.

-Vous êtes ignoble.

-Et vous, vous prolongez votre lente agonie, votre bien longue chute vers les Enfers…N'avez-vous donc pas envie que votre cher John soit encore en vie à la fin de vos bien agréables révélations ? »

Le détective avisa alors John -qui semblait devenir de plus en plus faible seconde après seconde-, remarquant la blancheur de son teint, les frissons qui l'agitaient, le froid qui s'insinuait en lui et qui le tuait progressivement. Sans même réellement le réaliser, il fit dériver sa main contre sa joue, maintenant en partie sa tête, puis déglutit alors que le regard de l'ancien médecin, terne et presque éteint à cause de son état, rencontrait le sien. Il avait tellement, tellement froid…

Il baissa la tête, ferma un moment les yeux, frissonna encore une fois, et se sentit horriblement mal lorsqu'il constata avec effroi que les lèvres de John se bleutaient à cause du ralentissement de sa circulation sanguine.

« En réalité…, soupira alors Sherlock. Olffstein attend de moi quelque chose de bien…précis, pour que nous sortions d'ici.

-Quoi…donc… ?

-Une…Juste une révélation, une confidence que je te dissimule depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, et qu'il veut que je révèle aujourd'hui afin de me détruire encore un peu plus…

-Laquelle, Sherlock ? La…quelle… ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et baissa à nouveau la tête avant de resserrer sa prise sur l'un des bras de John tout en continuant à laisser glisser ses doigts sur la peau de sa joue, qui devenait tout aussi bleue que ses lèvres maintenant. Puis, il soupira, et John y perçut aisément une sorte de désespoir pur mêlé à une profonde tristesse.

« C'est...tellement...difficile...

-Je suis sûr que tu en es capable. Je te fais...réellement confiance. »

Sherlock laissa alors la main qu'il avait laissée sur le bras de John descendre jusqu'à sa main et la serrer fortement dans la sienne, joignant ses doigts froids à ceux bleutés de son ami. Leurs souffles commençaient même à se mêler dans de faibles nuages de condensation. Ensuite, ne parvenant plus à se contenir, il attira complètement John à lui et le serra totalement dans ses bras, et ne put d'ailleurs pas réfréner ses débuts de larmes.

« Sherlock...Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh John, je...Je suis tellement...tellement désolé..., reprit-il en le serrant encore un peu plus contre lui, laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds, les faisant glisser entre ses phalanges, alors que ses larmes commençaient à dégouliner le long de ses joues, l'eau se givrant légèrement sur sa peau à cause du froid qui devenait de plus en plus mordant au fil des secondes.

-Que...Quoi ?

-John...Tu m'es resté si...fidèle, si...loyal presque, pendant tout ce temps alors que je...je me comporte sans cesse comme le pire des connards, que je me...me sens presque...indigne d'une telle...dévotion, d'une si grande...gentillesse...

-Wow, Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui...te prend ?

-Je...Je t'en prie, laisse-moi continuer sans...sans m'interrompre...parce que je...Je n'ai jamais eu autant de...courage de toute...toute ma vie...

-Je...Je t'écoute...

-John, j'ai...compris dès notre première rencontre que notre duo fonctionnerait...parfaitement...Et...Et puis...Les enquêtes se sont succédées et je me suis rendu compte que tu faisais de moi quelqu'un de tellement meilleur, jour après jour...Tu...Tu me rendais plus humain, tu me...confrontais à tous mes traits de caractère qui faisaient de moi le sombre enfoiré que je suis encore un peu, et...Tu me montrais à quel point je pouvais devenir quelqu'un de bien...

-Hey, Sherlock..., répondit alors John en lui tapotant le dos alors que le détective pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, son corps agité de tremblements et de spasmes erratiques. Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans de...de tels états...

-En fait je...J'ai réalisé que...Moriarty avait raison. Je...J'ai un cœur, et il fonctionne tout autant que les autres...Et là, Olffstein le réduit littéralement en cendres...Je...J'ai peu à peu compris que...que tu m'étais indispensable et...Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je crois que...que tu es ma...ma drogue, ma...ma came. Ton absence me détruit et...Et j'ai failli mourir lorsque j'ai cru que...que tu étais décédé...Alors oui, tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide ou larmoyant, mais sur le coup, ça m'a déchiré le cœur de te voir inerte au sol et couvert de sang. Et, même si je ne suis pas un grand sentimental, j'ai cru presque mourir de désespoir et de dégoût quand tu m'as avoué que tu aimais réellement Mary. Bien...évidemment, je ne me permettrai jamais de...remettre tes sentiments en cause, mais...mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai aussi ressenti une profonde impression de trahison. Parce que oui, John, je...Je crois bien que je t'aime. »

Un long silence se fit alors entendre, alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait décidé plus ou moins inconsciemment de briser leur étreinte, Sherlock s'y accrochant presque comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tentant également de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait de la morsure implacable du froid par le peu de chaleur qu'il était capable de lui apporter. Soudain, un cliquetis métallique puis des bruits étouffés de pas ainsi que de vifs éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la pièce : la porte de la morgue fut ouverte une poignée de secondes plus tard, et plusieurs membres de l'équipe des urgences du St Barts Hospital les firent immédiatement évacuer de cette prison de glace, sous les regards inquiets et effarés de Molly et de Lestrade. On rendit à Sherlock son manteau, qu'il remit très lentement sur son corps de squelette frissonnant encore, le cerveau embrumé par le froid, alors que John, prostré sur le sol, était entouré d'au moins la moitié du personnel dépêché sur les lieux, pris en charge le plus efficacement possible. Molly avait les mains jointes à hauteur de sa poitrine et avait tellement crispé ses doigts qu'ils étaient complètement blancs. Dès qu'elle vit que Sherlock commençait à reprendre ses esprits, elle se précipita à son chevet, pratiquement en larmes :

« Vous m'avez fait tellement peur ! J'ai cru que...que...

-Mo...Molly...Que s'est-il passé...

-Le lieutenant et moi avons...avons été surpris de ne pas vous voir, alors nous vous avons cherché et...et nous avons très vite compris que vous étiez bloqués dans la morgue et au bon vouloir de ce psychopathe...Nous ne pouvions pas intervenir, alors nous avons dû attendre qu'il quitte le couloir pour venir vous chercher...

-Com...bien de temps s'est écoulé ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas, cinq minutes, peut-être même un peu plus. »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et bondit immédiatement vers le corps de son ami, constatant avec horreur qu'il avait très mal supporté le froid de la morgue, beaucoup plus que lui à dire vrai. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il sentait une profonde tristesse -mêlée à une certaine culpabilité- l'envahir et se répandre dans chaque centimètre carré de son être. Alors que John était adossé contre le mur, aux portes de l'inconscience à cause de leur séjour forcé dans la morgue, Sherlock posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, avant de resserrer ses doigts sur ses chairs à cause de la peur, du stress et de l'urgence. Il se retourna alors précipitamment vers l'un des infirmiers présents dans le couloir, et celui-ci prit alors la parole en avisant le détective :

« Nous allons immédiatement le prendre en charge. Laissez-le s'il vous plaît. Une autre équipe va venir s'occuper de vous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je vais très bien ! C'est mon ami qui a réellement besoin de votre attention pour le moment ! », hurla alors Sherlock.

L'infirmier recula sous la violence de ses dernières phrases, puis acquiesça silencieusement alors que de nouveaux infirmiers arrivaient dans le couloir avec tout le matériel nécessaire à la prise en charge de John par les équipes du St Barts. Dès qu'ils déposèrent le corps inerte de l'ancien médecin sur un brancard et déposèrent un masque à oxygène sur sa bouche, Sherlock se redressa en un éclair, tremblant et frémissant de terreur, souhaitant uniquement que son ami soit le plus rapidement hors de danger. Une fois le brancard hors de sa vision, il se retourna brutalement vers Molly et déposa alors brusquement ses mains contre les coudes de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter au passage :

« Molly, où est-ce qu'Olffstein s'est enfui ? Dans quelle direction est-il parti ?!

-Je...Je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je...ce que j'ai vu, c'est que...qu'il s'est enfui vers les ascenseurs, en...enfin...je...Je n'en suis même pas sûre..., murmura-t-elle en tremblotant entre les mains du détective.

-Les...Les ascenseurs ? »

Sherlock lâcha alors sa pression sur les bras de son amie, puis, le regard dans le vide et une intense expression de concentration sur le visage, il déambula de manière totalement erratique et décousue dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches de son lourd manteau de tweed et qui portait encore en ses fibres la douce -mais faible- chaleur de John. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé d'une illumination toute fraîche, et se tourna vers Lestrade, qui avait rejoint le couloir après avoir informé Scotland Yard et y avoir demandé du renfort afin de piéger le Scorpion :

« Lestrade, venez immédiatement avec moi. Molly, restez le plus possible en sécurité et ne tentez rien d'irréfléchi.

-Wow, Sherlock, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ?, reprit le lieutenant.

-Très simple, élémentaire même. Cet enfoiré adore les symboliques, et nous sommes au St Barts. Aussi, vu qu'il cherche à me provoquer et à me faire du mal de la plus intelligente et insidieuse des manières, il n'y a qu'un seul et unique endroit où il a pu se réfugier afin de m'attirer totalement dans ses filets.

-Lequel ?

-Le toit. »


	14. Chapitre XIII

Dumini : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A dire vrai, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres vu ce qu'il se passe entre Sherlock et John, mais je suis très contente que tu sois au rendez vous pour chaque chapitre ! :)

On attaque donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture !

 **XxX**

Londres était belle en ce matin de Noël, surtout vue de haut.

Ce fut ce qu'Elijah Olffstein se dit en observant sa capitale s'affairer sous les timides rayons du soleil de cet hiver-ci, commençant à bourdonner de vie et d'activité. Il tira une latte épaisse et longue sur la cigarette qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, après l'avoir lestement portée à la bouche. Ensuite, il expira doucement, admira un temps la fumée du tabac se répandre dans l'air, volatile et blanchâtre, puis s'évaporer et devenir complètement imperceptible, même à ses très bons yeux. Le vent glissait contre sa tenue trop ample pour lui et faisait claquer les petites boucles de ses bottes contre leur cuir épais et légèrement verni. Il avait enlevé le casque et le masque et les avait négligemment jetés sur le sol plat et grisâtre du toit de l'hôpital, laissant les brises malicieuses faire voler ses mèches blondes. Il fuma encore une petite fois, puis soupira dans la fumée et écrasa sèchement le mégot du pied après l'avoir fait tomber au sol. L'hiver londonien lui plaisait énormément quand il y réfléchissait un minimum : même s'il était froid, mordant même quelquefois, il brillait par sa pâleur et sa rudesse magnifiquement imposantes et qui lui rappelaient à quel point la Nature dominait aisément l'Homme et le rendait totalement faible. Et, debout sur ce toit, le regard perdu dans le vide glacial du grand hiver londonien, il avait l'impression d'être du côté de cette superbe Nature qui s'amusait de la bêtise humaine et de son si grand orgueil, qui n'avait à ses yeux même pas lieu d'être.

L'Homme n'était pour lui que poussière face aux créatures de la Nature, et il avait bien conscience qu'il ne valait guère mieux à cette échelle que n'importe quel autre être humain. Enfin, si humain il pouvait être. Il ferma les yeux, puis soupira un bon coup en sentant à nouveau les zéphyrs frais battre gaiement son visage et le rafraîchissant au passage. Il se complaisait dans cette solitude, conscient que, dans une poignée de secondes, Holmes déboulerait sur le toit pour enfin se confronter à lui lors d'un magnifique et si symbolique duel verbal ici. Enfin, verbal, ça restait à voir. Il se doutait bien que le détective ne ménagerait ni sa rage ni sa haine à son égard quand il le verrait enfin, et il se pourrait bien qu'ils s'échangent quelques coups.

Sherlock, lui, était dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisait au dernier étage, accompagné de Lestrade, grave et prêt à en découdre. Il avait coincé ses mains dans les poches de son trench et baissé la tête, en proie à une intense et foisonnante réflexion alors que son cœur battait frénétiquement la chamade et pulsait dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas touché un seul mot au lieutenant, sa main droite s'était crispée sur la crosse rassurante du pistolet -complètement chargé- qu'il avait pris pour habitude depuis le début de cette enquête de laisser dans sa poche, par simple précaution. Il déglutit, affreusement stressé, puis se retourna vers son ami, le plus sérieux possible :

« Lestrade, vous savez que je vous considère comme l'un des meilleurs de Scotland Yard, même si je ne vous le dis pas, et en tant que tel, je veux que vous agissiez de la manière la plus prudente possible et couvriez mes arrières lors de mon ultime confrontation avec le Scorpion, accompagné de vos renforts.

-Vous voulez l'affronter seul à seul, donc. Ça n'est absolument pas une bonne idée. Vous risquez réellement votre vie, Sherlock : ne prenez pas tout ceci à la légère.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser impuni. Ce sombre chien galeux devra payer pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait, à John et à moi-même. Il ne mérite rien d'autre qu'une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Il faut impérativement que vous restiez le plus calme possible, Sherlock. Je me doute bien qu'Olffstein est réellement dangereux et il semble particulièrement doué en manipulation et en illusion. Même quelqu'un...quelqu'un comme vous pourrait bien...bien...

-N'en dites pas plus, je vous en prie. Je sais tout ceci. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment est votre soutien et la sécurité que m'apporteront vos équipes en renfort. Je veux que vous soyez prêts à le descendre froidement comme je pourrais moi-même le faire.

-Très...Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi, mon ami. »

L'ascenseur stoppa sa longue et monotone course au même moment. Les deux hommes en quittèrent la cabine, puis marchèrent calmement vers le petit escalier qui menait au toit. Ils grimpèrent alors les marches avec un stoïcisme olympien, sans faire aucun bruit, puis Sherlock reprit la parole en chuchotant -ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu le timbre de sa voix- :

« Je vais entrer seul, Lestrade. Vous resterez ici et maintiendrez vos équipes à bonne distance. Intervenez dès que vous entendez un coup de feu. »

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte qui lui délivrerait l'accès au toit, il fut à nouveau assailli par une profonde migraine et une douleur sourde au niveau de ses tempes. Il baissa violemment la tête et se courba en avant, incapable de résister à cette ignoble affliction qui s'attaquait à son encéphale. Il déposa une main sur sa tête et de son autre main s'appuya sur la rambarde de l'escalier, serrant si fort le tube de métal que ses jointures devinrent encore plus blanches que leur teinte usuelle, alors que le lieutenant de police se penchait vers lui, inquiet.

« Sherlock, êtes-vous sûr que...

-O...Oui, ça...ça va. Je vais bien, murmura doucement le détective avant de se redresser très légèrement et avec une certaine lenteur. Je dois me reprendre. Je...Je ne peux pas le laisser m'échapper. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai s'il parvenait à me glisser entre les doigts. Êtes-vous prêt à intervenir ?

-Plus que prêt. Allons-y maintenant. »

Sherlock soupira dans le tissu de son écharpe, enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches, crispant les poings et serrant ses doigts entre eux. Puis, il avisa une dernière fois Lestrade et reprit la parole, la voix blanche et tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

« Si...Si je ne reviens pas...Je veux que vous disiez à John que...que j'avais besoin de lui dire les mots que j'ai prononcés dans cette morgue. Et...Qu'il ne doit pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'après...ma dernière altercation ici. Il faut qu'il continue à...à vivre réellement, qu'il...passe outre ma...ma mort, termina-t-il en soupirant.

-Vous parlez comme si vous en étiez sûr. Comme si vous alliez mourir.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien. Même pas de ma propre survie. Je...Je n'ai même pas de...d'autre solution, alors que...Vous savez, j'avais treize plans différents pour me soustraire aux noirs desseins de Moriarty. Là...Je n'ai même pas l'ombre du début d'une échappatoire. Alors, si je ne reviens pas, dites lui qu'il...

-Qu'il ?

-Qu'il est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et que je...suis très...fier d'avoir collaboré pendant tout ce temps avec lui. Et...Et...dites lui que malgré tout, malgré mon comportement et mes étranges humeurs qui faisaient certainement de moi le pire colocataire de toute l'Angleterre, je suis...honoré d'avoir été digne de son amitié et de sa confiance.

-Sherlock, au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit que je ne vais pas avoir à lui dire ceci, reprit le lieutenant. Il déposa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule du brun en souriant doucement, tentant de le rassurer. Même si vous risquez gros en ce moment, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Alors, comme John, je choisis moi aussi de vous faire confiance. Je crois en vous. »

Sherlock acquiesça, soupira un bon coup, puis se détacha de l'étreinte virile du lieutenant avant d'ouvrir la porte, déterminé et prêt à en finir, alors que Lestrade se reculait, tout aussi grave que lui, conscient que désormais, lui aussi était vital dans le plan presque improvisé du détective face à un criminel particulièrement retors et qui ne méritait ni leur respect ni leur considération.

Lorsque Sherlock arriva finalement sur le toit, alors que sa migraine continuait à pulser dans sa tête avec une malice agaçante et réellement perturbante à ses yeux, ceux-ci furent littéralement agressés par la lumière blanche, froide et blafarde de l'hiver londonien qui régnait sur la capitale depuis déjà quelques temps. Il expira, ignora la vapeur d'eau qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, et avisa ensuite Olffstein, qui était debout à l'endroit exact où il s'était lui-même tenu avant de chuter dans le vide lors de sa dernière rencontre avec son Némésis. Le criminel se retourna alors vers lui, caustique et mauvais, moqueur comme à son habitude, puis croisa les bras en le scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous êtes seul, M. Holmes.

-Perspicace, Olffstein, répliqua sèchement Sherlock en coinçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ouuuh..., frissonna-t-il alors. Une telle sécheresse me fait si mal...si mal au cœur...

-Vous n'en avez pas.

-Oh mais si ! Et il pulse, pulse, pulse dans ma poitrine !, hurla alors le blond, rieur et souriant, en frappant au rythme de ses mots sur son torse.

-Arrêtez ça immédiatement.

-Je pensais que le docteur Watson serait plus résistant. Il a tout de même combattu et en a réchappé. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Si vous êtes en face de moi, sur ce toit, c'est que vous avez enfin prononcé les mots que vous redoutiez tant de laisser s'échapper de la prison de vos lèvres. J'en suis heureux, vous savez. La vérité pourrit si on la cache autant : avouez que plus d'une fois vous avez failli vous dévoiler. Ça me flatte presque que ça soit moi qui vous ai aidé à sauter le pas...

-Vous m'avez forcé la main. Si j'étais resté silencieux, il...il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et...

-Qui vous dit qu'il ne l'est pas ? Vous avez vu dans quel état il était à la sortie de la morgue...Je ne peux pas vous assurer qu'il est encore en vie vous savez...Et puis, je vous l'ai dit. Vous auriez dû garder un œil encore plus attentif sur lui...Enfin bref !, reprit-il en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je n'ai pas prévu une altercation violente entre nous deux : soyons sérieux, M. Holmes. Nous sommes tous les deux des êtres supérieurs et civilisés tout à fait capables de discutailler calmement.

-Je ne veux pas discuter avec un être aussi immonde et aussi...réprimandable moralement parlant.

-Il est vrai que vous êtes un bien beau modèle d'intégrité, mon cher. Aucunement blâmable, malgré vos consommations excessives d'opiacées et de cocaïne...Vous êtes l'imperfection la plus belle et donc certainement la plus parfaite que je connaisse, paradoxalement. L'ennemi rêvé pour quelqu'un comme moi.

-Que voulez-vous à la fin ? Je veux dire...réellement ?

-Que vous me suppliiez, à genoux et les larmes aux yeux, de vous épargner le long et douloureux spectacle de votre ignoble agonie mentale. Que je puisse avec délectation vous détruire et vous achever, au point que même une petite cuillère serait de trop pour ramasser les quelques miettes que vous laisseriez derrière vous. »

D'un coup, le détective réagit au quart de tour et sortit son si rassurant revolver de sa poche, serrant l'acier froid de sa crosse entre ses phalanges blafardes. Ensuite, il le tint le plus fermement possible et visa Olffstein pile entre les deux yeux. Mais celui-ci sourit :

« Intéressant..., reprit-il en coinçant ses mains dans son dos. Mais, j'ai une petite question pour vous.

-Je vous écoute.

-Avez-vous prévu de me descendre comme vous le feriez d'une vermine galeuse ?

-Peut-être bien. À mes yeux, vous ne méritez rien d'autre. »

Et sur ces mots, il resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme, prêt à en découdre.

« Vous êtes déterminé. C'est bien. C'est une qualité pour beaucoup de monde. Toutefois, même si je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas trop apprécié la manière dont je me suis joué tant de vous que de votre cher docteur, je ne pense pas qu'en venir aux mains soit nécessaire...

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre, Olffstein. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos petits jeux pervers et de votre habile propension à rire de moi, de mes enquêtes et de mes capacités. Alors, taisez-vous.

-Très bien, très bien !, s'offusqua alors le criminel en croisant les bras, nonchalant. Mais que voulez-vous donc faire si je me tais ?

-Eh bien, c'est très simple, renchérit Sherlock sur un ton narquois et aussi provocateur que celui de son ennemi. Vous vous doutiez bien que je n'avais pas prévu de venir seul à votre rencontre. Aussi, je vais vous menacer de mon arme jusqu'à ce que les équipes de Lestrade arrivent sur les lieux. Un seul geste suspect et je vous flingue entre les deux yeux.

-Oooh, mais ne vous retenez pas, mon cher. Je sais que vous en avez envie. Je devine dans vos yeux et dans votre gestuelle que vous rêvez de me tuer à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Alors, oui, peut-être que je le mérite, et si c'est ce que vous pensez, eh bien, je vous demande de ne pas hésiter : seuls les faibles peuvent s'autoriser ce bien doux luxe. Et, sachez que je ne vous considère pas comme tel.

-Comment me voyez-vous, alors ?

-Comme mon égal, M. Holmes. Comme quelqu'un d'aussi...intelligent, brillant même, que moi. Quelqu'un avec qui je prends plaisir à jouer et à converser. L'adversaire parfait. Toutefois, je frémis rien qu'a l'évocation de l'idée d'une possible collaboration entre vous et moi. Avouez que l'idée est tentante...

-Elle me répugne. Vous me faites vomir, Olffstein.

-Oh...Rien que ça ? Je suis désappointé par de telles...réactions, vous savez. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux que ça...

-A quoi par exemple ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...Des cris, une rage explosive, des suppliques, des accès de pure colère...Vous en tant que réel être humain, avec vos sentiments, votre si belle colère et votre...spontanéité. Celle que vous cachez sous votre carapace stoïque et impassible. Car je devine aisément que vous êtes le plus émotif de toute la fratrie Holmes..C'est en ça que vous êtes beaucoup plus intéressant que votre aîné, mon cher. Vous tirez dans les murs quand vous êtes agacé, contrarié ou ennuyé, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de votre réserve secrète, ou bien...Votre agacement et votre trop plein sirupeux d'émotions ressortent dès que vous bûchez sur un cas particulièrement difficile. Je...Je pense que je peux comprendre ce...comportement. Mais, voyez-vous, même si tout en moi vous...répugne, comme vous le dites si bien, je dirais que c'est totalement l'inverse de mon côté.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tout en vous me fascine. Tout en vous exacerbe ma curiosité la plus malsaine. Je veux voir jusqu'où vous pouvez aller, jusqu'où je peux moi-même aller avec vous.

-Nulle part, Olffstein, répliqua sèchement Sherlock en serrant un peu plus le pistolet contre ses doigts diaphanes. Je n'ai pas prévu de rentrer dans votre petit jeu pervers.

-Hum. Pourtant, vous voulez voir John hors de danger non ? Et je me doute que vous souhaitez la même chose pour votre chère logeuse Martha Hudson, Molly Hooper et Greg Lestrade...Et puis, dites-vous également que je suis tout à fait capable d'atteindre Mycroft si j'use un tant soit peu de mes bien précieuses relations haut placées...

-Vous n'oseriez pas...

-Et pourquoi pas, enfin ? Les hommes ne sont que des poussières pour moi, alors que vous, vous n'êtes qu'un grain de sable particulièrement gros et dont je prends plaisir à observer les effets dans les rouages bien huilés de mes petits plans...

-Vous avez une vision...étrange de notre monde et de sa réalité.

-Et vous, comment le voyez-vous ?

-Je...Je le vois comme il est et c'est tout.

-Hum. Je maintiens que c'est faux. J'ai l'impression que vous voyez notre monde comme un immense terrain de jeux et même si vous y êtes plutôt inadapté socialement, vous vous y complaisez...Je le sais, je le sens. Mais, cessez donc de me viser avec cette arme, mon ami. Je trouve que son utilisation refroidit grandement l'intimité de notre petite conversation...

-Intimité ? Laissez-moi rire.

-Eh bien oui, je n'hésite pas à employer ce mot. Nous sommes ennemis intimes. Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai ni la prestance de Moriarty, ni son charisme, ni son aura, mais je me revendique presque comme son héritier. L'homme qui brisera Sherlock Holmes.

-Je ne demande qu'à vous y voir, Olffstein », grinça le détective.

Alors, le criminel rit, mais son rire froid et sec avait la prestance et la chaleur du vent d'hiver qui hurlait sur la lande en plein milieu du mois de décembre. Et ce rire, il faut bien l'avouer, correspondait parfaitement à la situation glaçante dans laquelle Sherlock était tombé.

« Vous me provoquez avec un certain panache, M. Holmes. Je serais donc plus que grossier de ne pas y répondre... »

Tout en disant ces mots, il descendit du rebord du toit, puis releva ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes, dévoilant son tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche. Sherlock, méfiant, se doutait bien qu'il dissimulait une arme soit blanche soit à feu quelque part dans ses vêtements. Mais, soudain, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il remarqua à la main droite d'Olffstein le coup-de-poing-américain qu'il portait autour des doigts, une arme blanche contondante dont il connaissait parfaitement la dangerosité. Il pourrait aisément lui briser la mâchoire rien qu'avec un seul coup de poing pour peu qu'il soit particulièrement bien placé.

« Mais je n'aime pas la violence à outrance. Malgré ma prudence et donc mon port systématique d'arme, je vois que vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai une petite proposition pour vous.

-Laquelle ?

-Allions-nous. Nos génies conjugués pourraient nous permettre de conquérir le monde, vous savez. Je nous imagine déjà collaborateurs, à nous enrichir sur le dos des plus faibles...Et puis, soyons honnêtes...Je suis persuadé qu'un jour, un traitement pour votre cancer sortira. Et ce jour-là, vous aurez besoin d'argent, non ? Je vous vois mal rester malade alors que vous auriez un traitement à portée de main...

-Vous êtes malade. Jamais je me ne rallierai votre cause.

-Bien, bien, bien..., soupira Olffstein en croisant les bras et en caressant du bout des doigts l'acier froid de son coup-de-poing-américain avec une certaine douceur malsaine et macabre. Je peux comprendre. Nous sommes trop différents, même si je demeure persuadé que nous sommes fondamentalement identiques. Enfin ! J'accepte votre décision. Tout ce que je dois faire, maintenant, c'est m'assurer que vous ne vous opposerez plus jamais à moi. Je me suis bien amusé avec vous, mais là, ça serait trop dangereux pour moi de vous...

-De me ?

-De vous laisser en vie. »

Olffstein bondit immédiatement vers Sherlock et tenta alors de le frapper à l'aide de son coup-de-poing-américain, mais le détective parvint de justesse à éviter son attaque : le bout de l'arme, pointu, effleura sa joue à peine à quelques millimètres de sa peau, et il entendit dans ses oreilles son mouvement dans l'air froid de l'hiver londonien. Il recula, alerte, et avisa tout de suite le criminel sortir une dague de sa combinaison. Il se recula lui aussi et resta immobile alors que Sherlock reprenait son souffle, son cœur battant la chamade à cause de l'acte soudain de son ennemi. Puis, le détective prit la parole, d'une voix certes sèche mais où perlait une certaine anxiété :

« Eh...Eh bien, Olffstein...Vous semblez apprécier les armes blanches...

-Oh, vous savez, j'aime aussi les armes à feu, mais les blanches ont une aura, une grâce, et un panache même, que leurs consœurs de poudre et de balles ont bien du mal à égaler... »

Et il courut alors vers lui et tenta de planter sa dague au niveau de son cœur. Sherlock ne dut son salut qu'à son extraordinaire adresse et sa grande agilité qui lui permirent d'éviter lestement les assauts d'Olffstein. Il recula encore un peu plus, mais, alors qu'il allait pointer à nouveau son arme vers son ennemi, celui-ci bondit immédiatement vers lui et cette fois-ci, le frappa au poignet à l'aide de la dague. À cause de l'attaque et de la douleur, le détective ne put s'empêcher de lâcher son pistolet, qui glissa sur le sol à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Ensuite, il eut à peine assez de réactivité pour tourner sa tête vers l'arrière alors qu'Olffstein attaquait à nouveau, mais ne put éviter l'impact avec le coup-de-poing-américain au niveau de sa mâchoire. Elle ne craqua pas, bien heureusement, mais Sherlock sentit tout de même une douleur sourde se répandre dans sa joue en un éclair. Il étouffa un cri puis se tint brutalement la joue, assommé presque par le choc et la violence que le criminel avait manifestés à son égard, mais tentant tout de même de garder une certaine contenance, souhaitant éviter de montrer une trop grande faiblesse. Puis, avant même qu'il ne puisse totalement reprendre ses esprits, Olffstein lui décocha un autre coup de poing dans le ventre au niveau de son estomac, ce qui le plia en deux à cause du métal froid et dur qui s'écrasa contre ses chairs. Un nouveau coup dans sa mâchoire le mit au tapis, la totalité de son corps heurtant le sol froid, dur et grumeleux à cause de l'asphalte qui faisait office de toit au St Barts Hospital. Alors qu'Olffstein bondissait à nouveau vers lui afin de l'achever à coups de poing, il parvint à l'éviter et rampa jusqu'au pistolet qui jonchait le sol. Il l'attrapa d'une seule main -la main droite- et visa ensuite son ennemi. Toutefois, incapable de se relever tout de suite, il visa la partie de son corps la plus susceptible de l'immobiliser une fois celle-ci touchée. Et cette zone fut son genou gauche. Il y tira, et Olffstein s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur et en lâchant sa dague, qui, lorsqu'elle toucha le toit, tinta clairement dans le silence de ce matin. Comme il avait été convenu précédemment, le coup de feu alerta immédiatement Lestrade et ses troupes qui débarquèrent sur le toit à peine quelques secondes après que Sherlock a tiré. Les policiers neutralisèrent immédiatement le criminel et lui passèrent les menottes aux poignets, faisant fi de son genou ensanglanté que le détective devinait avoir fracturé rien qu'avec l'impact de la balle, peut-être même définitivement cassé. Il pouvait voir la haine et la douleur cuisante de l'humiliation et de la rancœur dans ses prunelles rendues presque animales par ces émotions, alors que sa bouche, cependant, s'était figée en une sorte de rictus moqueur, provocant, et, étonnamment, narquois. Malgré son arrestation et la précarité de sa situation, il se jouait encore de lui, voire de tous ceux présents ici, et, par son comportement, leur montrait clairement qu'il se considérait encore comme le maître du jeu : comme toujours, ils demeuraient poussière à ses yeux. Il fut relevé par les équipes de Lestrade, alors que celui-ci avait aidé Sherlock à se relever. Le détective soupira de soulagement, puis tenta de faire quelques pas vers le criminel, tout de même prudent, avant d'être très vite arrêté par le lieutenant qui déposa sa main contre son épaule.

« Non, Sherlock. Il reste très dangereux même si nous l'avons neutralisé. »

Le brun resta alors immobile alors que les autres policiers faisaient descendre Olffstein vers leurs véhicules, situés plusieurs étages plus bas. Lestrade lâcha alors son épaule :

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu arrêter que la moitié de ses complices et donc la moitié des scorpions rouges qu'ils transportaient.

-Nous avons donc au moins trois cents scorpions mortellement dangereux dans la nature, soupira le détective.

-Sherlock, ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement dangereux et vous le savez, j'en suis sûr. Vous auriez pu y passer.

-Certes, mais je vous fais confiance. Une fois de plus, j'ai eu la preuve que j'ai eu raison. »

Soudain, il se rembrunit, effroyablement grave :

« Et…Avez-vous des nouvelles de John ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est réveillé et hors de danger. Il a juste très mal supporté le grand froid de la morgue et son corps a réagi : c'était presque un état de choc. »

Toutefois, Sherlock se doutait bien que le froid n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait réagi ainsi : sa déclaration avait également dû l'ébranler plus que de raison. Il soupira, essuya d'un revers de main sa joue et ses lèvres, où y dégoulinait un peu de sang mêlé à sa salive, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

« Vous devriez aller vous présenter à l'hôpital, Sherlock. Vous semblez mal en point.

\- Ça…Ça va, Lestrade, ne vous inquiétez pas. Malgré mon apparence famélique, je suis solide et plus résistant que j'en ai l'air. Je vais vite m'en remettre, reprit-il en s'ébrouant presque la tête et le cou afin de se rasséréner le plus possible. Maintenant qu'Olffstein est hors d'état de nuire, John et moi sommes en sécurité pour un moment.

-Il va être jugé dans peu de temps : je pense que, comme pour Moriarty, on vous demanda de témoigner.

-J'y serai, assurément. Cette crevure ne mérite que la mort, et je trouve d'ores et déjà que la prison n'est qu'un pâle châtiment, malgré tout, murmura-t-il en lissant du plat de la main son manteau, puis ses gants de cuir. Il ne mérite ni mon respect ni ma considération. »

Sur ces mots, il descendit du toit, accompagné par Lestrade, et retrouva Molly dans la morgue, en plein travail sur un cadavre. Même si elle donnait le plus possible le change, Sherlock devinait aisément, et rien qu'avec un peu d'observation, qu'elle était encore perturbée par la situation ubuesque et phénoménale qu'ils venaient tous de vivre. Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle le vit débarquer à nouveau dans la morgue, et resserra le dossier qu'elle portait dans les mains contre sa poitrine. On pouvait voir son émotion qu'en un seul petit coup d'œil, alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement en revoyant le détective et tremblotait presque. Puis, elle leur sourit, et lorsqu'elle avisa le regard grave de Sherlock, elle redevint neutre et prit la parole :

« John va bien, ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Il…Il est résistant vous savez.

-Savez-vous où il a été placé ?

-Il…Il doit être aux urgences…, reprit-elle en se grattant la tête. Je suis même pratiquement sûre qu'il est là-bas.

-Merci, Molly. »

Sherlock quitta la morgue une poignée de secondes plus tard, encore perturbé et n'ayant qu'une seule envie, voir si John allait bien. Même si les médecins semblaient plutôt confiants selon les dires de Molly et de Lestrade eux-mêmes, il voulait s'en assurer de ses propres yeux : il ne serait complètement rassuré que lorsqu'il lui aurait parlé en tête à tête. Une fois à l'accueil de l'hôpital, on le guida jusqu'à la chambre où il avait été soigné. Fébrile, il toqua à la porte, puis entra dès qu'il entendit la voix de John retentir dans la pièce.

Il était là, encore pâle et somnolent, allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, se noyant presque dans les grands draps blancs, alors que le seul bruit qui perturbait le silence de la pièce était les petits bips stridents et réguliers des appareils médicaux qui permettaient de recueillir tout un tas d'informations et de données sur son état de santé. D'un geste furtif et léger de la main, il lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que fit le détective. Il s'avança à pas lents et lourds, conscient que John remarquerait aisément le bleu qui commençait à grandir sur sa joue, conséquence visible et assez imposante de son affrontement avec Olffstein. Alors que John allait prendre la parole, il fut tout de suite interrompu par Sherlock qui, d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine anxiété mêlée à son émotion :

« Comment te sens-tu, John ? »

L'ancien médecin ne pipa mot, réellement surpris de voir autant d'émotion dans la voix de son ami, lui qui était plus coutumier d'une certaine fraîcheur, voire d'une imposante froideur.

« Oh, euh… Ça va vraiment. Je veux dire, je vais réellement bien : ça n'était pas grand-chose, même si mon corps a plutôt mal réagi…

-Je suis…heureux de te voir en sécurité.

-Et…Olffstein ?

-Mort. »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot sans même réfléchir à ses possibles conséquences par la suite : il ne voulait pas que John se prenne la tête avec le Scorpion et avait donc délibérément choisi de lui mentir. Et puis, pour lui, Olffstein était mort de toute façon : il se doutait bien qu'il croupirait en prison tout le reste de sa vie, et, pour lui, cela équivalait à une mort artificielle. Il devait juste s'assurer que John ne tombe pas sur les informations, qu'elles passent dans les journaux ou à la télévision : il savait très bien que le cas Olffstein serait médiatisé tant par le bagage criminel du condamné que par le fait que c'était lui, aidé de Lestrade, qui l'avait coffré.

« Mort ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, John. Une balle et une seule balle, en plein dans la tête. Il a certes tenté de me tuer à l'aide d'un coup-de-poing-américain et une dague, mais j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de lui. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

-Mais…Et son réseau ? N'as-tu pas peur que ses acolytes se vengent de toi ?

-Je pense appliquer la même méthode qu'avec Moriarty. Je vais m'occuper du démantèlement de son réseau criminel tout en faisant tomber celui de son frère, puis, sans doute, reprendre mes autres enquêtes là où je les avais laissées.

-Cela me semble être une bonne idée, Sherlock. »

Toutefois, le détective perçut une sorte de tristesse qui perlait dans sa voix avec la finesse des empreintes qu'un petit passereau pourrait laisser dans la neige en y sautillant gaiement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? J'espère bien que tu seras de la partie, John. Je ne me vois pas travailler sans toi et tu le sais.

-Je crains pourtant que…que tu y sois obligé. »

Sherlock redressa la tête vers son ami, ses yeux bleus exprimant la plus grande incompréhension, où s'y mêlait sans aucun doute des pointes de colère et d'autres, beaucoup plus légères, de fatalisme : il se doutait bien de la raison -peut-être même des deux- qui pousserait John à ne plus l'accompagner dans ses enquêtes.

« Pardon ?, questionna-t-il alors.

-Eh bien, je…Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à travailler avec toi. J'ai peur que Mary n'apprécie pas vraiment que son petit-ami enquête en permanence hors de la maison… »

Sherlock pesta alors, et ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler sa colère à son ami :

« Mais enfin, Sherlock ! Tu te doutais bien qu'un jour je quitterais le 221B pour vivre heureux en ménage avec une femme !

-Oui, mais ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire que ça me ferait plaisir ! Ça me fait mal de devoir te laisser partir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Ça te fait mal ?! Toi qui prétends sans cesse ne pas avoir de cœur ?!

-Mais tu te doutes bien que j'en ai un !

-Je sais que tu es émotif. Je sais que tu réagis sans cesse au quart de tour dès que quelque chose te contrarie. Je sais que tu détestes être bloqué sur une enquête. Alors, oui, je sais que tu es émotif, que tu as un cœur et que tu t'en sers, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que moi aussi j'en ai un, et qu'il est pris. J'aime Mary.

-Mais que fais-tu du mien enfin ?!, hurla alors Sherlock en déposant sa main contre sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés à cause de sa rancœur et de sa douleur. Ce que je t'ai dit dans cette morgue était réel, John ! Alors, malgré le froid, malgré la pression, et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'Olffstein nous a imposées, je tiens à te le dire : les mots que j'ai prononcés sont la réalité. Ils sont les porte-paroles de ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Ils sont les mots que je mets sur mon amour pour toi, et c'est tout. Tu n'y peux rien !

-Amour. Le mot sonne étrangement dans ta bouche. J'ai…J'ai du mal à te voir amoureux en fait. Tu me sembles tellement égoïste, tellement…sociopathe, comme tu le dis toi-même, que je te vois mal enamouré de quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit, un homme ou une femme.

-Alors, avec qui étais-tu susceptible de me voir ?, gronda Sherlock en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

-Je…Je ne sais pas…, déglutit alors John. Avec quelqu'un comme…comme Irene Adler. Une personnalité comme la tienne, forte, charismatique, et à tendances plutôt misanthropes...Je ne te voyais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi simple que moi...D'aussi…ordinaire.

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas !, explosa alors le détective, au bord des larmes. Et ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons rien ! Même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose, s'il y a bien un seul vrai fait dont je suis complètement sûr, c'est que les sentiments et tous les problèmes émotionnels qu'ils semblent causer ne se commandent pas ! C'est bien ce que les vieilles filles folles de leurs chats disent, non ?! Je n'ai pas _choisi_ d'être amoureux de toi, John Watson ! »

Et, alors que John allait répondre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa apparaître Mary Morstan, l'infirmière qui -comme par hasard, bien évidemment- s'occupait de lui. Sherlock déglutit de rancœur et de rage -peut-être même de haine, il n'aurait pu le dire- puis la scruta de ses pupilles bleu polaire qui devenaient de plus en plus défaillantes, il le savait. Et dès qu'il vit l'expression interdite et contrite de son visage, il comprit qu'elle avait tout entendu de leur discussion -ce qui, en soi, demeurait plutôt logique vu son emportement sur ses derniers mots-. Il déglutit, puis s'éloigna immédiatement du lit de John tout en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Celui-ci tourna alors la tête vers lui, essayant de l'observer, mais Sherlock ignora délibérément son regard, le sien se concentrant sur Mary. Il avait bien du mal à réfréner tous les sentiments négatifs que l'infirmière lui inspirait. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'elle était gentille, drôle, intelligente, et qu'elle avait une agréable conversation -et puis, même si les femmes n'étaient pas du tout sa tasse de thé, il devait reconnaître qu'elle possédait une beauté particulière, et qu'il pouvait comprendre que John n'y ait pas été insensible-. Celle-ci semblait bien gauche avec son petit dossier sous le bras, toute consciente qu'elle était qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre à un moment où elle ne demeurait pas la bienvenue et où Sherlock se serait d'autant plus bien passé d'elle. Mais, alors qu'il aurait pu rester effroyablement sec et lui demander expressément de sortir comme il aurait pu en avoir l'habitude quelques semaines auparavant, il demeura cette fois-ci muet, incapable de prononcer le moindre son, les mots restant les captifs de ses lèvres. Il se rembrunit, serra un peu plus les poings, et se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre.

« Sherlock, commença alors John. Tu peux rester. Tu...Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas. »

Le brun frémit et renifla à nouveau, de mépris cette fois-ci.

« Non, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, John. Je ne voudrais pas perturber tes bien agréables retrouvailles... »

John allait répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps : avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Sherlock avait quitté la chambre en claquant la porte avec fracas, l'ancien médecin ne pouvant se concentrer que sur les pans de son lourd manteau noir qui voletèrent au rythme de ses pas graves et où perlait sa colère et son cynisme. Elle était une rivale à ses yeux, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance, parce que John et son cœur aimaient les femmes. C'était ainsi, et même s'il allait très certainement en souffrir beaucoup trop longtemps, il se devait de l'accepter malgré tout. Ce qui ne le tuait pas le rendait de plus en plus fort, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait, du moins en principe.

Parce que, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas réellement sûr d'avoir et la force et l'envie d'y survivre.


	15. Epilogue

Dumini : Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends ta réaction, mais sache que k'ai ship le Johnlock dès le premier épisode, si ça peut te rassurer ;)

 **XxX**

« _Aujourd'hui s'ouvre au tribunal général de Londres le procès d'Elijah Olffstein, plus connu sous le pseudonyme du Scorpion, un criminel récidiviste jugé pour meurtre, trafic en tous genres, violence, maltraitance, vol, recel de fonds et d'œuvres d'art ainsi qu'atteinte à la personne. Malgré sa grande implication dans l'affaire ainsi que son aide dans l'arrestation de ce criminel, le détective privé Sherlock Holmes, qui avait tout d'abord annoncé son témoignage lors du procès, a fini par se rétracter et n'assistera pas à la séance, qui se tient donc aujourd'hui à-_ »

La phrase de la jeune journaliste blonde et pomponnée fut brutalement interrompue par sa disparition totale de l'écran de la télévision du 221B : Sherlock l'avait rageusement éteinte, ne pouvant supporter la vision qu'elle offrait en ce matin morne qui, normalement, aurait dû être égayée par les joies douces et simples qu'apportait la nouvelle année, en ce jour fraîchement commencée depuis peu. Mais, même si ce jour avait commencé comme le meilleur du monde, il serait resté morose à ses yeux, car il était seul : John avait quitté leur appartement quelques jours auparavant, et même s'il avait réussi à lui dissimuler la vérité concernant la véritable situation d'Olffstein, Sherlock se doutait bien qu'il finirait par savoir qu'il était en vie vu la forte médiatisation de l'affaire. En réalité, John était parti parce qu'il avait délibérément choisi de le faire : il voulait construire quelque chose de réellement solide avec Mary, et pour lui, dans sa propre vision des choses, cela excluait le détective de cette bien fragile équation. Il le comprenait : son nom était et demeurerait pour toujours synonyme d'instabilité, et vu que John avait d'autres projets que de courir l'Angleterre afin de coffrer les pires criminels de ce pays, il l'avait évincé de sa vie. Même si ça lui faisait horriblement mal, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter sa décision, aussi douloureuse soit-elle pour lui. Il soupira, puis quitta son fauteuil en ramenant les pans de sa robe de chambre bleue contre les échasses qui lui faisaient office de jambes, et se posta ensuite à la fenêtre avant d'observer les passants qui s'affairaient dans la rue, en bas, dans le monde civilisé et lumineux des hommes, dont il n'avait même plus l'impression de faire partie -peut-être qu'au final, il en avait toujours été exclu…-. Il laissa donc son esprit vagabonder dans les tréfonds tumultueux de son encéphale, et, très vite, un seul et unique souvenir s'imposa à lui avec la subtilité d'une massue -la question était de savoir s'il pouvait attraper la migraine rien qu'à cause de celui-ci- : il se souvint donc de sa dernière discussion avec John, avant qu'il quitte le 221B, quelques jours auparavant. Ses valises étaient déjà sur le perron et, alors qu'il avait tenté de filer le plus discrètement possible, Sherlock l'avait surpris alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, une tasse de café à moitié vide dans la main droite, plutôt étonné de le voir si pressé -mais, John aurait dû s'en douter, rien ne pouvait échapper à l'incroyable capacité d'observation de son ami-. Celui-ci était resté dans l'embrasure de sa porte, sa tasse toujours dans la main, et avait alors pris la parole :

« Que fais-tu, John ? »

Un ange passa : sa voix, toujours aussi grave, avait claqué dans l'air lourd et chargé de tension de ce matin-là dans l'appartement. L'ancien médecin s'était alors retourné vers lui avec cet air si spécifique sur le visage, celui de l'homme pris sur le fait et qui ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un lors de ses basses besognes, tout aussi discrètes et crapuleuses qu'elles puissent être. Le détective avait soupiré, déposé sa tasse sur la table du salon, juste en dessous du crâne de buffle, puis, une main sur le bois sombre du meuble et le regard scrutateur et inquisiteur, méfiant presque, avait à nouveau prononcé les mêmes mots qu'une poignée de secondes auparavant :

« Que fais-tu, John ?

-Je…Je prépare mes valises, comme tu peux le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, avait-il alors dégluti, ça me semble plutôt évident. Parce que je pars.

-Mais…

-Ecoute, l'interrompant soudainement en croisant les bras et en baissant la tête tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je pars. Je veux…Je veux construire quelque chose de plus…solide avec Mary, alors je ne peux juste pas rester ici. »

Alors, Sherlock avait littéralement explosé, comme à l'hôpital, et avait même frappé du poing sur la table, frémissant et tremblant de colère et de ressentiment. Mais, sa colère s'était exprimée sans aucun bruit, sans aucun cri, sans aucun son : il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, même dans son accès de rage le plus fort et le plus autodestructeur. Sur le coup, John avait presque eu peur : il connaissait Sherlock maintenant et était l'un de ses amis les plus intimes, alors il craignait parfois ses colères, qui brillaient de temps à autre par leur violence. Mais, cette violence semblait plutôt dirigée contre son lui intérieur et non pas contre les autres : c'était lui qui explosait et pas ce qu'il l'entourait -enfin, cela dépendait, parce qu'il pouvait extérioriser sa rage de bien des manières, notamment par des cris ou des coups-. Alors, lorsqu'il avait peur, ça n'était non pas pour lui mais pour son ami : il avait sans cesse la crainte qu'il soit un jour tellement mal qu'il s'autodétruise complètement, comme le ferait une maladie insidieuse et auto-immune dans son organisme. Mais lui, il avait d'autres manières de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts : la drogue, l'alcool, les enquêtes à outrance et la cigarette. Et même s'il se sentait affreusement lâche de l'abandonner ainsi, surtout après une affaire aussi difficile et éprouvante pour tous les deux, une voix au fond de lui lui disait sans cesse que Sherlock parviendrait à s'en sortir seul, et qu'il survivrait à leur séparation. Mais, il se sentait lâche et misérable de le laisser, lui qui n'avait jamais abandonné un camarade sur le champ de bataille. Et, soudain, Sherlock avait bondi jusqu'à lui, l'avait attrapé au coude, et avait noyé ses prunelles polaires dans les siennes, beaucoup plus communes. Et il avait à nouveau pris la parole, des trémolos dans la voix :

« John, je t'en supplie…Ne me laisse pas... »

John avait alors frémi, mais le détective n'aurait pas pu mettre de mots sur le sentiment qu'il animait, malgré la richesse de son vocabulaire. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était sa peau chaude et pâle contre la sienne, contre sa propre peau, contre ses doigts, et même s'il se doutait bien que ce contact humain pouvait le mettre réellement mal à l'aise, il n'en avait absolument pas cure sur le moment. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rompre ce contact. Toutefois, ce fut ce que John avait fini par faire.

« Écoute, Sherlock, avait-il alors repris d'une voix posée et légèrement autoritaire. Je suis obligé de te laisser, parce que je ne peux pas construire quelque chose avec Mary si…si nous restons ensemble.

-Mais…Mais est-ce que tu penses à moi, John ?! Mes sentiments sont tout aussi vrais que les tiens pour elle ou les siens pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !, gronda-t-il alors en reprenant son poignet entre ses doigts et en l'attirant presque complètement contre lui.

-Lâche-moi, murmura-t-il sur le même ton que son ami, mais beaucoup plus calme. Je ne suis pas gay et je te l'ai déjà répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Alors, laisse-moi partir. »

Sherlock, à contrecœur, lâcha le poignet de John, puis baissa la tête en se reculant doucement. Par ce geste, par cette action, il lui montrait implicitement qu'il le laissait s'en aller même s'il ne tolérait pas cette décision et qu'il aurait pu tout faire pour le retenir près de lui. Alors, John sentit soudain son cœur réellement se serrer : il détestait voir son ami ainsi, aussi abattu et malheureux. Et le pire, c'était qu'il voulait l'épauler, le consoler comme le ferait un ami, alors que c'était lui qui le mettait dans ce si funeste état. Puis, soudain, Sherlock se sépara de lui et marcha lestement jusqu'à la cuisine : John sentait qu'il commençait à se renfermer sur lui-même, à se braquer, et il savait que dans à peine une petite minute, il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui, ni mot, ni confession, ni même un geste. Il hasarda un geste de la main vers lui en l'appelant doucement, mais le détective l'ignora et continua sa marche. Alors, John comprit immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, se dirigea vers lui, et tenta de le saisir par le poignet afin de le retenir. Mais Sherlock se retourna alors brusquement vers lui, les poings serrés et le visage dur -ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que John pouvait sentir leurs souffles commencer à se mêler-, ses yeux glacés et glaçants à cause de la colère le scrutant avec un sens de l'observation aigu. John se sentait misérable et couard, alors que la sensation d'intimidation que causait toujours la taille étonnamment grande de son ami l'assaillait peu à peu. Puis, celui-ci reprit bientôt la parole, mais il cracha presque ces mots tant il était enragé :

« Tu es contradictoire, John. Tu ne veux pas que je te retienne mais tu tentes toi-même de faire la même chose. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes ainsi ?! Te rends-tu compte de la torture que tu m'imposes ? Tu me fais affreusement mal, John ! Alors, laisse-moi noyer mon chagrin seul. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-É...Écoute...Je...Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu es susceptible d'attendre de moi, et je...je sais que tu l'as compris, Sherlock. Mais, quoi qu'il nous arrive, à toi ou bien à moi, tu restes et resteras mon ami le plus cher. Je te le promets. »

Sherlock renifla de mépris, puis avisa John avec un air où il pouvait aisément y voir condescendance et douleur sourde, à la limite de l'innommable.

« John, je ne veux plus de ton amitié. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est d'autre chose, quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me donner. Alors, pars. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Ça me fait trop de mal, tellement de mal...Je ne pensais même pas que je pouvais ressentir autant de douleur à cause d'une seule personne.

-Sherlock..., soupira alors l'ancien médecin en déposant ses mains sur les coudes de son ami. Ton...amitié m'est réellement précieuse tu sais. Même si nous devons moins nous voir désormais à...à cause de mon histoire avec Mary, je ne t'oublie pas d'accord ? Tu restes réellement important à mes yeux. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence : Sherlock avait baissé la tête alors qu'il sentait l'étreinte de John se desserrer contre ses bras. Même si l'absence de mots avait pu créer un certain sentiment de malaise entre eux, ça n'était pas le cas : pour rien au monde, malgré toute la tension entre eux -qui, étrangement, commençait à doucement tomber pour être remplacée par une ambiance beaucoup plus floue et presque indéfinissable-, ils n'auraient voulu rompre tout ceci. John déglutit puis baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le contact visuel avec les prunelles aigue marine de Sherlock : c'était fou comme il l'intimidait. Il déglutit à nouveau, conscient qu'il ne devait surtout pas laisser cette étrange atmosphère s'instaurer de plus en plus, parce que la totalité de la situation finirait par échapper à son contrôle. Et, soudain, le détective fit la dernière chose dont il était susceptible de se douter : il rompit brusquement tout contact avec lui, encadra d'un coup son visage entre ses mains et déposa l'espace d'un instant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes -le temps furtif et éphémère d'un baiser volé-, mais John eut complètement le temps de constater toute la douceur dont Sherlock semblait pouvoir faire preuve rien qu'avec une action aussi légère et rapide. Et, avant même que l'ancien médecin ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le détective avait rompu leur étreinte alors que ses yeux, embués de larmes translucides, ne se noyaient délibérément pas dans les siens. Estomaqué, John tenta de prononcer un mot, mais le brun s'était déjà éloigné de lui et lui tournait presque le dos. Puis, celui-ci murmura d'une voix où perlait sa tristesse et son abattement :

« Voi...Voilà John. Je...J'ai choisi de prendre moi-même la seule chose que je pourrai obtenir, et rien de plus. Un simple baiser, et c'est tout. Je...Je me satisferai de ce souvenir, même si je risque de le regretter un jour et que j'en ai bien conscience.

-Sh...Sherlock...

-Tais toi, dit-il sèchement en se retournant vers lui, tentant de rester le plus neutre possible, en gardant une certaine contenance. Je...Je ne veux plus entendre aucun son de ta bouche. Alors, maintenant, pars. Et ne reviens plus jamais ici.

-Mais...

-Tais toi et va t-en !, explosa alors Sherlock. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Quitte cet appartement et ne reviens plus jamais m'y importuner ! Va donc vivre avec Mary puisque c'est _elle_ que tu as choisie !

-Sherlock, écoute moi !

-Non ! Chacun de tes mots est un poignard que tu me plantes dans la poitrine ! Je veux que tu _disparaisses_ de ma vie pour toujours ! »

Et, avant même que John ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement vers lui ou tenter ne serait-ce qu'une approche légère, le brun avait bondi jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y était enfermé à double tour, avant de s'adosser à la porte en tentant de réfréner le plus possible ses traîtresses de larmes qui ne semblaient que vouloir quitter la prison de ses paupières blanches et diaphanes. Il étouffa un sanglot, la main contre sa bouche, alors que ses jambes, faiblissant de seconde en seconde, le forcèrent finalement à s'assoir contre la cloison, son attitude et sa posture trahissant sa solitude sentimentale et la profonde sensation de malaise et de trahison conjugués. Il voulait que John respecte sa stupide décision et quitte le 221B. Dès qu'il serait seul, il s'autoriserait à hurler et à pleurer jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et la voix.

Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé : il avait passé la nuit à broyer du noir, à alterner entre les crises de rage et les autres de larmes, à se défouler sur tout et n'importe quoi, effrayant la pauvre Mrs. Hudson qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant elle craignait ses accès de colère sourde et aveugle -la véritable _furor_ latine maintes fois dépeinte par les grands tragédiens antiques-. Elle avait peur pour lui, réellement, alors qu'une idée insidieuse et toxique s'était dès lors imposée dans son cerveau malade.

Désormais, Sherlock Holmes haïssait autant John H. Watson qu'il en était éperdument amoureux.

 **XxX**

Et voila, cette fic est enfin terminée ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lire !

Malgré cette fin assez aigre-douce, je tiens à vous dire que je prévois une suite à cette fic qui sera publiée dans l'été ;p


End file.
